Harry's Choice
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: After blowing up Aunt Marge Harry runs into Ariadne Lupin and his life drastically changes.Sirius Black will play a huge role in later chapters.  Warning spanking of a minor. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I have fallen under the Harry Potter spell and this story wanted to be told, so I am stepping away from my usual genre/comfort zone and giving it a shot. Please let me know if you like it or not. _

_For those of you who love Jax and Joe, I have many stories left and will never abandon them. At least until Jax gets married and Ben can finally relax. _

**Diagon Alley and Dementors:**

Ariadne Lupin looked out the window glumly. She hated the full moon; at least Uncle Remus was letting her stay at the Leaky Cauldron by herself this time. Usually, she had to stay with some wizarding family that would put up with her and the fact her Uncle Remus was a werewolf. She hated being passed around from person to person, but her uncle was so over protective.

Admittedly she didn't have the best track record of staying out of trouble at school or at home. She was a third year Gryffindor with three of the best mates in the world; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Wheasley. Yes she had a gone after the Sorcerer's Stone and yes she helped them go into the Chamber of Secrets, but she never was hurt. That was until Uncle Remus got a hold of her. Sometimes she thought this was the reason Professor Dumbledore invited Uncle Remus to teach at Hogwarts, so he could be the voice of reason and discipline if needed.

Ariadne was about to leave the window when she heard the popping sound of the Night Bus. She couldn't believe her eyes when Harry Potter got out. Ariadne had never been so happy to see someone in all her life. She had been so lonely this summer. Uncle Remus had grounded her because of the Chamber of Secret nonsense, as he called it. She ran down the stairs just in time to see Harry being led into a room with the Minister of Magic.

"What was he doing here and what does he want with Harry?" Ariadne thought. She had to wait for almost an hour before she got an answer.

"You will stay here until the start of term," Fudge told Harry. "Make sure you stay on Diagon Alley."

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

The minute the Minister was out of the building, Ariadne ran up to Harry hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. Harry hugged her and returned,

"What are you doing here?"

"My uncle had to get some things together and he left me for a couple of days," Ariadne said.

"I ran away from home after I blew up my aunt. She was bouncing all over the sky like a balloon," Harry said smiling.

"Brilliant. How did you do that? It would come in handy when someone gets on my nerves. Hey, maybe we could use it on Snape. Could you imagine him bouncing around the dungeons?" Ariadne said her words rushing together.

"I don't know how I did it," Harry admitted.

"To bad, it would have been brilliant. So what did Fudge want?"

"To tell me to stay put."

"That's weird; wouldn't you think he would send someone less important to do that?"

"Guess not. How long are you here for?"

"A few days, Uncle Remus is heading to Hogwarts next. I told him to leave me until term but he thinks I'm too young and I get into too much trouble. Maybe, he'll change his mind since you're here."

"Your uncle's going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I forgot, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully, he makes it more than a year," Ariadne joked.

"What's he like?" Harry asked. He forgot how much he missed her cherry nature; she could always make you feel better no matter how bad your day was.

"Nothing like the last two," Ariadne said making a face, "He's kinda strict, but still a lot of fun. Hey, he knew with your dad and mum."

"Really, he knew my paretns?"

"Yep, you should talk to him when he gets back. Maybe he could tell you some good stories."

Harry smiled again at her enthusiasm. He also remembered something else,

"Did your brother and Snape get along?"

"No, that's why Snape hates me most days too, the greasy git," Ariadne said simply.

For two days Ariadne and Harry had a great time. Ariadne loved to window shop and telling Harry what he should and shouldn't buy. At night they played exploding snap and wizard's chess. All and all it was a great time, that neither wanted to end.

"Uncle Remus comes back today," Ariadne said the third morning at breakfast playing with her cereal.

"Oh." Harry said he was going to miss having someone to hang out with.

"He's going to be kinda mad at me, I was supposed to get my homework done," Ariadne said. "Where's Hermione when you need her?"

Harry had to laugh. He had forgotten all about finishing his homework too and school was starting next week.

"Should we try and get some done today?" Harry asked.

"Sure, maybe if he sees me working he won't yell too much."

Harry and Ariadne set down to work. After three hours, Remus Lupin walked into the room and was absolutely shocked by what he saw. First his niece was doing her homework and second Harry Potter was sitting next to her. Ariadne saw her uncle and ran up to hug him,

"How are you?" She asked seriously.

Harry had never heard or saw her that serious in the three years that he had known her. Ariadne was more like George and Fred in never wanting to be serious. It worried him a bit.

"Glad to see you're doing your homework," Remus said smiling.

Remus never told her the truth about how he felt. If he had his why she never would have known that he was a werewolf at all, but she found him one night when he was changed. It was the scariest night of his life.

**_Flashback:_**

"_I don't want to go to the Longbottom's," seven year old Ariadne begged. "Can't I stay with you?"_

"_No, I have to go to Scotland on business," Remus said trying to reason with the crying little girl._

"_Uncle Remus, why are you always sending me away? When mommy died you promised to take care of me," Ariadne said as huge crocodile tears fell down her cheeks._

"_I am taking care of you. Now let's go," Remus said sternly._

_Ariadne grabbed her uncle's had reluctantly and apparated to the Longbottom's. _

"_Be good."_

"_She will be," Augusta Longbottom promised._

"_Come on Neville," Ariadne said refusing to say goodbye. _

_Once they were upstairs in Neville's room, Ariadne said,_

"_Neville, I need to know what is going on. Can you help me sneak out tonight?"_

"_Gran will kill us," Neville said._

"_So will Uncle Remus, but I want to know what is going on. I know Remus is lying to me."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Go home tonight and try to figure out was going on."_

"_Ok, what do you need?"_

"_A broom, and I kinda stole a sleeping draft to put in your Gran's tea. I don't want you to get in trouble."_

"_My dad's old broom is in the cupboard. We can get it after you drug my Gran."_

"_Thanks, Nev."_

"_You're welcome, I guess."_

_Augusta put the children to bed around eight and headed to her own room for the evening. She was sleeping within minutes._

"_Neville, I promise I'll be back before morning," Ariadne said hugging her friend._

_Ariadne walked into her house. It felt strange to be here without Remus. She looked in his study first and found nothing. That was when she heard the noise coming from the basement. She walked slowly down that stairs towards the noise. Once at the bottom, she saw him and a strong arm pulled her away._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Severus Snape bellowed at the little girl._

"_Is that Remus," Ariadne asked through tears._

"_Yes," Snape sneered._

"_Who are you and why didn't he tell me?"_

"_You're seven. Where are you supposed to be?"_

"_The Longbottom's."_

_Severus Snape grabbed the little girls hand and apparated her back._

"_Where is Augusta?" he asked._

"_I gave her a sleeping draft."_

"_You are going to be a menace when you get to Hogwarts," Snape snapped. "Go to bed little girl and do not tell Neville what you learned."_

"_No, I want answers," Ariadne demanded._

"_I am not inclined to give you any. The only thing I'm inclined to do is turn you over my knee for your foolishness."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_I wouldn't, would I? Do you wish to find out?" Snape threatened. Ariadne ran up the stairs and was in bed a few seconds later._

_The next morning Severus showed back up at the Lupin's. _

"_Your niece showed up last night as I was delivering your potion."_

"_She what? Does she know?"_

"_Yes, she was in the basement when I found her."_

"_Did I?"_

"_You didn't even notice her. She's fine."_

"_She won't be in a couple of days." Remus promised. _

_Ariadne sat miserably waiting for her uncle to pick her up. She knew he would be angry, but she wanted answers. Remus walked into the Longbottom's._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, sir," Ariadne said trying to ignore the anger in his voice._

_Remus took his niece's had and apparated home._

"_You're a werewolf," Ariadne said._

"_Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't mum?"_

"_You didn't need to know."_

"_How did it happen?"_

"_When I was about your age, your grandpa offended Fenrir Greyback. He was a werewolf and he bit me."_ "_I'm sorry, Uncle Remus," Ariadne said with tears in her eyes. _

"_I am too. Come here," Remus said pulling his little niece over his knee._

"_Nooooooooooooooo. Pleeeeeeeeeese. Uncle Remus," Ariadne begged before feeling the first smack. _

**_Smack_**_**.** You. _**_Smack_**_**.** Stay. _**_Smack._**_ Where. _**_Smack._**_ I. _**_Smack._**_ Tell. _**_Smack._**_ You. _**_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._ **

_Remus held the little girl in his arms and let her cry._

"_Are you mad that I know?"_

"_No, maybe you won't complain anymore about me sending you away once a month." _

"_I'm really sorry. I snuck out of Mrs. Longbottom's, but I'm not sorry that I know."_

"_Me too, I don't think she'll let you stay again."_

"_Just don't make me stay with that the man who was here the other night, he scares me. By the way who was he?"_

"_Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts," Remus laughed._

"_I don't think he likes me."_

_End Flashback_

"Don't get too happy, it's the first time I've done any homework since you left. Oh, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my uncle, Professor Remus Lupin," Ariadne said smiling.

"Hello Harry," Remus said.

"Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Hey Uncle Remus, I was telling him that you knew his parents and I was thinking you could tell him some stories about them. Can Harry come to supper? He left his aunt and uncle's house and has to stay here. I was thinking he might want some homemade food. I could make stew tonight," Ariadne said all at once in a rush.

"Slow down Ariadne," Remus laughed. His niece was a bundle of energy and at times hard to deal with, especially after the full moon. "I'm heading to Hogwarts tonight."

"Can I stay here with Harry? I don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express. I promise we'll get all of our homework done and I'll be on my best behavior."

"Sorry, I need you to come with me."

"Can we at least take Harry with us? I don't want to sit around the school with just stuffy old professors."

"Do you know if Harry wants to come to Hogwarts early?"

"Of he does, don't ya Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said smiling.

"Let me talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Thanks, Uncle Remus."

Remus walked out of the room feeling like he was hit by a tornado. He knew it would have been worse if Harry hadn't been there. Ariadne wasn't good on her own, she had too much to say.

Remus threw floo powder into the fireplace and was at Hogwarts within seconds.

"Remus, are you fully recovered?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, did you know that Harry Potter is staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Ah, so you finally met James's son," Dumbledore said tapping his long forefingers together.

"Yes, Ariadne was staying there."

"Wonderful girl, your niece."

"Thank you. Sir, is it safe with Sirius Black on the loose?"

"Yes, Severus has been keeping an eye on him along with every other witch and wizard on Diagon Alley."

"Ariadne would like me to bring him to school with us."

"Would you mind having two thirteen year olds in your care?"

"No. It shouldn't be a problem. In fact, I think it will keep Ariadne out of trouble."

"Remus, Harry finds trouble just as fast as your niece."

"I know," Remus said thinking about the past two years. Each note Professor M McGonagall sent home proved that. "Are you going to tell Harry about Sirius?"

"No, I think he will go looking for him. Are you going to tell Harry about your friendship with his father?"

"Ariadne already did for me," Remus said smiling.

"Wonderful, I think it's time that Harry knew more about James and Lily."

"I guess, I'll go get them," Remus said walking back into the fireplace.

Remus walked back into the room and was pleasantly surprised that the two were still working on their homework.

"Professor Dumbledore would love for Harry to come with us."

"Really? Thanks Uncle Remus."

"Yeah, thanks Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"You should call him Remus until the first day of school, right Uncle Remus?"

"Ariadne, I think Professor Lupin will work just fine," Remus admonished.

"Always the rule follower," Ariadne said shaking her head.

"Ariadne," Remus warned.

"Come on Harry, we better get packed. Are you sure you want to go? Seems Uncle Remus is in a bad mood today," Ariadne joked.

"Ariadne, your bum will feel my bad mood if you keep up this cheek," Remus warned.

"Sorry, Uncle Remus," Ariadne said smiling brightly. "Come on Harry, I'll help you pack."

Harry almost laughed as they were walking out of the door.

"Told ya strict," Ariadne said.

"Not too much, for all the cheek you were giving him in there."

"He's used to it. I won't dare do that in class though. I want people to respect him and like him, but I figured you won't say anything."

"I won't," Harry said.

Harry was excited when he arrived at Hogwarts, but knew he would miss riding the Hogwarts Express. He only rode the train to school once in his three years, but that was where his and Ron's friendship began. The castle always fascinated him and he would always feel that this was him home because it was the first place he felt safe and loved.

Remus led the two children to his quarters.

"Can't we stay in Gryffindor Tower?" Ariadne asked as they walked away from the tower.

"No," Remus answered.

"Why not?"

"The prefects have not arrived and I want to keep an eye on you," Remus said simply. "We need to talk a little about the rules, until the rest of the school arrives."

"Aren't they the same?" Ariadne asked.

"No. First there are Dementors surrounding the castle, so you are not allowed near the walls or outside the gates."

"Why are Dementors here? Is it because of Sirius Black?" Ariadne asked, while Harry looked confused.

"Yes, Ariadne," Remus said and directed his attention to Harry saying, "Dementors are the guards of Azkaban."

"They're terrible, if you get near one it sucks away all of your happiness," Ariadne said with wide eyes.

"What's Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"The wizarding prison," Ariadne said.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"A very evil man who killed a lot of muggles," Remus said sadly.

"How did he get out?"

"No one knows. It's the first time anyone has ever escaped form Azkaban," Ariadne said excitedly.

"Enough, about Sirius Black and the Dementors. The second rule is you tell me where you are at all times."

"Uncle Remus, we're not first years," Ariadne complained.

"I realize that, but I want to know where you are. Finally, you will finish all of your homework. I expect to see some finished each night before bed."

"Ok, Uncle Remus," Ariadne said.

"Professor Lupin, I need to check on Hedwig and send a note to Ron and Hermione, may we head to the Owlery?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. Make sure you stay within the grounds," Remus said looking pointedly at his niece.

"Uncle Remus, I wouldn't dare disobey you on the first day," Ariadne teased. "Come on Harry."

Ariadne and Harry ran down the empty corridors when they were stopped by a familiar silky voice,

"POTTER, LUPIN!"

"Hello, Professor Snape. How was your summer?" Ariadne asked politely.

"Why are you running through the halls?" Snape asked harshly.

"It's the fastest way to the Owlery," Ariadne said.

"Miss Lupin, because your uncle is a teacher at this school, it doesn't mean that you will run around wild. What am I saying? He ran wild around this school as a boy, so why should you be any different," Snape sneered.

"Professor, we are not running wild," Harry argued.

"Running in the hall without any supervision, what do you call it Potter?"

"Going to the Owlery," Ariadne said.

"Twenty points from…"

"Sorry Professor, school hasn't started yet," Harry said cutting Snape off.

"Why are you here Potter? I knew I had to deal with the Lupin brat, but not you."

"I brought him with me, Severus," Remus said walking up behind them.

"And you are allowing them to run ramped around the school?"

"No, I was allowing them to go to the Owlery," Remus said calmly.

"Your niece has too much cheek and I suggest you rein her in," Professor Snape said leaving the three of them standing there.

"Ariadne?" Remus asked.

"He hates us," Ariadne said simply.

"He does, Professor," Harry said.

"Get to the Owlery," Remus said. "I will be in Professor Dumbledore's office until supper. I expect some homework finished."

Harry wrote notes to both Ron and Hermione. He gave Ron's to Hedwig and Hermione's to a spotted owl. Ariadne stood by the window looking around the grounds hoping to see a Dementor, but instead she saw a huge black dog.

"Harry, do you see that?" Ariadne asked pointing to the Quidditch Pitch.

"It looks like a dog," Harry said.

"Let's get closer," Ariadne said.

"Ok."

The children walked slowly across the ground toward where Ariadne saw the large black dog, but once on the Pitch, it was gone.

"I guess it had somewhere else to go," Harry said.

"Come on let's get back to the castle. We have homework to do," Ariadne said.

"Are you sure I didn't run into Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry teased.

"Nope, just trying to stay on my uncle's good side. It's going to be a long year if not."

They walked back to the castle laughing and joking when the hooded figure glided across the yard.

"Harry, run," Ariadne said pulling Harry along with her.

**Dumbledore's Office:**

"Where are the children, Remus?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Harry wanted to write Ron and Hermione, so I sent them to the Owlery."

Dumbledore was out of his seat and looked out the window. The next thing the professors knew, he was gone.

The rest of the Professors followed quickly. Remus followed with a stomach full of worry.

**Hospital Wing:**

"Professor Dumbledore, I promise we didn't go anywhere near the walls," Ariadne said the moment they were in the hospital wing.

"I know, my dear. Before the student's arrive the Dementors will search the grounds daily. I am sure they felt you and Harry," Professor Dumbledore reassured.

"What happened to Harry?" Ariadne asked.

"The Dementors have different effects on different people," Remus explained hugging his niece. "Eat your chocolate."

Harry woke up a few minutes later and asked,

"What happened?"

"We got to meet a Dementor," Ariadne said, "And I for one never want to again."

Making the Professors laugh.

"Harry, eat some chocolate," Madam Pomfry said.

Harry took the chocolate in a shaking hand and started eating. He agreed with Ariadne. He didn't want to meet another Dementor as long as he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher: **

Harry had a great week before the start of term. He felt like he was a member of a family. Yes, he had that with the Weasley's, but for some reason this was a little different.

Ariadne was right. Professor Lupin was a lot of fun. He had so many stories about Harry's Dad and Mum.

"Well, one time you father and I went into Hogsmeade; now we were not fond of Professor Snape, so we pulled a prank on him. James had his invisibility cloak on and he kept grabbing his cloak and tripping him. After the third time, Lily started throwing hexes. Finally the body-bind hex hit him. It took over an hour to find him."

"My mum was friends with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Yes she was. They knew each other from early childhood, according to Lily."

"How could she like that greasy git?" Ariadne asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ariadne, that is not an appropriate way to describe a professor," Remus admonished.

"Sorry, Uncle Remus," Ariadne said quickly. Both Remus and Harry knew she was not even close to sorry.

"Professor Snape is a good man. He is a little stern in his demeanor," Remus admitted.

"Stern? I would say downright mean," Harry said.

"Now Harry, as I just said, Professor Snape and your father had a terrible history," Remus said.

"It isn't fair that he takes it out on me and the way he treats Neville is awful," Harry said.

"How much homework did you both finish today?" Remus asked deciding it was time to change the subject.

"We finished potions," Harry said making Ariadne laugh.

"Yeah we saved the worst subject for last. It was ridiculous," Ariadne said making a face. "The prat wanted us to read the first two chapters after writing five essays."

"Ariadne, last warning," Remus said harshly.

"So what are we going to learn in your class this year, professor?" Harry asked deciding to help Remus out and keep Ariadne out of trouble.

"The third year's main focus is on Dark Creatures," Remus said.

"Are we going to have hands on experience?" Harry asked.

"You will have to wait until class commences to find out."

"What's the point of having a professor in the family if I don't know what to expect in class?" Ariadne teased.

"The professor can help keep naughty girls out of trouble," Remus said.

"I'm not that bad," Ariadne said.

Remus just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I am that bad," Ariadne said unabashed.

"What did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked laughing at the exchange.

"I've had many jobs and traveled a great deal before my sister died and Ariadne came to live with me."

Ariadne sat quietly during this point. One of the things that bothered her most in life was how others treated her uncle. He was a good man and didn't deserve to be discriminated against. Harry thought Ariadne's thoughtful silence had something to do with her mother's death. Ariadne didn't talk much about her parents. All Harry really knew was that her parents died and she moved in with her uncle.

"The Hogwarts Express arrives tomorrow. Are you both ready for a new term?" Remus asked.

"I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"Me too and we have new classes this year. It should be a lot of fun," Ariadne said.

"Good, because it's time for bed," Remus said getting up and picking up their teacups.

"One more story," Ariadne begged.

"No, you don't need any more to hold over my head when you're in trouble," Remus teased.

"Not that it would help any," Ariadne said smiling giving him a quick hug. "Night."

"Night Professor Lupin. Thanks for letting me stay with you," Harry said.

"It's been my pleasure. See you in class on next week."

"We have to wait a whole week for your class?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know what class we first?" Harry asked.

"Potions," Remus said laughing.

They both groaned.

Harry was just finishing brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on Professor Lupin's door. Ariadne signaled for him to come over.

"I want to hear this," Ariadne said noticing it was Professor McGonagall.

"Why?"

"I think it's about Sirius Black," Ariadne said.

"So did you tell him?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, I really don't think he should know," Remus said.

"I agree, but you know how curious that lot is. I don't want them running amuck."

"Minerva, one of the many reasons I am here is to make sure of that. Harry does not need to know that Sirius Black want to kill him."

Ariadne looked at the pale Harry.

"Are you ok?"

"No, someone wants to kill me," Harry said.

"Well, why should this year be any different? You've defeated You Know Who twice, how bad could this mass murderer be," Ariadne said trying to cheer him up.

"That's one way to look at it."

"Come on Harry, you can't change it, so there is no use worrying about it."

"You're not the one he wants to kill."

"True, but we have bigger problems right now."

"What?"

"We were just caught, eavesdropping."

"Ariadne and Harry, I thought I told you to get in bed," Remus said harshly.

"We heard Professor McGonagall and wanted to know what was going on," Ariadne said.

"I should have been told that Sirius Black was after me," Harry said angrily.

"I don't agree, but since you know we can talk about it. Ariadne, we does not include you," Remus said.

"But Remus," Ariadne whined earning her a sharp smack on her bum.

"To bed," Remus said pointing to her room.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ariadne," Harry said feeling sorry for his friend the swat sounded like it hurt.

"And Ariadne, if you are near that door again you will not like the consequences. Do you understand?" Remus asked

"Yes, sir."

Remus led Harry back in the living room and poured another cup of tea.

"What do you want to know Harry?" Remus asked.

"Why is he after me?"

"We don't know and we're really not sure if he is," Remus said.

"Why do you think he is after me?"

"He was one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eater and many feel that if you are gone Voldemort will come back."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Harry, Dumbledore has everything under control and you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Yes, sir."

"Harry, I need your word that you will not go after Black."

"Why would I go after him?"

"Just give me your word," Remus said seriously.

"You have it. There is no way I am going after someone who wants to kill me."

"Goodnight Harry, please let me know if you need anything."

"I will, sir."

Harry and Ariadne were waiting in the Great Hall when everyone showed up the next night. Both were transfixed on how much everyone had changed over the summer and how small the first years were. It was weird to wait and not filter in with the rest of the students.

"I want to ride the train next year," Ariadne said.

"Yeah, everyone is staring," Harry replied.

"Right now I would love to have the power of telepathy. I wonder if there's a potion or charm for just that," Ariadne said.

Harry laughed, he thought Ariadne would be upset about getting in trouble the night before, but the moment the sun was up she was her cheery self. She even joked about the spank her uncle delivered when Remus was out of the room of course. Harry had never met someone like that in his life, nothing could get her down.

Finally he saw Ron and Hermione and waved them over.

"Why weren't you on the train?" Ron asked.

"He came to Hogwarts with me," Ariadne said.

"Why were you here early?" Hermione asked.

"I still had detentions to make up with Snape, so did Harry," Ariadne joked.

"Really?" Ron asked

"No, my uncle is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ariadne laughed.

The four friends quickly found themselves in conversations about what to expect this year.

"What classes did you pick?" Ariadne asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations," both Harry and Ron said.

"Ruins, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Divinations," Hermione said.

"How are you going to do all of those classes?" Ariadne asked incredulously.

"I just am. What are you taking?" Hermione answered.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ruins," Ariadne said.

"I was sure you would take Divinations with us," Harry said.

"Nope, I've met Professor Trelawney once. Let me know what you think after your first class," Ariadne said laughing.

"What about her?" Ron asked only to be interrupted.

"Oy, Ariadne we need some help tonight," George said. "You in?"

"Always, George."

"Ariadne, your uncle is here. Are you really going to keep pulling pranks with Fred and George?" Hermione asked. She never liked how much trouble Ariadne got in because of Fred and George.

"Why not?" Ariadne said mischievously following George and Fred out of the Great Hall, "I'll see you in the common room."

"I can't believe her," Hermione said harshly, "Isn't she worried about how her behavior will make her uncle look."

"Awe, come on Hermione, Professor Dumbledore knew how Ariadne was before he hired Professor Lupin," Ron said.

"Trust me Professor Lupin knows exactly what to expect out of Ariadne," Harry said laughing.

"What's he like? Is he as cheery and free spirited like Ariadne?" Ron asked.

"Not free spirited. I think his class will be a lot of fun, but I don't think it will be easy," Harry said looking at the head table.

"He looks like he's sick or something," Hermione said.

"I think he is. Ariadne was really concerned about him when he showed up at the Leaky Cauldron. I've never seen her that serious," Harry said.

"Ariadne serious, that is something I would like to see," Hermione said.

"Ariadne is like Fred and George. Serious really isn't a part of who they are," Ron said.

"So how was the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked. Not wanting Ron and Hermione to start fighting.

"Dementors boarded the train. It was awful, I felt like I would never be happy again," Ron said.

"I know Ariadne and I ran into some on the grounds," Harry said omitting that he passed out. Ariadne promised she wouldn't say anything and neither was he. It was too embarrassing.

"Why are they here?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius Black," Ron said astounded that she didn't know that.

"Why would he come here?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to kill me," Harry said.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ron said together.

"Yep, Ariadne and I overheard Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall talking."

"What are you going to do mate," Ron asked.

"Nothing."

"What can he do?" Hermione asked.

"What was strange was Professor Lupin was worried I would go after him," Harry said.

"You would have to be mental to go after a mass murderer," Ron said.

Fred, George, and Ariadne walked quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room which was thankfully empty.

"So what do you have planned?" Ariadne asked.

"Filling the classrooms with enchanted signs, with a special message for each professor, but Professor Snape's will have a little something extra," Fred said laughing.

"Kinda boring," Ariadne said.

"I'm hurt Ariadne, it took a great deal of skill to perfect the signs," Fred said still smiling.

"Ok, tell me more," Ariadne said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"So every time someone touches the sign it multiplies by three. The counter curse is pretty hard so the professors shouldn't get rid of them for a couple of days at least. I wonder how many signs there will be by the end of week," George said laughing.

"Hundreds I supposed. Filch will keep touching them. Fred, sorry that I doubted your and George's magical skills," Ariadne said.

"You're forgiven," Fred said.

"Anyway we're going to take things slowly this year. You know with your uncle here, we don't want you to get into too much trouble right away that is. Trust me the jokes will grow as the year goes on," George said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Ok, when do we start?" Ariadne asked

"After hours of course," Fred said quietly as Percy and the first years wandered in.

"Hey Percy!" Ariadne said smiling and waving at him.

"You three better not be planning anything. Fred and George you have fair warning, if you get Ariadne into any trouble I will write Mum. Professor Lupin doesn't need to be disgraced," Percy warned.

"I thank you kind sir, for your concern for my behavior and the fate of my family honor," Ariadne said adding a curtsey for effect.

Percy promptly turned crimson with anger. Making the twins burst into fits of laughter. With that Percy stormed out of the common room.

"Ariadne, you always know the right thing to say to our brother," Fred said through his laughter.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in a few minutes later.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Ariadne said leaving the twins.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Ariadne said.

"Come on Ariadne," Ron said.

"It will spoil the surprise. So how was your summer?" Ariadne asked.

"We went to Egypt to see Bill. It was great," Ron said, "How about you?"

"I was grounded most of the summer because of the Chamber of Secrets and the all of the pranks I pulled with Fred and George."

"And you're off to pull another one," Hermione admonished shaking her head.

"Hermione you worry too much," Ariadne said.

"And you don't worry enough," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Harry did you tell them about your aunt?" Ariadne said wanting to change the subject.

Harry told the story of Aunt Marge and ending up at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I can't believe it? I wish we could do that to Snape," Ron said.

"Me too," Ariadne replied. "Hermione, could you figure out how he did it?"

"No and even if I could I wouldn't. Accidental magic is dangerous," Hermione said.

Ron and Ariadne kept begging Hermione and Hermione kept telling them no. Harry laughed at his three friends. It was great to be back.

At two in the morning Ariadne snuck out of the girl's dormitory meeting Fred and George in the common room. She felt Hermione's glare as she walked out. Hermione was not going to approve of this prank.

"Fred, do you have the map?" George asked.

"Yep, I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Fred said.

The map appeared and Filch was in his office, the professors all seemed to be out of their classrooms.

"That map always amazes me," Ariadne said.

"Looks like the cost it clear," Fred said.

"Ariadne, take the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors. Fred, take the dungeon, ground floor, and 1st floor, and I will take the rest," George said. "Fred, keep the map, since you'll be closest to Filch and Snape."

It took nearly two hours before the three were back up in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked harshly.

"Setting up a prank," George said.

"It better be a good one. I had to convince Percy that you weren't up to anything and that Ariadne was in her room. It almost took an hour."

"Thanks sis," Fred said giving Ginny a hug.

"You'll love it Ginny," Ariadne promised.

The next morning the Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ariadne walked down stairs and joined George and Fred at the Gryffindor table. Most of the professors looked annoyed.

"What did you do?" Hermione hissed looking directly at the twins and Ariadne.

"Us? Nothing," Fred said smiling.

"You wound me, Hermione," George said holding his heart.

Ariadne just laughed and ate her sausages refusing to look at the head table. It was hard to keep a straight face when the professors glared at them. When Filch stormed through the Great Hall, Fred, George, and Ariadne almost lost it. He was fuming. Snape and Remus got up and followed Filch out.

Professor McGonagall passed out the schedules giving George, Fred, and Ariadne each a hard look.

"Potions first, I'm not ready for Snape or Malfoy yet," Ron whined.

"I don't know Ron, I think potions might be interesting this morning," Ariadne said mischievously.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late," Hermione said looking at Ariadne disapprovingly.

The four walked quickly down to the dungeons. Signs were floating throughout the dungeon all saying the same thing.

"Why are all of these signs floating around?" Neville asked.

"Maybe it's Professor Snape's birthday. They do say "for a greasy git"," Ariadne said making everyone in the hallway laugh.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Lupin," Professor Snape said silkily.

The class filed in after Snape only to see more signs floating around the classroom.

"Professor, if it isn't your birthday, why do you have signs? Is it part of today's lesson?" Ariadne asked.

"Twenty more points from Gryffindor. Miss Lupin I would suggest you remember to raise your hand and wait until you are called upon before speaking. I will discuss this further with you after class."

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said unabashed.

The signs kept buzzing loudly every time Snape opened his mouth making everyone laugh. That must have been the extra surprise for the potion's master Fred was talking about. Finally, Snape was able to get them out of the classroom without touching them. Potions went smoothly after that, with the exception of poor Neville melting his cauldron for the hundredth time and Snape screaming at the poor boy.

"Do you want us to wait?" Harry asked.

"No, go on I'll meet you in Care of Magical Creatures. Can you please tell Hagrid I'll be late?"

"Sure, good luck," Harry said.

The moment the classroom was cleared. Snape turned on Ariadne and hissed,

"I know you were part of this prank and when I find out for sure I will see that you and the Weasley twins are expelled. But for now you have detention with me tomorrow night for your actions today."

"Why? I only asked a question and forgot to raise my hand," Ariadne argued.

"I will determine what behaviors deserve punishment in my class, Miss Lupin. You will not get special treatment, because of the werewolf."

"His name is Remus Lupin not the werewolf. Would you like me to write it down for you, to help you remember?" Ariadne asked sweetly.

"Make that three weeks of detention and another twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek. I will also inform the **werewolf** of your three weeks worth of detention and why they were assigned," Snape sneered.

"May I leave, sir?" Ariadne asked angrily.

"Go."

The moment she was out of the office she started crying; even here Remus was going to be discriminated against. Five minutes later Ariadne was outside for Care of Magical Creature still trying to compose herself. She was not going to let Snape get to her.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"He gave me dentition for the next three weeks," Ariadne said trying to smile.

"That seems harsh even for Snape," Harry said.

"I deserve it. I was kinda was cheeky. I also lost another twenty points for Gryffindor," Ariadne said.

"Ariadne! That's sixty points in one class," Hermione said harshly.

"There was a reason, Hermione and I'm sure you can get them back for us."

"Do you think your uncle will say anything?" Harry asked.

"If he does I can't change it. What is that?" Ariadne asked in amazement, as Hagrid led a creature into the paddock.

Ariadne's three friends knew it wasn't only detention, something Snape said upset her. She had been crying before she came out and Harry promised himself that he would talk to her alone as soon as possible. They had become extremely close during those two weeks.

"Wicked," both Ron and Harry said.

"A hippogriff, they are very dangerous," Hermione said.

Hagrid's class was amazing. Harry was even able to ride the Hippogriff which flew. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy decided to insult the creature and was hurt making the class end on a sour note.

"He did that on purpose," Ron said.

"I know, anything to get Hagrid in trouble," Harry said outraged.

"Well, they are dangerous and he's in the hospital wing," Hermione tried.

"Hermione, Hagrid said to treat them with respect so Malfoy deserved it. It's barely a scratch," Ariadne said.

The four of them wandered into the Great Hall and everyone was talking about Professor Lupin's class.

"Why didn't Dumbledore hire him years ago?" George asked Ariadne.

"He was busy doing other things. Raising me for one," Ariadne said smiling.

"When do we have him?" Ron asked.

"Not next week," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione groaned.

"That's too long," Ron said.

"Well, Miss Ariadne, we are doing nothing to disturb his class this year," Fred promised as he plopped down next to her.

"I'm so glad Fred. I might have gotten angry and hexed you if you did."

"You angry? Never," George said. "That would be like Fred getting angry."

"Hey Professor," Fred said.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Ariadne, would you mind joining me in my office for a few minutes?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Ariadne said getting up from the table. "I guess I'll meet you in the common room?"

"No, we're heading to the library to get started on our homework," Hermione said.

"Ok, meet ya there."

Ariadne followed Remus to his office on the second floor.

"How was your first day?" Ariadne asked sitting in the chair that Remus pointed to.

"Good until I got a visit from Professor Snape."

"Oh and how was Professor Snape on this fine afternoon?"

"Angry. Would you care to explain why you treated him with such disrespect?"

"It really wasn't disrespect. I just asked him if he needed me to write your name down, he was having trouble remembering it. He called you werewolf," Ariadne said.

"Ariadne, I am a werewolf," Remus said simply.

"I realize that, but you are not only a werewolf."

"Ariadne, I love that you want to stick up for me, but I am an adult and have been a werewolf for most of my life. What people think of me, doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Sweetheart, I know that, but I won't allow you to disrespect anyone on this staff including Professor Snape."

"He disrespected you."

"It doesn't matter. You know he makes the Wolfbane Potion for me and has for years. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be living with me."

"I realize that, but he's still a git."

"Ariadne, I wasn't going to punish you, but perhaps I should change my mind?"

"No Uncle Remus, I have three weeks worth of detention with him and lost sixty house points."

"But you seem unrepentant for your actions."

"I haven't had to serve detention yet," Ariadne said trying not to smile because she wasn't sorry one bit for what she said.

"This is your one warning for the entire year. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And I don't have to tell you what to expect if we need to talk again about behavior?"

"No Uncle Remus, I'll behave. I like my bum the color it is and I enjoy sitting down without a cushioning charm too much," Ariadne said getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm glad. Ariadne one more thing, know anything about the signs?"

"Signs? You mean the ones floating around school? They were kinda cute, weren't they? I better get my homework done," Ariadne said rushing out, before Remus could ask her anything else. Lying was not allowed in the Lupin household.

Remus laughed the minute the door was closed. He figured she was a part of it, but until she was caught he wasn't going to punish her. His signs read, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Ariadne headed towards the library where her friends were waiting with a big smile on her face. Fred and George were waiting for her around the corner and grabbed her.

"You didn't get in trouble for the signs?" Fred asked.

"No, I got in trouble because of Snape. Nice touch with the buzzer," Ariadne said smiling.

"We were worried," George said.

"Really? You two worried? I'm touched. Come on guys, if we worried about trouble we wouldn't do anything fun," Ariadne said. "I gotta get to the library."

"Have fun studying. I'm sure Hermione has a wonderful schedule set up for you," Fred laughed.

"Aren't your O. W. L.s this year?"

"Yes and?" Fred teased.

"Shouldn't you get to the library?"

"Us study? Never," George said.

"Bye guys."

Harry looked at the library doors a thousand times waiting for Ariadne. The minute she was there Harry asked her to look for a book with him.

"What was wrong this afternoon? Why were you crying?" Harry asked.

"It was just something Snape said. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He was just being a git and talking about Uncle Remus, like he does your dad."

"He's a prat."

"I know. I am defiantly not looking forward to my detentions."

"Was Professor Lupin cross?"

"Not really. What surprised me was he knows I helped with the signs, but didn't really say or do anything about it."

"Lucky. Don't let Snape get to you."

"I won't so don't worry. Thanks Harry."

"Let's go get some work done or Hermione will send a search party."

They both walked back to the table and started on their homework.

The first DADA class didn't come fast enough for the third year Gryffindor students. Everyone kept saying how great Professor Lupin's classes were. Ariadne was berated with questions every night at supper from all of the house tables. She supposed it would calm down after a few weeks.

"Welcome," Remus said smiling. "Today we are learning about boggarts."

Professor Snape glided in and handed Remus a potion.

"Thank you, I will take it later."

"You should take it as soon as possible. Oh, I see you have Neville Longbottom in this class, be careful most everything he does ends in disaster," Snape sneered making poor Neville blush.

"I was actually thinking about having Mr. Longbottom help me to demonstrate today's lesson," Remus said.

Snape glided out of the classroom without saying another word.

For most of the class everyone was able to face their worst fears and transform them into something funny. Remus stopped the lesson when Harry walked up for his turn.

"I think that is enough for one day. Please read the chapter on boggarts and summarize what you have read."

Harry walked out of the class puzzled. Why wouldn't Professor Lupin let him face the boggart? Did he think Harry was weak? Was it because he passed out when he faced the Dementors?

Ron and Hermione were walking ahead talking about the class and the different fears everyone had.

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Right," Ariadne said rolling her eyes, "you're upset because Uncle Remus didn't let you face the boggart."

"Why didn't he?"

"Let's go back and ask," Ariadne said pulling Harry's arm.

They walked into Professor Lupin's office as he was drinking the potion Snape had left.

"Don't you have another class?" Remus asked.

"Yeah and I'll head to it. Harry has a question," Ariadne said pushing Harry in and walking out of the office.

"Go on, Harry," Remus said.

"Why didn't you let me face the boggart?"

"I didn't want Voldemort suddenly appearing in my class. I thought it would be disturbing to say the very least," Remus said.

"I wasn't even thinking about him. I actually was thinking about the Dementors."

"So you fear, fear, very wise. Well, next time I promise not to assume what you will see."

"Thanks Professor."

"Head off to your next class. I'm sure Professor Sprout is waiting for you and Ariadne. I bet she is waiting for you just around the corner."

Professor Lupin was right, Ariadne was waiting.

"So?"

"He thought Voldemort would appear," Harry said laughing.

"I thought so too," Ariadne replied. "Come on we're late for Herbology."

"Ariadne, why are you and Professor Lupin afraid of crystal balls?"

"It has to do with our family history and that's one of the reasons I refuse to take Divinations. The other is Professor Trelawney is mental," Ariadne said laughing hard. Ron had been bugging her all morning about Divinations and how much fun they would have if everyone was together.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secrets of Remus Lupin:**

Ariadne was sick of detention with Professor Snape. It took every ounce of her energy not to disrespect the man. Three weeks was seemed like they would never end, but tonight was the last night.

"Come," Severus said knowing exactly who it was.

"Good evening Professor," Ariadne said.

"Miss Lupin, you may begin you lines and after you can cut up some aconite for the werewolf's potion."

"Yes sir," Ariadne said ignoring Professor Snape all together. After three hours she was finally released with Snape's,

"You may leave."

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked hand and hand though the dungeon when they saw Ariadne Lupin walking out of Snape's office. Ariadne wanted nothing more than the return to her dorm. Snape had pushed her almost to the breaking point with his snide comments.

"Look who's here," Draco sneered.

"Draco, leave me alone," Ariadne said trying to walk away. She was not about to take any more tonight especially from the Slytherins.

"Oh let her go Draco. Look at her; she's as shabby as her uncle. It can't be easy living with a drunk," Pansy said. Making Draco laugh.

"What did you say?" Ariadne demanded.

"Look at you, your wear rags and your uncle is a drunk, that's why he's sick all of the time."

Ariadne walked straight up to Pansy and punched her hard in the noise blood spurted everywhere. Pansy started screaming bloody murder and Draco stood in complete shock.

Ariadne's wand was out so she could jinx Draco next, until someone started dragging her down the hall. She didn't want to turn around fearing it was Snape.

"Come on before Snape gets down here," Harry said.

"Harry, let me go."

"What is going on?"

"Just having a bad day. That's going to get a whole lot worse," Ariadne said

"Ariadne, I know Snape can…"

"Harry James Potter, don't even think about giving me a lecture on keeping my temper when just last week you called him an overgrown bat in the middle of class. Luckily, he only gave you one day of detention for it."

"Your right," Harry said laughing.

"Sorry, Harry, that wasn't fair. So you think I'll get in trouble for punching her?" Ariadne asked smiling

"Why couldn't you punch Draco too?"

"I was going to hex him, but you stopped me."

"So where should we go?"

"Uncle Remus's office," Ariadne said miserably.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Harry said.

"Yeah and maybe Snape will dress like Neville's boggart tomorrow."

They both started laughing at the memory as they walked up to the second floor.

"You want me to come in?" Harry asked.

"No thanks."

"He should know that you didn't start it."

"Uncle Remus always listens. Don't worry, Harry."

"See ya in the Common Room?"

"I have a feeling I'll be grounded to his quarters for a while."

"Great Hall for breakfast?"

"See ya there."

Ariadne knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come on in Ariadne," Remus said without any anger in his voice.

"Hi," Ariadne said flopping on the couch.

"Hi, do you know who just left?"

"I would bet it was Professor Snape."

"You broke Miss Parkinson's nose."

"It's probably an improvement."

"Ariadne," Remus warned.

"Sorry."

"Why did you lose your temper? It's not like you."

"Three weeks of listening to Snape belittle me, Harry, you, Neville and it was more than I could take. Once I finished I walk out into the hall and there's Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Well, they couldn't just let me go about my way, instead they had something to say and I lost my temper."

"What did they say?"

"Uncle Remus, I really don't want to relive it."

"Ariadne."

"She talked about how poor we were and that you were probably a drunk because of how sick you always look."

"Why did you let them get to you?"

"Uncle Remus most things in life don't get to me. I won't let someone like Pansy Parkinson say things about you. Just imagine what she would say if she knew the truth."

"Sometimes I think my being a werewolf affects you more than it affects me," Remus said sadly.

"I don't care that you're a werewolf, what I care about is how people treat you."

"You're not going to change people by beating them up."

"It makes me feel better," Ariadne said smiling, but the scathing look her uncle gave her made the smile vanish.

"You are grounded for the next two weeks and you are not going on the Hogsmeade trip on Halloween."

"Two weeks? That's a lifetime."

"Sorry kiddo. I'm not letting you punch people just because you're angry."

"Can I go to the library?"

"If you are studying and not talking to your friends."

"Can I go to the Quidditch match?"

"No."

"Uncle Remus. That's not fair."

"Sorry, life isn't fair."

"I'm already missing Hogsmeade; can't I at least go to the Quidditch match?"

"Ariadne, would you like to be grounded another week or are you finished arguing?"

"I'm finished. I need to get my stuff."

"House elves already brought it. So sit at the table and get started on your homework."

"You know, days like today I wish you weren't teaching here," Ariadne teased.

"And days like today, I wish I could just send a howler. Wait I could still send one tomorrow morning," Remus said trying to sound serious.

"You wouldn't."

Ariadne had received a half a dozen howlers since coming to Hogwarts. Only Fred and George had received more and that was because they had been there longer.

"You'll have to wait and see."

o o

Ariadne came down for breakfast and saw all of her friends waiting anxiously.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, you won't be alone for the Hogsmeade visit. I'm grounded for two weeks."

"That's out of bounds," Ron said.

"Pansy deserved it," Hermione said.

"Did I hear you're grounded for two weeks?" Fred asked.

"Yes,"Ariadne said miserably.

"Who's fault is it?" George demanded.

"Snape's actually," Ariadne said.

"Well Professor Snape is about to have a very bad day," Fred said mischievously.

"Can I help?" Ariadne asked smiling.

"No, you can't get into anymore trouble. We need you for our annual Halloween Prank," George said.

"What are you going to do?" Ariadne asked.

"You're going to love it," Fred said, "Just wait."

Ariadne started laughing as Fred and George walked away plotting their revenge on Professor Snape.

"I'm glad we don't have potions today and you better stay far away from the dungeons," Hermione warned.

"Why do Fred and George always do stuff for you and not me?" Ron asked.

"She impressed them with her first prank," Harry said.

"What was your first prank?" Ron said trying to remember.

"You don't remember my first prank? Think about it, Snape's class, first year during the third week of term," Ariadne asked.

"You mean the bunnies?" Ron said smiling.

Hermione snorted in disapproval.

"Come on Hermione you have to admit it was funny," Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, when the fifth bunny jumped out of Professor Snape's desk I thought he was going to lose it," Ron said laughing.

"And he did," Ariadne said.

_Flashback:_

_Ariadne decided the first day which teacher she would pull the prank on. She had known Professor Snape for years and hated the man. Ever since their first encounter and he threaten to spank her, their relationship had been rocky to say the least. Each month the man would glide into the house making snide comments as he delivered the potion. She had pulled small pranks on him before, most ending with a trip across Uncle Remus's knee and twice Snape had taken the liberty. So, maybe picking him wasn't the best idea, but hatred played a huge roll._

_Every night before bed she practiced the charm and by the third week she was able to do it. Getting the little eraser bunnies was easy. She had gone to a muggle shop two weeks before the start of term and bought them. She had found some muggle money on the street and decided using muggle props for her first prank would help insure she wouldn't get caught._

_The night before potions she placed the little eraser bunnies all over the classroom. She was able to make them jump with just a flick of her wand. _

_The next morning, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the potions class, when she noticed that Harry was in a bad mood and decided to give him a heads up._

"_Keep your eye on the empty cauldron."_

"_What did you…?_

"_Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. No talking when you enter my class."_

"_Sorry, sir," Harry said. _

_That was when the first bunny jumped out of the cauldron and bounced happily across the table. Professor Snape eyes flew around the room looking for the guilty party. All he saw were laughing children. The moment he started lecturing again, the second bunny jumped off the candelabra again bouncing happily away. When the fifth bunny jumped out of the desk he was livid and vowed to catch the culprit. He had an idea who it was all he had to do was catch her._

_The sixth bunny bounced right on Malfoy's desk, making the entire table jump. It wasn't until the tenth bunny that Ariadne was caught. Snape grabbed her arm and saw the wand in it._

"_Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Lupin your wand."_

_Ariadne reluctantly gave up her wand and had to stand in the corner for the rest of class. _

_End Flashback_

"I was sure he was going to murder me the moment you all left. I should have stopped at the fifth bunny, back then I tended to push things a little," Ariadne said laughing at the memory.

"Back then?" Hermione said.

"Now too, I guess."

"I remember that howler," Ron said shaking his head.

"Everybody remembers the howler. I watched the fireplace for days thinking Uncle Remus would make good on his threat," Ariadne said still laughing.

"Everyone in Gryffindor did. It's not very often that a howler threatened a spanking in the middle of the common room," Harry said laughing too.

"Well that night, Fred and George congratulated me and said trouble makers have to stick together. So we have," Ariadne said shrugging.

The four of them were still laughing as they walked into Charms.

"It seems the four of you don't need Cheering Charms today, but that is today's lesson," Professor Flitwick said smiling.

Charms was great, Ron and Ariadne both ended up with hiccups. The four of them headed to lunch still laughing. They had Care of Magical Creature in the afternoon. All in all it was a great day.

"Time to head back to prison," Ariadne said smiling.

"Tell, Professor Lupin we say hi," Harry said.

"Will do," Ariadne said.

Ariadne walked into her uncle's quarters and saw a very angry Remus Lupin.

"Tell me you were not part of that prank today."

"What prank?" Ariadne asked.

"Turning Professor Snape's hair pink."

Ariadne started laughing and said,

"You know I'm pants at potions."

"So you didn't do it or slip it into his tea?"

"Not this time," Ariadne said.

"Do you know who did?"

"Now, Professor Lupin is it fair to use our personal relationship to find out such information on other students?" Ariadne joked.

"So you do know who did it," Remus said and started laughing.

"So how mad was he when he stopped by?"

"Incensed, would be the correct word. You know that potion lasts a week," Remus said.

"A week! I can't wait for potions," Ariadne laughing harder.

"I never thought I would hear those words from you."

o o

Ariadne couldn't wait until breakfast the next morning to see Fred and George.

"Oy! Ariadne," Fred called the moment he saw her.

"Loved it," Ariadne said sitting next to him.

"See we found your smile," George said.

"Thanks."

"Good, well stay out of trouble, we need you October 31st." Fred warned.

"Will do," Ariadne giggled.

"Come on Fred our job is done here," George said and they walked away.

o o

The first Quidditch match of the year was finally upon them. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

"So are you able to go?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"You know I do. I can't believe he's making me miss it," Ariadne said sourly.

"Here you go," Harry said handing her the Invisibility Cloak.

"Really? Thanks Harry," Ariadne said giving him a huge hug.

"You're welcome. Ron is saving you a seat. Hermione isn't happy about it, but Ron and I wore her down."

"You're the best."

The match was going splendid until the Dementors decided to come. Harry passed out again and his broom flew into the Whomping Willow.

Harry awoke in the hospital wing.

"Are you ok?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Dementors," Ariadne said and they shared a knowing look.

"Where's my broom?" Harry asked.

"Here mate," Ron said giving him the broken pieces of the Nimbus.

"Hufflepuff won. Cedric Diggory tried to say it didn't count, but you know," Ariadne said.

"Yeah."

"Alright, Mr. Potter needs his rest," Madam Pomfrey.

The three of them left the hospital wing. Hermione turned on Ariadne,

"You knew the Dementors affected him this way. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hermione, he didn't want anyone to know. He felt that it made him look weak," Ariadne said.

"Someone should have known," Hermione said.

"The staff did know. Hermione it wasn't my place to say anything. Please don't be mad at us," Ariadne said.

"I'm not mad, I'm worried."

"Well then quit yelling at her Hermione. The look Lupin gave her means she's in enough trouble tonight," Ron said.

"Thanks for the reminder, Ron," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"You better go," Hermione said.

"He's talking to Dumbledore right now, but you're right. See ya at breakfast."

"Good luck," Ron said.

"Hey Ron, give this back to Harry," Ariadne said handing him the Cape.

o o

"Dumbledore, he needs training," Remus said.

"I agree. Can you find a safe way to teach him the Pratronus Charm?"

"Yes, Harry's boggart is a Dementor," Remus said.

"Good. Remus, I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

o o

Remus walked out of the headmaster's office in shock. The Headmaster was right; Harry needed someone to take care of him and needed a firm hand at times. He just never thought he would be entrusted with the responsibility. Sirius Black was named as Harry's godfather, not him. Who would trust a werewolf with the life of a child? When Mary begged him to take Ariadne he had been in shock and now Dumbledore was entrusting Harry into his care. It was unbelievable.

Remus would love to get his hands on Sirius Black. That man had betrayed everyone who Remus has ever loved. James and Lily lost their lives, Harry lost his parents, Mary lost the only man she ever loved and Ariadne lost her father and soon after her mother.

His sister was a fool when it came to Sirius Black, all of them were actually. Remus remembered their wedding and the birth of Ariadne as if they were yesterday. Sirius was so proud of his beautiful daughter who was only a few months younger than Harry. James and Sirius couldn't be happier with their little families. That's why the betrayal was so hard to take and understand. To this day Remus couldn't figure out why Sirius did it. Sure he was a Black, but his hatred of his family was apparent from the moment he arrived at Hogwarts. Why would he become a Death Eater?

The moment Sirius was found guilty, Mary changed Ariadne's name from Zebrine Ariadne Black to Ariadne Mary Lupin, hoping everyone would forget Sirius Black even had a daughter. She didn't want her daughter to grow up as the daughter of the man who betrayed the Potters. Everyone thought Mary and the baby fled the country fearing retribution. Instead Mary moved in with her brother and hid herself from the world until she died.

No matter how many times Ariadne asked Remus and Mary, they never told her who her father was. Mary made Remus promise on the day she died that Ariadne would never know. He was going to keep that promise if it was the last thing he did. Dumbledore helped by telling the staff not to mention Ariadne's father at anytime when she started school.

Fear had plagued Remus from the minute he found out about Black's escape. Would he come looking for Mary and Ariadne? He wasn't going to let Ariadne return to Hogwarts when Dumbledore offered him the job and now Dumbledore wanted him to become the legal guardian of Harry Potter. He would do it for the love of Lily, James, and Mary. Plus you couldn't help but to love the two thirteen year olds, even when one deliberately disobeys you.

o o

Ariadne waited for her uncle knowing he was going to be angry. She had disobeyed him, a huge offense at the Lupin's house. Hopefully, he would take into account that one of her best friends was in the hospital. Maybe he didn't realize that she showed up on the pitch from the stands, he could think she came from his quarters. Ariadne was not a liar and she wasn't starting today.

"How's Harry?" Remus asked as he walked in.

"He'll be ok."

"Want to explain why you were there?"

"Harry lent me his Invisibility Cloak."

"After I told you that you weren't allowed to go, you went anyway?"

"Yes."

"So you were wrong."

"Yes."

"We have to talk to about something, before we get to your punishment," Remus said.

"You know we could skip the punishment altogether. I promise I won't mind," Ariadne said and saw the slight smile cross Remus's lips.

"Nice try. I don't want Harry to go back to the muggles."

"Me neither, but how can we stop it?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like me to become Harry's legal guardian. What do you think about that?"

"It's brilliant," Ariadne said smiling.

"So you won't mind?"

"Absolutely not, in fact I would love it. We had so much fun this summer."

"That's what I thought too. So, I guess we should get to your punishment."

"I still wouldn't mind if you forgot about it altogether."

"No luck there kiddo. Come on let's get it over with. Trousers and pants my dear."

Ariadne did as she was told. Remus pulled her over his knee and transfigured a book into a small wooden paddle. That was when she started tp beg,

"NOOOOOOOOO. Not that. Pleeeeeease."

Remus didn't say a thing he just started.

**Smack, Smack, Smack. Smack, Smack**

You. **Smack.** Will. **Smack.** Not. **Smack.** Disobey. **Smack.** Me. **Smack.** When. **Smack**. You. **Smack**. Are. **Smack.** Grounded. **Smack**. You. **Smack.** Will. **Smack.** Stay. **Smack**. Where. **Smack.** You. **Smack**. Are. **Smack.** Supposed. **Smack.** To. **Smack. Smack. Smack. **

Remus helped his niece up and held her why she cried.

"I didn't know Harry had his father's cloak," Remus said when she was finished.

"We think Dumbledore gave it to him. He got it the first Christmas we were here. You're not going to take it away are you?"

"No, James would be disappointed if his son didn't have it," Remus said.

"Good, because it would have caused a huge row."

"Between you and Harry?"

"No, between you and me. Just so you know, you would have lost," Ariadne said smiling.

"Not even five minutes after a good spanking and your cheek is back," Remus laughed.

"So when are you going to ask Harry?"

"When he gets out of the hospital," Remus said.

"Can we visit him tonight?"

"When you're finished with your homework," Remus said and watched as Ariadne walked towards the table, "Ariadne no cushioning charm tonight."

"What's the use of knowing a spell when you can't use it when you really need it?" Ariadne grumbled and stood at the counter to finish her homework.

Remus laughed.

"Uncle Remus, are you going to tell him?"

"What?"

"That you are a werewolf."

"Not unless I have to."

"You have too many secrets."

"Trust me I know."

**A/N: I haven't had many reviews for this story, so I don't know if people like it or not. I love both positive and negative reviews. Just a couple of words will do. Thanks. I promise more Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the next chapter :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween:**

Harry was out of the hospital wing two days after the Dementor attack, Remus asked him over for supper. Harry found it odd, usually Ariadne asked him over and he also knew she wasn't grounded anymore.

Out of all of his friends Ariadne spent the most time in trouble, she even gave the twins a run for their money. Every time Remus grounded her, she would create a magical calendar. Now the calendar was amazing to say the least, each day was shaped like a tiny jail cell and Ariadne's stick figure would pace back and forth waiting to be released. In the morning Ariadne would blast the doors open from the previous day and her figure would move to the next cell. This time her figure had to spend time in fourteen cells before she was free, on the final day the paper exploded into fireworks of freedom. Just this morning Ariadne's figure was set free.

Harry didn't care why Professor Lupin wanted him to stop by for supper he was going. Every time he stopped by it was a lot of fun and he learn more about their parents, so he was going even if Ariadne wasn't going to be there.

Unlike Harry, the only word to describe Remus Lupin was nervous. How do you ask a child if they want you to become their legal guardian? Yes, he was one of Harry's father's closest friends, but Harry barely knew him. What if he said no?

Rejection was a huge part of Remus's life and to be honest it still hurt no matter what he told Ariadne. From the moment he was bitten his life had changed. His parents and his sister loved him, but they were faced daily with discrimination. It wasn't until Hogwarts that he found some type of acceptance. James, Sirius, and Peter were the best mates anyone could ever have and look how that turned out. Sirius ended the lives of both James and Peter. He still didn't understand how that could have happen. Being at Hogwarts was hard; the memories of his friends haunted him daily.

Tonight he was going to ask James Potter's son to live with him. The irony of the whole thing was he was asking James Potter's son to live with the daughter of the man who betrayed them. Was it the right thing to do? What if Harry and Ariadne learned the truth about Sirius Black? How would they react? He knew Harry would want revenge, but what would Ariadne want? Ariadne was right he had too many secrets and they were crushing him.

Ariadne was watching her uncle and could actually see the wheels of his mind turning.

"Uncle Remus, it will be fine," Ariadne said looking up from a magazine.

Remus laughed.

"Harry really likes you and he really hates the muggles."

"That doesn't mean anything, kiddo."

"I think it does. I'm not grounded anymore right?"

"Right, why?"

"Fred and George wanted me to come down to supper tonight, but I won't if you want me to stay here," Ariadne said sitting up.

"I think you should stay up here tonight. I want Harry to know you want this too," Remus said.

"Ok, but if you don't quit pacing, I'm going to practice cheering charms on you and you'll have the hiccups when he gets here," Ariadne said warned.

"Really? I have a better charm, _Rictusempra_," Remus said using the tickling charm on his poor defenseless niece. Ariadne was overcome by uncontrollable fits of laughter until he released her.

"So not fair, jinxing students at Hogwarts is forbidden," Ariadne said still laughing.

"Uncle's privilege," Remus said laughing.

Harry knocked on the door sighing as he heard the laughter inside and wished he could have that.

"So saved by the bell," Ariadne said jumping off the couch to get the door still laughing. "Hey, Harry. Enter at your own risk tonight."

Remus shot her a sour look.

"You shouldn't have used Rictusempra on me," Ariadne said.

"He hit you with the tickling charm?" Harry asked.

"Guilty," Remus said. "In my defense she was going to use cheering charms on me."

"Don't let her, Ron hiccupped for almost an hour," Harry said laughing.

"Traitor," Ariadne said smiling.

"Come on let's sit down and eat," Remus said.

"Did you finish McGonagall's essay yet?" Ariadne asked noticing how nervous Remus was and knowing he would go all parental about homework.

"Professor McGonagall," Remus said automatically.

"No, Hermione and Ron are working on it now," Harry said.

"When is it due?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow," Ariadne said smiling.

"And you waited until tonight?"

"It's not that long and we already started it, Professor," Harry said in their defense.

"We'll finish, don't worry. Harry and I almost always get E or O's in Transfigurations," Ariadne said. "Now if it were potions that would be another story."

"When is Professor Snape's next assignment due?" Remus asked.

"Monday, right Harry?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, we have all weekend," Ariadne said.

"And you're not waiting until Sunday night to start, right?" Remus asked.

"If Hermione has her way," Ariadne said laughing.

"She'll get it done early because of the Hogsmeade visit," Harry said.

"Ron, will wait until Sunday night, so maybe we should wait for him," Ariadne said knowing Remus wouldn't like this idea one bit.

"Maybe both of you should plant yourselves in this room and finish it while everyone is in Hogsmeade," Remus said sternly.

"We could do that," Ariadne said mischievously. Remus didn't miss the look.

"No, you will do that. Harry, I expect you to come with Ariadne," Remus said.

"Yes, sir," Harry said smiling. He loved being with Professor Lupin and Ariadne they always made him feel at home and the verbal banter was always fun to watch.

"See what I get for mentioning homework, we get to slave away our Saturday under the watchful eye of Professor Lupin. Who by the way is probably the worst potion brewer in Britain," Ariadne said smiling brightly at Harry.

"Ariadne, give Professor Lupin a break. There is no way he is as bad as Neville," Harry said laughing.

"He runs a close second," Ariadne teased.

"And she wonders why I hit her with the tickling charm," Remus said.

"Yeah, because you can't brew a potion to save your life," Ariadne said.

"Maybe I could if I found a potion that would take care of you cheek," Remus laughed.

"If there was such a potion, Snape would have forced it down her throat during the first term she was here," Harry added.

"Earlier," Remus and Ariadne said together.

Harry always forgot that Ariadne knew many of the teachers outside of Hogwarts, including, Snape. What was it like to have tea with Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore at your house?

"What are you thinking Harry?" Remus asked.

"They way you both said "earlier," it made me think you had Snape over for tea," Harry said.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Remus gently rebuked.

"He does have him over to my annoyance," Ariadne said.

"I know it's silly, but I don't picture professors anywhere but Hogwarts," Harry said honestly.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't keep us locked up in the castle," Remus said smiling.

"I know that, sir. It's just…"

"Hard to see us as people," Remus said.

"Yes, sir."

"That's because Professor Snape is an overgrown bat, not a person," Ariadne joked earning her a sharp glare from Remus that she shrugged off.

Harry laughed again. These two were brilliant. Harry felt Professor Lupin had the patients of a saint. Ariadne wouldn't last two days at the Dursley's. As if on cue, Professor Lupin asked,

"I was wondering how you like living with your muggle relatives. Lily never talked much about her family. I knew she had a sister, but never had the pleasure to meet her," Remus said.

Harry looked at Ariadne. Should he tell the truth or make things sound better than they actually were? Something in the man's eyes told him to tell the truth.

"Aunt Petunia is..

"A git," Ariadne filled in.

"Ariadne," Remus snapped.

"She's right, Professor. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate the wizarding world. They feel we're freaks. She calls my mum that all of the time. Uncle Vernon is worse, he doesn't want me to live there and would be happy to be rid of me. Unfortunately, I don't have anywhere to go. That's why when I blew up Aunt Marge, I ended up at the Leaky Cauldron. I would have stayed there the rest of the summer alone if you hadn't agreed to bring me to Hogwarts."

"A decision I am absolutely glad I made and would love to continue," Remus said.

"Sir?"

"I would like to become your legal guardian," Remus said.

Harry looked at Ariadne in shock.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"First you're a delightful young man and second you are the child of my two dearest friends. I know they would want you to be happy and I think you could be happy with us," Remus said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry really," Remus said.

"I think it's brilliant."

"Told you so," Ariadne said.

"_Rictusempra_," Remus said and Ariadne was laughing uncontrollably again. "I promise I won't curse you like this. But her cheek's been driving me crazy all night."

"I understand. There are times I feel the same way, sir," Harry laughed.

"Are you finished?" Remus asked Ariadne. Who shook her head yes.

"Don't let him fool ya Harry, torturing children is just part of being a good parent," Ariadne said still laughing.

"Now, Harry if you agree to this, I will become your legal guardian meaning I will have to look out for your well being," Remus said.

"That's parent code for rules and consequences," Ariadne said smiling. "The rules are pretty simple. Keep out of trouble aka follow school rules, be honest, and keep your temper. He expects good grades too. So for you: Grades no problem, honesty no problem, following the rules a little problem, but your temper is a HUGE problem."

Remus and Harry both laughed at Ariadne assessment.

"You know I'm right," Ariadne said."If it makes you feel any better I'll probably get in more trouble than you do."

"Why?" Harry asked even though he had a good idea way.

"I can't seem to follow the rules," Ariadne said without an ounce of remorse.

"Maybe I'll remind you of the rules more often," Harry teased.

"And like always, I won't listen," Ariadne teased back.

"Since Ariadne covered the rules pretty well, I guess we should turn to consequences," Remus said.

"Harry remembers my first howler; in fact the whole school remembers my first howler. So that consequence is covered," Ariadne said.

Remus had to laugh at that too. He regretted sending that howler the very next day. He could only imagine how embarrassing it must have been to hear his booming voice threatening to show up in the Gryffindor common room to give her a spanking. The howler it didn't have much of an impact, she was caught pulling her another prank two months later.

"The second consequence is grounding and he hears me complain about it enough, so that one is covered too. The final consequence is for swearing and extreme cheekiness. The dreaded scouring charm, he's quick in using it to fully wash your mouth out with soap," Ariadne said making a terrible face like she could still taste the soap.

"So you understand that you'll be punished not only by the school when you do something out of bounds?" Remus asked.

"I understand that, sir," Harry said trying not to laugh, Ariadne was making that almost impossible.

"Good," Remus said. "There's something else I want to talk to you about."

"I don't have to be here for this. Can I go meet Fred and George, now?" Ariadne asked getting up.

"What are you three planning?" Remus asked.

"Don't know yet and since I just covered consequences for bad behavior you don't have to remind me of them," Ariadne said laughing. "Welcome to the family, Harry."

"Thanks, Ariadne," Harry said shaking his head and laughing as she bounced out the door.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Remus asked the minute they were alone.

"Yes, sir. I think it's brilliant," Harry said honestly.

"Ok, the other thing I want to talk about is Dementors. I 'm worried about your reaction to the Dementors, so I would like to show how to produce a Patronus Charm."

"A Patronus Charm?"

"It a defense against Dementors. It is N.E.W.T. level magic, but I think you can do it," Remus said.

"Are you going to bring a Dementor into school?"

"No, your boggart should do the trick. Now, is this something you are interested in?"

"Yes. I was worried about what would happen during the next Quidditch game. Thanks Professor."

"You can call me Remus or Uncle Remus. Whichever one makes you feel comfortable."

"I think I'll start with Remus," Harry decided.

"Guess, I should have listened to Ariadne this summer," Remus laughed.

"She seems to know things before they happen. Do you think she's a seer?"

"Goodness no, if she was I wouldn't have to punish her so much," Remus laughed.

"Remus, thanks."

"Welcome to the family, Harry," Remus said putting his arm around him.

Harry walked back into the common room about two hours later. Remus asked all sorts questions about his life and they talked more about Harry's dad.

Harry had to talk to Ron and Hermione and tell them what was going on. He found them by the fire working on their homework.

"Where's Ariadne?" Harry asked.

"Still with Fred and George, the moment she came in the common room they went upstairs to their room. She hasn't even started the transfiguration easy," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"She'll get it done, Hermione," Ron said.

"Why didn't you come back with her?" Hermione asked.

"Remus and I were talking about things."

"Remus?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he sorta asked me if I wanted him to be my guardian."

"Blimey, mate. That's brilliant," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said. "Hermione, you're quiet about this. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Oh, no, I agree with Ron it's brilliant, I was just thinking about how Ariadne is going to feel about all this."

"I love it," Ariadne said bouncing on the couch next to Harry.

"Blimey, mate. Ariadne is going to be your sister," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said.

"Maybe you can keep her out of trouble," Hermione said.

"Not likely Hermione," Ariadne said smiling, "Ron did you finish your transfiguration essay?"

"Yeah and Hermione already checked it," Ron said smiling.

"Can I see it?" Ariadne said.

"Sure," Ron said handing it to her.

The four settled down and started working on their homework.

o o

Two nights later Ariadne hurried down the staircase to wait for Fred and George.

"You're going to pull another prank?" Harry asked.

"Don't go all older brother on me," Ariadne laughed.

"I'm not. Do you want to use my cloak?"

"No, we have it covered. Thanks though," Ariadne said, "Why are you up?"

"No, just thinking," Harry said looking at the fire.

Ariadne walked over to sit next to him.

"I hate Halloween," Harry said.

"I hate the day my mum died too," Ariadne said.

"What happened to your dad? You never talk about him," Harry said.

"It's like a taboo subject in our house. When mum was alive she would cry every time I asked, so I stopped. Once mum died, Uncle Remus still refused to tell me. It's really annoying, but after thirteen years of not knowing, I'm getting used to it."

"So I shouldn't mention it?"

"You could, but you'll hit a stonewall known as Remus Lupin. So why bother?"

"How about the fear of crystal balls?"

"Stonewall again that might break one day," Ariadne said smiling.

"Oy! You ready?" George whispered.

"You ok?" Ariadne asked as she got up.

"Just don't get into trouble, we're spending the whole day with Remus and you just finished being grounded," Harry said.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught, we have a secret weapon," Ariadne said smiling as she followed Fred and George out.

George, Fred, and Ariadne made their way down to the Great Hall. The jack-o-lanterns were already floating around the hall making their job easier.

Ariadne sat cross legged on one of the tables saying the incantation that George had taught her.

"Fred, how did you get Professor Snape to drink the hair potion?" Ariadne asked absentmindedly.

"That was over a week ago and you're just bringing it up now?" George asked.

"Grounded, remember," Ariadne said casting the next incantation.

"We had one of the house elves put it in his morning tea," Fred said laughing.

"How did you get a house elf to do that?" Ariadne said.

"Well, it was Dobby. We told him Professor Snape was sick and refused to take his medicine," George said laughing hard.

"Like most potions you have to drink it, but this one is sweet so putting it in his tea wouldn't change the flavor much. He doesn't drink anything while we're in class, so we knew we were in the clear," Fred started.

"Usually, that potion is fast acting like a pimple cream, but Fred and I have been working this summer on a way to slow down the reaction time," George said.

"We wanted the potion to work slowly, so we knew he couldn't blame it on us, but at the same time we wanted to be there when he noticed it. We figured that reaction time would be about three hours with all the changes we made and we were right," Fred said.

"The first one to notice was Katie Bell and she started laughing. The class looked up and everyone started to laugh. Snape demanded to know what was going on and Katie handed him a mirror," George said almost rolling with laughter.

"He looked in the mirror and went ballistic. I guess he didn't think pink was his color. Of course he yanked us both out of class. You know the usual threats and talk of torture and expulsion. You know how he is. Like usual, he couldn't pin anything on us," Fred said laughing.

"He went to Uncle Remus's office too," Ariadne said laughing along with them.

"The git tried to pin it on you?" George asked.

"Yeah, but Uncle Remus knows I'm pants with potions," Ariadne said laughing.

"That was our argument too," Fred said brightly.

"Yeah when he was yelling, I reminded him we had never received a score above Acceptable in his class, so there was no way we could brew potion that was so brilliantly improve the way he looked," George said.

"That cost us fifty points and three detentions," Fred said.

"Again the look on his face was priceless," George said.

"Great bit of magic, you two," Ariadne said smiling.

"Thanks for giving us a reason to use it," Fred said.

"You would have used it anyway," Ariadne said.

"But we were noble in its use. We were defending our little partner in crime," George said.

"Come on you two, we need to finish this," Fred said.

The three of them continued bewitching the pumpkins. When they were finally finished they dragged themselves back to Gryffindor Tower exhausted.

"See ya in the morning. I want to get there early and see the first few victims," Fred said as he walked up the stairs.

Ariadne noticed that Harry was still looking at the fire.

"Word to the wise, don't say Happy Halloween in the Great Hall."

"What will happen?"

"Your head will become a jack-o-lantern."

"For how long?" Harry asked laughing.

"About ten second. George and Fred think people would overreact if it were any longer."

"I bet they would," Harry said still laughing.

"Go get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun," Ariadne said pushing his shoulder.

"Alright."

"Harry, don't tell Ron about the jack-o-lanterns. He has the best expressions."

"I won't."

"Night, Harry."

"Night, Ariadne."

The next morning Ariadne, George, and Fred rushed to the Great Hall. As always their timing couldn't be better. Student's heads were already disappearing only to be replaced by one of the jack-o-lanterns.

"Happy Halloween," Hermione said as she walked in, the jack-o-lantern closest to her floated above her head, next the vanishing charm made her head disappear and the jack-o-lantern appear in its place.

"Hermione, your head gone!" Ron exclaimed his eyes huge.

"What about my head?" Hermione said as the jack-o-lantern floated away.

"It disappeared," Ron said glaring at Ariadne and the twins. "Happy Halloween."

Like Hermione his head was replaced by the jack-o-lantern.

It took over an hour for people to realize the trigger of the spell and by that point people were saying it just for effect. Laughing was abundant in the Great Hall that morning.

Most of the professors took the prank in stride. In fact Professor Dumbledore made it a point to wish every student a Happy Halloween, so he could figure out how the charm worked. His dazzling blue eyes transfixed with pride on the twins and Ariadne.

"That was a brilliant prank," Ron said smiling as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"It was a great piece of magic," Hermione admitted.

"We better head over to Uncle Remus's. Have fun in Hogsmeade," Ariadne said.

"Sorry, you both can't go," Ron said.

"Want us to bring you anything back?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be fine," Harry said.

The two of them walked up to Remus's quarters laughing about the reactions to the prank. The moment they were in the living room they noticed Professor Snape sitting down for a cuppa tea.

"Good morning Professor," Ariadne said shooting a look at her uncle then remembering it was only three days until the full moon. She also had a suspicion Snape was there about the prank this morning too.

"Did you enjoy the show this morning in the Great Hall?" Snape asked sipping his tea.

"Yes, it was a wonderful piece of magic. I wonder which professor did it," Ariadne said smoothly.

"All of the professors deny it," Remus said looking at Ariadne for any sign of guilt and not finding any yet.

"I thought for sure it was you Professor Snape," Ariadne said not able to resist.

"And I know for sure it was you and the Weasley twins," Snape said back just as fast.

"I don't know if a third year and two fifth years are capable of that," Remus said but like Snape he suspected the three of them pulled off the prank.

Harry watched the exchange as if it was something that had played out many times before. He would have to ask Ariadne later about it.

"If so our brilliance is wasted in school," Ariadne said sweetly.

"I agree expulsion would be a just course," Snape said acidly.

"I thought Professor Dumbledore liked the prank, so I doubt he would expel anyone," Harry said.

"Potter, you forget whoever orchestrated this prank was wandering the halls after hours. Not wise with a crazed killer on the loose," Snape said sipping his tea.

"Come on Harry, we have a potion's essay to complete and we wouldn't want to interrupt the nice chat Professor Snape and Uncle Remus want to have," Ariadne said pulling Harry from the room.

"Ok, why is he here?" Harry asked.

"He comes to tea when he's angry about something he thinks I did and can't prove. He thinks bringing Uncle Remus in will get me in trouble, "Ariadne said simply.

"Greasy git. Does it work?"

"Only if I slip up," Ariadne said. "This year it's harder. When I'm caught red handed I don't lie. Like with at the Quidditch game, I was caught so why lie about it."

"So who is Remus going to believe?"

"I didn't slip up, so I'll probably just have to listen to a long lecture. Oh right, we have to listen to a long lecture about safety," Ariadne giggled making Harry roll his eyes.

"What is the potion he was giving Remus?"

"Uncle Remus hasn't been well and Snape is trying to help."

"It looks awful," Harry said.

"You know most potions are," Ariadne said smiling.

About an hour later, Remus knocked on the door.

"He's gone."

"Finally," Ariadne said.

"At least we got our potions essay finished," Harry said smiling.

"What do you want to do before the feast?" Remus asked.

"Exploding Snap?" Ariadne suggested.

"Sounds good," both Harry and Remus said.

The three of them had a great time, Harry really felt like he was a member of the family already. Ariadne had a tendency to cheat, but Harry and Remus knew that and caught her every time.

"Everyone should be back from Hogsmeade, so you two might want to head back to the Great Hall for the feast," Remus said almost three hours later.

"See ya there," they both said as they left.

"You were right it was a great day," Harry said smiling.

"Could've done without Snape, but that's the price I pay for having fun," Ariadne said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione waved them over.

"So how was Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant, we have to figure out a way for you to go," Ron said.

"Uncle Remus can sign his form now," Ariadne said.

"I forgot about that," Harry said brightly.

That is when the day took a dark turn. Percy ran into the Great Hall and straight up to the Head Table. Professors left the table rushing towards Gryffindor Tower. Before Professor Dumbledore left he said in a voice that left no room to argue.

"STAY IN YOUR SEATS."

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Oy! Percy, what's going on?" Fred called to their oldest brother who refused to answer.

"Can you get up?" George asked trying to stand.

"No, that old blighter put a sticking charm on all of us," Fred said.

"We have to learn that one," George said thoughtfully.

Soon everyone in the hall realized what Dumbledore did. He also magically sealed the doors behind him. There was no way anyone was getting in or out. For twenty minutes the student body waited. Finally, the door reopened and an angry Dumbledore stormed in as he did he released the charm.

"Don't want to be on the losing end of that look," Fred said.

"Me neither. Makes me want to tow the line," George said.

"Don't go overboard," Ariadne said, but she agreed she never wanted Professor Dumbledore to look at her like that.

Professor Dumbledore stood before his beloved students and said,

"Dementors have travelled through the halls, so I would like each of you to eat some chocolate. My spell should have protected you, but I want you to eat it anyway. Before the rumors start, I want you to know the truth. Sirius Black tried to gain access into Gryffindor Tower and in a rage slashed the Fat Lady. I assure you that you are all safe. Heads of Houses will lead you back to your common rooms, where you will stay until told otherwise. Gryffindors you will stay in the Great Hall tonight until we find a replacement portrait."

Each head of house took their students off, leaving the Gryffindors alone in the Great Hall talking quietly to one another.

"What does he want?" was the question floating around the hall. Harry sat crestfallen. It was because of him that everyone was in danger. As if they were mind readers, Ron, Hermione, and Ariadne grabbed him and led him away from the rest.

"It's not your fault mate," Ron said.

"Ron's right," Hermione said.

"Harry, may I borrow your head?" Ariadne asked seriously.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I need to deflate it. For some bloody reason you think every problem in the world revolves around you," Ariadne snapped.

"ARIADNE," Hermione yelled

"That's out of bounds, Ariadne," Ron snapped.

"Why it's true," Ariadne said glaring at Harry she added, "You assume he's after you because you're Harry Potter. Even if he is, you didn't invite Sirius Black for tea so quit blaming yourself."

Harry smiled at her, because she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Importance of Keeping Your Word:**

The full moon was rising and Remus was not happy to say the least. Sirius Black had gotten into castle and almost into Gryffindor. Every fiber in his being wanted to insist Harry and Ariadne move into his private quarters, but he knew they would balk at the idea. They loved their independence too much. His biggest concern was they tended to wander through the castle after hours. He had to admit Harry had been better about it this year. He hadn't heard of a single instance of him being caught, not that it meant anything. He had a strong suspicion Ariadne had been out of the dorms after hours at least twice without getting caught. They were both too resourceful for his taste. The only thing he could do right now was make them swear to stay in their dorms after hours.

Ariadne and Harry both received a note from Remus at lunch that he wanted to see them before supper. Harry looked at Ariadne and asked,

"What is this about?"

"Family meeting."

"Family meeting?" Harry had to admit he liked the sound of that.

"There are usually only two reasons why Uncle Remus calls a family meeting; he's mad about something or he's worried about something. I think it is the second one, because of Sirius Black."

"Do you think is would be a good time to ask about Hogsmeade?"

"You might want to wait, if he's worried he'll say no."

"Promise me you won't be too cheeky tonight," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, I can never make that promise. Use your scary crystal ball in Divinations to see how cheeky I'm going to be," Ariadne said laughing as she walked towards Ancient Ruins.

Harry just shook his head.

"We better get up to Divinations mate," Ron said, making Harry laugh because he honestly forgot they had Divinations until that very moment.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Just something Ariadne said," Harry said.

A couple of hours later Harry found Ariadne lying on the couch in front of the fireplace doing homework of all things. She sat up to make room for her three friends.

"Homework?" Harry teased.

"You know Uncle Remus will ask if we did our homework, this way I can say yes. Sit and write something on parchment so you can say the same thing," Ariadne said smiling mischievously

Harry just laughed at her suggestion.

"So what did your scary crystal ball say?" Ariadne asked.

"A chance of fog," Harry replied.

"That's all it ever says," Ron laughed.

"What do you think about Divinations, Hermione?" Ariadne asked.

"It's not Arithmancy," Hermione replied spreading out her books on the coffee table so she could start her homework.

"What are you working on?" Ron asked hoping he could look at it.

"Ruins, since you both decided to take Divinations, I have to do homework by myself. How do you complete your homework for the Nutter, if all you see is fog?"

Ron and Harry laughed. After the first day of Divinations, Ariadne asked what they thought the Professor Trelawney. Ron called her a nutter and that was how Ariadne referred to Professor Trelawney ever since.

"Make everything up. Come on we need to get going," Harry said.

"Ron, are you working on Astronomy tonight?" Ariadne asked as she was getting up.

"No, it's not due until Thursday, so no homework for me tonight," Ron laughed leaning back to relax.

"It's Tuesday, Ronald. You could start it," Hermione said.

"Blimey Hermione, you don't know me at all," Ron said.

Harry and Ariadne left the two arguing over the importance of finishing homework in a timely manner.

"So how was your day," Remus asked.

"Good," Ariadne replied.

"Good, I actually got an E in potions today," Harry said.

"What did you get Ariadne?" Remus asked.

"Same, we were working on the potion together. I think it annoyed Snape that he had to grade us so well," Ariadne said smiling.

"Professor Snape," Remus said shaking his head. Those two would never give that man the respect he deserved.

"At least I didn't call him a greasy git or an overgrown bat," Ariadne said.

"Ariadne," Remus warned and as usual Ariadne just smiled not sorry in the least for what she said.

"We really need to talk about what happened yesterday," Remus started.

"Was Black here because of me?" Harry asked. He really wanted to know.

"Please don't inflate his head again it took me all night to deflate it," Ariadne said playfully.

Harry glared at Ariadne, who just gave him an impish smile.

"Ariadne, this is not a laughing matter," Remus said harshly.

"Uncle Remus, Harry is The Boy Who Lived and he's always going to have Death Eaters after him," Ariadne said. "Sorry, Harry but it's true."

"This is different. Sirius Black is different," Remus said.

"What's so special about Sirius Black?" Ariadne asked seriously wanting to know.

"He just is," Remus said getting annoyed. This was not going the way he planned at all.

"Why?" Harry decided it was time he got into the conversation it was his life they were talking about.

"He had the ability to escape from Azkaban without a wand for one," Remus said deciding that was the safest answer.

"Oh," they both decided to say.

"So is he after Harry," Ariadne decided to ask.

"I honestly don't know, but it looks like that way. So we need to take precautions," Remus said.

"Precautions?" Harry asked.

"My first instinct is to move you both in here."

"No," Ariadne said quickly.

"I really don't…" Harry began.

"That was my first instinct. Not my decision," Remus interrupted.

"Sorry," they both said.

"My problem with allowing you to stay in Gryffindor is you both have a tendency to wonder around the castle after hours."

They both remained silent because it was true and honestly something they didn't want to stop doing.

"Your silence tells me I'm right with my assessment. You will not continue with this behavior, it's too dangerous," Remus said firmly.

"Ok," they both said.

"I want your word on this matter," Remus said.

Ariadne didn't want to give it. The worst punishment she ever had in her life was when she broke her word. She promised she would never give it again, if she knew she wasn't goint to keep it.

_Flashback:_

_Nine year old Ariadne was bored. She hated staying with Elphias Dodge. He was a nice enough wizard, but the man was over 100 years old. He spent half of his time sleeping when she was there._

_Why couldn't Remus leave her with Professor Dumbledor? At least he was entertaining. She wouldn't have minded going to the Weasley's either. Remus told her that he didn't want to wear out their welcome. She had to stay somewhere once a month at the very least. Sometimes it took a couple of days to recover from the full moon._

_The day after Ariadne found out that Remus was a werewolf he made her give her word that she would never return to the house during the full moon. She gave it and for almost two years kept it. _

_Tonight was different she couldn't sit still. It was dark out so wandering around wasn't an option. Remus never let her bring her broom, so flying wasn't an option. She forgot one of her Quidditch magazines and a book about dragons she liked, so reading wasn't an option unless she went home to get them. She would only be there for a few minutes at the very most and there was no way Uncle Remus would ever find out. She had argued with Professor Snape earlier in the day, so he wouldn't be there. She couldn't think of a reason not to go. Before she left she checked and saw Mr. Dodge was asleep. She grabbed some floo powder and was home within seconds._

_What Ariadne didn't realize, after the first time she came home during the full moon, Remus put wards around the house. He was not going to allow anyone in when he was transformed and could actually hurt them. He knew the Wolfsbane Potion made that almost impossible, but he was not one to take chances, especially with Ariadne's life. Different Members of the Order of the Phoenix agreed to respond if someone broke those wards._

_The moment Ariadne arrived at the house the alarm at Severus Snape's quarter in Hogwarts went off. If it was that foolish insolent little girl, she wasn't going to be able to sit without a cushioning charm for a week, Severus promised. He flooed over to the Lupin's and caught her as she was walking down the stairs. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Snape bellowed._

"_I forgot a book and magazine," Ariadne said absolutely shocked to see the man she despised standing in her living room for the second time in one day. She had a sense of absolute dread. She had been caught and Uncle Remus was going to kill her._

"_Come with me," Snape said taking her back to Hogwarts. _

"_Why didn't you take me back to Mr. Dodge's," Ariadne squeaked. This man truly scared her when he was angry. She also realized that things had just gotten progressively worse. _

"_I sent my Patronus and told him you would be staying here tonight."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do you remember what I told you I would do, if I ever found out you went back to your house during the full moon?" Snape asked ominously._

_Ariadne paled. He had promised to make her the sorriest little girl in all of Britain because of how much her arse was going to hurt._

"_But nothing happened Professor, I just wanted to get my book, and Uncle Remus will…" Ariadne tried backing towards the door._

"_Miss Lupin your problems do not concern me. Nor does the punishment the werewolf will give you. My night was interrupted with your foolishness and for that you will pay a price. Come here," Snape said. He was glad the little girl was wearing pajamas and he would be able to make his point perfectly clear with his hand. _

_Ariadne back up even farther when she realized she didn't even know where she was. She thought Hogwarts but she didn't know her way around, so where was she going to run? _

"_Miss Lupin I promise you will not like the consequences if I have to come and get you," Snape promised. _

_Ariadne took two steps towards him, but changed her mind. Snape wasn't putting up with anymore foolishness so he walked over and grabbed the little girl who started kicking and screaming. He landed a hard swat making her stop._

"_Miss Lupin if you dare bite me…" Snape said leaving the threat heavy in the air as he turned her over his knee. That was when the spanks came raining down. Ariadne was crying hard by the second one. _

_Severus Snape knew how to give a good spanking, he was extremely methodical making sure there was enough time between each swat so Ariadne would feel the full sting before the next one landed. By the time he got to her sit spots her bottom was radiating heat. Unlike Remus he didn't lecture he just spanked her. _

"_Stop…. Please… I'm sorry...I promise I'll be good...I'll never go home during the full moon again...I'm sorry," Ariadne pleaded over and over during the spanking. _

_Snape finished when he felt the girl give totally into her sobs and no longer fought him. Finally he let her up and to Ariadne's complete surprise he held her while she cried. When she finished, he put her down and said,_

"_You will stand in the corner for twenty minutes and you will not rub the sting out of your backside. If you do we will start again. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes sir." She said and had no idea how she was going to accomplish it. Her bum was on fire and demanded attention. She walked over to the corner for the longest twenty minutes of her life. Finally Snape said, _

"_You may leave the corner. I have a bed prepared for you in the other room. I expect you to brush your teeth and get in it without complaint."_

"_Yes, sir." Ariadne said, immediately began rubbing her stinging bum. _

_Ariadne got into the bed a few minutes later and determined Snape was right, she was the sorriest little girl in Britain, her bum really hurt. Tears came again with the realization that Uncle Remus was going to spank her again tomorrow and he promised to use the dreaded slipper. _

_Remus made good on his promise, he also banished her to her room for an entire week and grounded her until after the next full moon. _

_To top thing off, Professor Snape demanded that she spend the next three full moons with him, to ensure she learned her lesson. The moment she arrived he made her scrub cauldrons and after she had to write lines until it was time for bed. _

_End Flashback_

"You realize how important it is to keep your word?" Remus continued.

"Yes sir" they both said.

"Do I have it?" Remus asked.

"Yes, sir." Ariadne said miserably. She knew Remus would make her move in to his quarters if she didn't give it, but she wasn't sure if she was going to keep it. Fred and George already told her about the Christmas prank they wanted to pull and she didn't want to miss out on it.

"Yes, sir," Harry said as well.

"Good," Remus said. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes," Ariadne said smiling.

"I didn't really have any tonight," Harry said.

"Now I know that isn't true," Remus chided. "You both have an essay due for me on Monday and I bet you haven't even started it."

"It's only Tuesday," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"What's due on Thursday?" Remus said ignoring Ariadne's flippant attitude.

"Astronomy," Harry said.

"Have you started that yet?"

"No, because it's due on Thursday," Ariadne said with annoyance.

"Why do you both wait until the last minute?" Remus asked exasperated.

"No reason, sir," Harry admitted.

"Why do it early?" Ariadne said.

"Because, your work will improve," Remus said simply. Harry smiled, that was something Hermione would say.

"We do ok," Ariadne said.

"You both could do better," Remus reprimanded.

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Maybe you both should do your homework here," Remus suggested and tried not to laugh at the complete look of horror on their faces when they replied firmly,

"No."

"Then don't wait until the last minute, understand?" Remus said.

"Yes, sir." They both said.

For the next month, Harry became more and more part of the family. Once a week he worked with Remus on Protronus Charm. He was actually getting better at it. He was able to drive by his boggart Dementor more than once with the silver smoke that came out of his wand and he was no longer passing out. Remus was proud of the progress he was making and told him so. Harry loved getting praise from Remus; he wanted to make the man proud.

Ariadne and Harry also tried to get their homework done sooner. Ariadne assured Harry that Remus would make good on his treat, so they decided to complete all assignments one day sooner. Ron went along with it and Hermione was actually proud of the change.

Remus saw positive changes in both Ariadne and Harry. Harry was helping Ariadne follow the rules, in fact more than once Ariadne complained that Harry was making her follow the rules too much. Harry was also controlling his temper more, maybe because he was content or because of Ariadne's bubbly attitude. Whatever the reason, Remus was extremely happy with his wards. Snape wasn't even complaining about the two of them, something Remus never thought would happen.

Remus also insisted on family meals every Sunday. Ariadne complained sometimes, but Harry knew she loved them as much as he did. The Sunday a week before the next Hogsmeade trip, Harry decided to ask Remus to sign his permission slip.

"You know there's another trip to Hogsmeade next week," Harry began.

"I know," Remus said and started swearing in his head. He knew he was about to have a huge row with Harry and Ariadne. There was no way he was signing that permission slip and there was no way Ariadne was going to Hogsmeade next weekend.

"Remus, will you please sign my permission slip for Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"I can't Harry," Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked hurt by the response.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus, there is no way Sirius Black is going to kill me when I am surrounded by witches and wizards. Plus no one has sighted him in over a month," Harry said logically.

"I won't chance it and having witnesses present didn't stop him the last time he killed someone," Remus said.

"But that's not fair. We don't know for sure he is after me," Harry said raising his voice slightly.

"Harry, you have to understand…"

"No I don't! It's completely unfair!" Harry yelled.

"Harry James Potter, you will not yell at me," Remus warned.

"I agree with Harry, your being unreasonable, Uncle Remus," Ariadne chimed in.

"Ariadne, you are not a part of this conversation."

"Yes, I am. Harry, should be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He can't live in fear of Sirius Black!" Ariadne yelled.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, you know better than to yell and you're not going to Hogsmeade either this weekend," Remus said harshly.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR," Ariadne and Harry yelled together standing up.

Remus walked over to both of them and swatted their backsides hard.

"You will not yell at me," Remus said calmly.

"But your wrong," Ariadne said trying hard not to yell again knowing she would receive an even harder swat if she did. The mood Remus was in right now he might even choose to give her a spanking and skip the second warning swat altogether.

"We don't know for sure that Sirius Black was after me," Harry argued making sure his voice stayed steady that swat had hurt.

"And taking my trip away for yelling? It's like you were looking for an excuse," Ariadne asked.

"My answer is final," Remus said trying to stay calm.

"Your answer is wrong," Harry said.

"And completely unfair," Ariadne said.

Remus looked at the angry teenagers and counted to ten, before answering them.

"I am the parent and you are the children. You will do what I say. If you want to keep arguing, you both can spend the next two weeks grounded," Remus said sharply.

Ariadne looked at Harry and saw his indignation at the treatment they both received. She grabbed his arm and they both left the residence without another word.

Remus let them go. If he forced them back they would end up receiving a spanking for disrespecting him. They were right it wasn't fair, but keeping them safe was more important. He knew they were going to pout over this for a while, but they would get over it sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Ariadne," Harry said.

"It's ok. I know better than to yell."

"But he shouldn't have taken your trip to Hogsmeade away."

"Harry, I'm not mad at you. I guess it's the price of having a brother," Ariadne said smiling.

Harry smiled back at her. He liked that and honestly, even though he was extremely angry at Remus, it was nice having someone care about his wellbeing.

Remus received the silent treatment from both Ariadne and Harry for the next few days. Finally on Friday he cornered the both of them as they came out of the Great Hall feeling that enough was enough,

"Sunday, I want you both to come to supper, so make sure all of your homework is done," Remus said.

"I guess we can finish it on Saturday since we aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade," Ariadne said bitterly.

"I guess you can and Ariadne, I would suggest an attitude change before Sunday," Remus said walking away.

Saturday morning, Fred and George looked at Ariadne and Harry as they were working on their homework. Both looked absolutely miserable. Everyone had already left for Hogsmeade. They knew Professor Lupin had forbidden them from going because they heard them tell Ron and Hermione about the row.

"George, I think it's time to bequeath the Marauder's Map to someone else," Fred said looking at his twin.

"Fred, I was thinking the same thing. Out little prodigy and Harry Potter would make great recipients."

They walked up to the pair.

"Come up stairs," George said.

Harry and Ariadne followed them upstairs.

"Harry, we are going to tell you the secret of our success at Hogwarts," Fred began, smiling at Ariadne who realized what he was talking about immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"The Marauder's Map," George said.

"It looks like a blank piece of parchment," Harry said.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said smiling.

Harry's eyes grew huge and Ariadne smiled even brighter.

"This shows all of the passages out of Hogwarts, but it also shows where every person in Hogwarts is," George said handing the map to Harry.

Harry looked at it in amazement.

"We've decided that the two of you need it more than we do," Fred said.

"So, we are giving it to you," George said.

"Thank you, but why?" Harry asked.

"Early Christmas present and we don't need it anymore. We know all of the passageways and we also have figured out other ways to distract teachers when we are pulling our pranks. We also know if we ever need it you'll lend it to us," Fred said.

"Thank you, this is brilliant," Harry said.

"Yes. The makers of this map must have been amazing wizard and huge trouble makers," George said with admiration.

"We owe so much to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Without whom we would never have achieved the prankster status we wanted," Fred said reverence.

"Now, when you are finished, just say "mischief managed" and the map will disappear," George said.

"I can't believe you are giving it up," Ariadne said giving them a hug.

"It's time. Use this passage here," Fred said pointing to the map.

"It will let you out at Honeydukes. Now, get yourselves to Hogsmeade," George said.

Harry and Ariadne ran out of Fred and George's room.

"Meet me downstairs. I'll get the cloak," Harry said.

The both ran down to corridor where Fred had pointed and the map showed them how to get into the passageway.

"This is brilliant and you knew about it all this time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's why we never get caught."

The two of them walked out of the storeroom of Honeydukes. Harry put the cloak over both of them. Ariadne was so small that the cloak covered them easily. He took her hand and they started walking. Within minutes they found Ron and Hermione.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broom Sticks for a butterbeer?" Ron asked.

"Sure. You know, I feel bad for Ariadne and Harry," Hermione said.

"We should bring them back one," Ron said.

"Or we could just have our own," Harry said making them both jump.

"Blimey, Harry you scared me," Ron said.

"Don't say Harry," Ariadne said.

"You're both here?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously," Ariadne giggled.

"Come one let's go to the Three Broom Sticks. I'm cold," Hermione said.

They walked into the Three Broom Sticks together and got a table in the back. Harry and Ariadne were both drinking their first butterbeer, when they saw the Minister of Magic walk in with Professor Flitwick, and McGonagall.

"I'm glad Lupin isn't allowing Harry Potter to come to Hogsmeade," Fudge said as they walked past the Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ariadne's table.

"I want to hear what they say," Harry said.

"Me too," Ariadne said smiling.

The pair followed the group to their table.

"Have you heard anymore about the location of Sirius Black?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, everyone assumes he's still here," Fudge said.

"So did Remus sign the papers today?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes, I had a problem with this at first, not because of what Remus is. He has proven with Ariadne that he is able to control his problem and care for a child," Fudge said adding, "I didn't think Sirius Black's daughter should live with Harry Potter. After all it was Sirius Black who delivered the Potters to You Know Who. The only reason I approved the guardianship was Dumbledore assures me that Ariadne doesn't know anything about her father."

"She doesn't. I don't think she's ever seen a picture of the man before he went to Azkaban. If she did she would know," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know the day Ariadne showed up in my classroom with the raven black hair and those gray eyes, there was no denying in my mind that she was Sirius Black's daughter. She even has his mischievous grin. Remus and Mary did a great job of covering up who she really is. Changing her name and making people believe Mary and the baby left the country was a stroke of brilliance. Most wizards don't even know that Mary is dead. You know more than once I wanted to call her Miss Black or Zebrine," Professor Flitwick said shaking his head.

Ariadne started backing up as tears filled her eyes, but Harry held her in place. He wasn't leaving yet.

"Mary loved that man so much. I still can't believe he betrayed everyone like that," Professor Flitwick continued.

"I know Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew were always together while at Hogwarts, no different than Weasley, Granger, Harry Potter, and Ariadne Lupin. It was easy for one to assume that James would make Black his secret keeper, but it was hard to believe that he would betray them the very next day. I still can't believe Pettigrew went after Black. Peter was never the wizard Black was. It was no wonder that Peter was killed," Professor McGonagall said shaking her head.

"You realize that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. It was in the papers I gave Lupin," Fudge said.

"I know," Professor McGonagall said sadly.

Ariadne had enough she didn't care about getting caught. She pulled away, but Harry went with her, bumping into people as they walked out of the crowed pub. The two of them walked back to Honeyduke and climbed into the passageway in silence. The minute they were in, Harry took off the cloak and finally looked at Ariadne. She was sobbing slid down the tunnel wall and put her head on her knees. All Harry could do right now was worry about Ariadne. Yes he was angry about what he just heard, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what Ariadne was feeling.

"Ariadne," Harry tried.

She wouldn't even look at him. Ariadne didn't know if she would ever be able to look at him again. She was the daughter of the man who helped murder his parents.

"It's not your fault," Harry said it felt strange saying it instead of hearing it.

"My…my…my..," Ariadne said and couldn't finish.

"Ariadne, you have to calm down," Harry said sitting down next to her and placing his arm around her and wouldn't let her go even when she tried to pull away.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Ariadne to stop crying.

"Harry, our lives are just one big lie," Ariadne said.

Harry knew she was right.

"You should hate me," Ariadne continued.

"No, I shouldn't," Harry said harshly.

"My father is the reason your parents are dead," Ariadne said.

"Your father not you," Harry reassured her.

"If you knew that when you met me, we never would have been friends and you know it," Ariadne said simply.

Harry realized she was right, but that didn't change anything in his mind. She was the closest thing he would ever have to a sibling. Even before Remus asked to become his guardian, he felt that way about her.

He was furious at every adult in his life. How could they do this? How could they demand honesty when every word out of their mouths has been a lie? Harry's internal rant was stopped by Ariadne saying something that shocked him immensely,

"When you go after him, I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. He didn't even know if he was going after Black.

"My mum died of a broken heart and he did that to her. He's the reason your parents are dead. He destroyed the chance we both would have had at a normal life," Ariadne said angrily.

"Ok, I promise I'll take you if I go," Harry said.

"How could everyone lie to both of us like this?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know. Come on," Harry said walking towards the castle. He didn't bother looking at the map before walking into the passageway. Snape saw the two of them emerge and grabbed their arms.

"I AM BLOODY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU! SO LET ME GO!" Ariadne screamed at the top of her lungs, hitting Snape with the stinging hex.

Snape was so shocked, he let them both go. Ariadne ran and Harry followed her straight into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ariadne, come to my room," Harry demanded, grabbing her hand to ensure she would come.

Ariadne walked upstairs with Harry. The minute they were there, Harry pulled out his photo album and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"I think I know who they're talking about. Looking at the wanted posters, I never put two and two together. I thought you might want to see him," Harry said opening the book to a page he had stared at numerous times, wondering who the people were.

"That's Remus and my mum," Ariadne said looking at the photo and pointing.

"Yeah and this is my mum and dad," Harry said pointing to them.

"The short guy must be Pettigrew and that's," Ariadne said looking at the wedding photo of James and Lily Potter. A man with her hair and eyes waved brightly at them. She dropped the album.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked knowing sitting here wasn't going to help either of them. His anger was growing by the second and he wanted answers.

"Confront Remus John Lupin," Ariadne said.

_**A/N: For all of you who have story alerts I wanted to say thanks. Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth:**

Remus was grading papers when his door was unceremoniously thrown open by a livid Severus Snape.

"LUPIN," Snape bellowed as he walked in.

"Severus, is there a problem?"

"A problem, you have more than a problem. You have a menace, an unrepentant, arrogant, insolent, and foolish menace to be precise."

"Severus, I don't follow you," Remus said trying to stay calm. He had a feeling Snape was talking about Harry, but he wasn't sure.

"Your niece, hexed me," Snape said.

Remus sat there dumbfounded. Ariadne wouldn't dream of hexing a teacher.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Remus said.

"Mistaken! So, I don't know the stinging hex? Remus you truly are a fool, not to see that she is heading down the same path as her father," Snape spat.

"Ariadne is nothing like Sirius."

"There you are mistaken and she proved that today."

"You're letting a grudge against two teenage boys rule your emotions when dealing with their children," Remus said simply.

"Remus, again you're a fool. I am demanding her expulsion from Hogwarts and if not barring her from my class. If you wish to voice your concern, I suggest you come with me to the Headmaster's Office."

"Do you have any idea where Ariadne went?" Remus asked his anger growing. If what Snape said was true that little girl wasn't going to sit for a month and wouldn't see the light of day until next Christmas.

"She's hiding in Gryffindor Tower."

Remus grabbed a hand full of floo powder and was in Gryffindor Tower as Harry and Ariadne walked down the stairs. The scathing look he received from the two told him something was completely wrong and it actually scared him.

Ariadne glared at the man who had practically raised her. A man she loved more than life itself. A man who's every spoken word is coated with lies.

"We need to see the Headmaster," Remus said deciding not to yell. He felt the anger that was radiating off his niece and Harry. Something was extremely wrong.

"Yes, maybe he knows how to tell the truth, but my faith in wizards after today tells me that I am probably wrong," Ariadne said harshly storming out of the Common Room.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry didn't say a word, he just followed Ariadne.

The three walked down the corridor until they reached the Stone Gargoyle.

"Sugar Slugs," Remus said allowing them access to the Headmaster's Office.

Snape was sitting there gloating. Finally, he would be rid at least one of the brats. Dumbledore would never expel Golden Boy Harry Potter, but Black's whelp was another matter altogether.

"HOW DARE YOU HEX ME?" Snape yelled.

"You were a convenient target. For which I am sorry. The person who I really want to hex is Remus John Lupin, but he wasn't available at the time," Ariadne said harshly.

The four people in the room stared at the extremely angry little girl, not believing what she had just said.

"Ariadne, would you mind explaining your anger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why? No one explains things to me," Ariadne said glaring at her uncle daring him to say or do something.

"Ariadne, I see something is truly bothering you and I would like to understand," Dumbledore said calmly.

"My entire life is a lie. Every adult in my life lies to me about the simplest thing and in return expect my honesty," Ariadne said scathingly.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin…" Remus warned. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going allow her speak that way to Dumbledore.

"Thanks for illustrating my point. That's not even my name," Ariadne said.

"I assure you that is your name," Dumbledore said in confusion.

"And I assure you that my name is Zebrine Black," Ariadne said glaring at her uncle.

Snape, Dumbledore, and Remus looked at the girl in shock. Remus felt as she if had hit him with the Cruciatus Curse and honestly wish she had. It would have been preferable to her finding out the truth.

"Miss Lupin…" Dumbledore began but at that point Ariadne was done she started pacing around the office and yelled at the top of her lung,

"WHAT? THERE'S AN EXPLANTION! YOU WERE PROTECTING ME! YOU WERE PROTECTING HARRY! YOU WERE LYING TO US NOTHING MORE! COMING UP WITH BRILLIANT PLANS TO MAKE SURE WE'D NEVER FIND OUT! HATE TO TELL YOU BUT THE BRILLIANT PLAN HAS BEEN DESTROYED! ARIADNE LUPIN IS THE DAUGHTER OF MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK AND HARRY POTTER IS NOW LIVING WITH THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAN WHO BETRAYED HIS FAMILY TO VOLDEMORT. TO TOP IT OFF THEY BOTH KNOW IT!"

Harry was impressed; first daring to yell like that at three extremely powerful wizards and second she summed up the entire day brilliantly. The three wizards stood there in shock .

"Severus, you may leave. Everyone else, please sit," Dumbledore said calmly but in a tone that didn't allow argument.

Snape got up and walked out of the office dumbfounded. How did they learn the truth?

"Ariadne, anger is perfectly natural as is expressing it, but at this point I would like to discuss my reasoning without you ranting any further," Dumbledore said his voice still unbelievably calm but at the same time commanding.

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said tears were now forming and started trailing down her cheek.

"My decision as does your uncles comes out respect for your mother. She did not want you growing up known as the daughter of a mass murderer and the man who betrayed the Potter family. Lying to you was an unfortunate side effect. I agree the truth is always the preferred route."

"Honesty is what you demand out of all of your students," Ariadne said acidly.

"You're right, Remus and I expect that. We still will during and after this conversation. I know from your point of view both Remus and I are hypocrites in that department, but as adults we have insights that a thirteen year old doesn't, no matter how intelligent and amazing those thirteen year olds are."

"Why did you lie to me?" Harry asked.

"Are you better off knowing your father's best friend betrayed him and caused his death?"

"No, sir, but I still should have been told," Harry said.

"We will have to disagree there, Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "Where and how did you learn this information?"

"At the Three Broomsticks," Harry said.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS," Remus yelled at realization they both went to Hogsmeade brought him back to reality. They could have been killed.

"LEARNING THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR LIVES," Ariadne yelled back.

"Remus, your outburst was not appreciated nor was yours Ariadne," Dumbledore chided. "Harry, please tell me why you were at the Three Broomsticks."

"We went to Hogsmeade today," Harry said without an ounce of remorse.

"I thought both of you were supposed to stay at Hogwarts today. As you do not have a signed permission slip and Ariadne was grounded," Dumbledore said.

"We decided to go into Hogsmeade anyway," Harry said.

"So you went to the Three Broomsticks and what happened?"

"The Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came in and they were talking about me. Ariadne and I decided to listen to what they said."

"Overhearing the conversation that wasn't meant for your ears, that has now caused you pain. Do you both understand why adults frown upon eavesdropping?"

"Professor, all I am hearing from you is excuses and shifting of blame," Ariadne said, a statement she had heard numerous times in life.

"You may think that, but Ariadne, had you stayed at Hogwarts or not eavesdropped you would not…"

"Have learned the truth," Ariadne interrupted scathingly.

"True, but you wouldn't be experiencing this emotional turmoil either," Dumbledore said.

Ariadne didn't say another word, she just thought.

"Blimey, adults were worse than children when they are caught in a lie. They just are allowed to get away with it."

"I am finished with my explanation on this subject and hopefully the anger has dissipated enough for the three of you to discuss this as a family. Ariadne, you will apologize to Professor Snape properly for the stinging hex and accept any punishment he sees fit without argument. I will not allow that behavior from my students."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Harry and Ariadne please head to Remus's quarters. I would like a moment alone with him."

Ariadne and Harry walked out of the Headmaster's Office.

"Remus, I realize it is not my place, but I suggest understanding tonight. You may even want to overlook their trip to Hogsmeade and let Severus punish Ariadne for the hex. I'm sure his punishment will be more than adequate."

"I will Professor," Remus said giving the man a small smile.

"Good luck, Remus," Dumbledore said as Remus walked out of his office.

Harry and Ariadne sat in the living room waiting. Both still angry but they felt calmer. Dumbledore always had the effect on them.

"Uncle Remus better not even think of punishing us," Ariadne grumbled.

Harry had to laugh after everything that happened Ariadne was worried about getting grounded or a spanking. Ariadne laughed as well.

"I can't believe you hexed Snape or what you said about it in the office. You have guts," Harry said.

"At least I had a good excuse."

"True, but Snape isn't going to let you get away with it," Harry predicted.

"I don't care, it still felt good to hex the git," Ariadne said.

Remus took a deep breath before he walked into his quarters. The moment Ariadne saw Remus her anger level rose ten degrees. The man who demanded she always tell the truth had lied to her about her entire life. She couldn't even look at the man and had no idea how she was going to forgive him.

"I'm not going to discuss the fact that you went into Hogsmeade when I strictly forbade it and I am not going to discuss Ariadne's hexing of Professor Snape. I am acting like it never happened, but I promise I never will again," Remus said curtly.

Harry and Ariadne nodded.

"I realize you want answers and I will answer those I can truthfully. So, what do you want to know?" Remus said softly as he sat down.

"Why did Black betray my parents?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I've never understood why," Remus said.

Harry handed him the photo album Ariadne had dropped. She didn't even realize he had picked it up.

"Is this him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Professor McGonagall said you were one of my father's best mates, why didn't you go after Black when you learned that he had a hand in killing my parents?" Harry asked.

"I was ill," Remus said.

"You can't even stop lying for a minute, can you," Ariadne said callously.

"Ariadne," Remus pleaded.

"Just tell him the truth, for once in your bloody life tell someone the truth," Ariadne said through tears.

"Ariadne?" Harry asked not understanding what was going on.

"She is referring to the fact that I am a werewolf," Remus said calmly.

"You're a what?" Harry asked in utter shock.

"A werewolf," Remus said.

Harry was shocked into silence.

"It was the full moon and I was unable to go after Black myself or I would have. By the time I had recovered Black was in Azkaban, you were living with your Aunt and Uncle, and Peter was dead," Remus said miserably.

"So why didn't my parents make you secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"Because of my condition, many felt that I was unreliable. Also Sirius was more like your father's brother than friend. He was the logical choice," Remus said.

"So he truly is evil," Ariadne said her heart ached.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Not always. Your mother wouldn't have loved him if that was true. None of us would have," Remus said sadly.

"What's my real name?" Ariadne asked.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin," Remus said.

"QUIT LYING!" Ariadne yelled savagely.

Both Harry and Remus jumped.

"Zebrine Ariadne Black," Remus said.

"Why did you change my first name? I understand why you changed my last name."

"Your father picked it and your mother didn't want anything he had chosen associated with her or you," Remus said.

"What really happened to mum?" Ariadne asked.

"Ariadne, she died."

"I know that. I remember that she was sick, but one day it became worse. Why?"

"When you were five, she went to Azkaban and saw him. He wasn't the same after all that time, but she realized how much she still loved him. It broke her heart to see him that way. She swore to me that he looked at her and smiled. The same smile of long ago. It told her he was innocent. I explained there was no way he could be innocent, but she wouldn't listen. She returned day after day to see that smile and she said found it every time. Being around Dementors was dangerous for her, but she didn't care. She kept going and going until her illness made it impossible."

"It's his fault. The evil bastard played with her emotions so he could see her die a little each day," Ariadne said with malice.

"You can't hold hate in your heart, that's one of the many reasons we didn't tell you," Remus said.

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL? LOVE?"

"Ariadne, I have been extremely patient with your outbursts tonight, but I really need you to stop yelling," Remus said.

"I really needed you to tell me the truth and not let me find out this way," Ariadne said getting up and walking out the door slamming it for effect.

"Harry, I know you owe me nothing right now and by all rights should be extremely angry, but would you please…"

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Harry said walking out of the room after his friend.

He didn't go far before he heard someone crying in an empty classroom. He walked in and decided humor was his best bet.

"You know we haven't even eaten yet. Fancy a trip to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, maybe we'll find out that Malfoy is really my brother," Ariadne said with a small smile.

"Now that would be truly awful," Harry said appalled.

"What do you think about what Remus really is?" Ariadne said. Her temper had gotten the best of her in there; she couldn't believe she made her uncle tell Harry.

"It's not who he really is, it a part of who he is. It doesn't change how I feel about him," Harry said honestly.

Ariadne hugged Harry.

"Thanks."

"Snape makes him the Wolfsbane Potion every month?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's made it for as long as I can remember," Ariadne said.

"I really am hungry. Do you want to go to the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"I really don't want to be around people tonight," Ariadne said.

"How about I bring you something back?" Harry said.

"Sounds good, I'll be in my dorm," Ariadne said walking towards Gryffindor Tower and stopped, "Harry, please don't tell anyone about Uncle Remus."

"I won't," Harry said.

"Not even Ron and Hermione. You can tell them everything else, just not about Uncle Remus."

"I promise," Harry said.

"Thanks and Harry, I'm really sorry," Ariadne said.

"Do I need to deflate your head now?" Harry teased.

"No," Ariadne said smiling.

Hermione came up to their dorm about an hour later.

"Harry wanted me to give you this," Hermione said handing her a sandwich.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You know," Hermione tried.

"Hermione, I'm fine. Just letting things sink in."

"Ok," Hermione said walking downstairs.

The next morning Harry cornered Ariadne before heading down to breakfast.

"How are you?"

"Fine and yourself?" Ariadne said with a small smile pulling on her lips.

"Ariadne," Harry complained.

"I can't change it. The more I thought about it last night, the angrier I became. Finally, I remembered something my mum said. She said letting anger rule your heart is like letting fire destroy your home. Nothing of true value will ever survive."

Ariadne and Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall when Ariadne received a summons from Professor Snape.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, that you have to tell them," Harry said smiling as he took a bite out of a tart.

"I used the stinging hex on Snape," Ariadne said smiling.

"Ariadne that's brilliant," Ron said smiling.

"Oh, Ariadne," Hermione said concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm not expelled or anything, you know extenuating circumstances. But, I probably have detention for the rest of the year or maybe the rack. I think I would prefer the rack over detention," Ariadne joked.

"Ariadne, did I hear correctly, you used a stinging hex on Snape?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I did," Ariadne said smiling.

"And yet you live," George said incredulously.

"Well, not for long," she said showing them the note.

"Fancy a flutter on how long you have detention?" Fred asked.

"Probably the rest of my life," Ariadne said smiling. "I'll meet you in the common room after I meet with Snape."

Ariadne walked into Snape's office.

"I would like to apologize for hexing you yesterday Professor. I wasn't myself."

"I see you have recovered from the shock," Snape said trying to hide his concern. He hated that he actually liked the little girl.

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said.

"Miss Lupin, I feel even with the extenuating circumstances, I cannot allow that behavior."

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said.

"You are spending the Christmas Holidays here, if I am not mistaken," Snape said.

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said and thought he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that.

"You will spend every morning starting at 7 am, down here with me working. I have numerous potions to create over the break and you will assist me. If you work well, meaning you will keep your cheek in check, I will let you have the afternoons free. If not, you will stay the entire day. You will also have detention with me every Tuesday for two hours for the rest of the school year. I expect you here Tuesday night for your first detention."

"For one stinging hex? Isn't that excessive?" Ariadne asked.

"I was asking for expulsion or barring you from my class. That is what I would have insisted on if you hadn't been under duress. I can always change my mind."

"No, sir."

"You may leave," Snape said.

"Yes sir," Ariadne said walking out of the dungeon. Could her life get any worse? First having a mass murderer as a father and now spending her Christmas Holiday with Snape. Life really wasn't fair.

She walked into the common room to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George all waiting for her.

"I lived," Ariadne said smiling.

"George bet you had detention for the rest of the year," Fred said.

"Not exactly," Ariadne said.

"Fred bet that you have detention during the Christmas Holiday," George said.

"Not exactly."

"So what is it?" Fred asked.

"Detention every morning during the Christmas Holiday and every Tuesday night for the rest of the year," Ariadne said simply, "So I guess you both won."

"Blimey, Ariadne that's awful," Ron said feeling for his friend, detention with Snape was the worst torture imaginable.

"I can't change it," Ariadne said walking towards her dorm room.

"Ariadne, do you want to play exploding snap?" Fred asked hoping to cheer her up.

"No, I just want to be alone," Ariadne said.

"Is she ok?" George asked.

"She'll be fine," Harry said hoping it was true.

On Monday, Harry went to practice his Patronus Charm with Remus. Harry wasn't angry any longer; he felt the lie was Dumbledore's not Remus's. Ariadne had the opposite opinion.

"I didn't expect you, tonight," Remus said honestly.

"The lies were Professor Dumbledore's and I understand why they were told," Harry said.

"I was also thinking about what Ariadne made me tell you."

"What does that matter?"

"You father said the same thing to me when if found out. He called it my furry problem," Remus said smiling at the memory.

"Do you mind talking about it?"

"No, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"How old were you when it happened?"

"Seven."

"How did you come to Hogwarts? How long has the Wolfsbane Potion been around?"

"The Wolfsbane Potion has been around for about ten years. Professor Snape started making it for me as soon as he mastered it. It's been a life saver; it keeps me sane and docile during the full moon. Before I would lose all sense of who I really was, all I wanted to do was bit and kill. Professor Dumbledore allowed me to come to Hogwarts. He had instituted all sorts of safeguards to ensure nothing would happen to the other children. First they planted the Whomping Willow. There is a passage to the Shrieking Shack where I would be changed up while I was transformed. Professor Dumbledore has a lot of faith in me then and now."

"That's because you're a good man and a great Professor."

"I don't think Ariadne would agree with the good man part."

"She will. Do you know the first thing she did once we left the quarter?"

"Made you promise not to tell anyone that I am a werewolf, including Ron and Hermione."

"How did you know?"

"Ariadne worries too much about my condition. Honestly if this was the week of the full moon, she would be down here making sure I take my potion and get enough rest. Instead she is in Gryffindor hating everything about me."

"Remus, why didn't you tell her once Sirius Black escaped?"

"Same reason why I didn't tell you that Sirius Black betrayed your parents. It would have done more harm than good."

"You need to talk to her," Harry said.

"I know. I just want to give her a chance to calm down."

"She's going to give you an excuse on Wednesday. She already said there was no way she was doing your homework."

"I'm sure she had some choice phrases that went along with that."

Harry just smiled, because Remus was right.

"Come on your Dementor awaits," Remus said.

Wednesday was upon Ariadne before she knew it. She wasn't ready to see Remus yet. First, she was angry and second, she felt guilty. The most irritating part of that was guilt overrode the anger more often than not. She felt like she betrayed him by forcing him to tell his secret to Harry. Yes, Harry took it well and hadn't told anyone, but she shouldn't have forced the issue.

"I'm skiving off Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ariadne said that morning.

"Ariadne, there is no way Remus will let you get away with it," Harry said.

"I'm not ready to see him, yet," Ariadne whined.

"I realize that, but you have to go to class," Harry argued.

"Can't you tell him, I'm ill?"

"And he'll be in the dorms right after class to check on you. No matter what choice you make, you will see Remus today," Harry predicted.

"Fine, I'll come to class, but I'm not answering any of his questions and I certainly didn't do his homework," Ariadne said.

Harry laughed thinking she just earned herself a conversation with Remus, he didn't allow his students to skive off homework.

The class poured in. The anger in Ariadne's face was still apparent. Harry was right; she didn't do her homework and didn't respond when he asked her about it. Forcing him to say,

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Miss Lupin you will stay after class."

Ariadne still didn't respond, she just looked at her desk. The entire class she didn't look up once and didn't even pretend to pay attention. In fact all she did was doodle on her parchment. Hermione kicked her more than once, but she didn't care and Remus's anger level was increasing by the second. The minute class was over Ariadne got up to leave.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, do not even think of leaving this classroom," Remus said ominously.

Ariadne turned her angry gray eyes on her uncle and said coolly.

"Yes, Professor Lupin."

"Would you mind explaining your behavior in my class today?"

"Family problems, sir."

"Ariadne Mary, I've had enough," Remus said.

"And I haven't?" Ariadne said hateful tears building.

"Sit down," Remus said, thankful he had a free period.

"I have Transfiguration," Ariadne said tearing starting to fall.

"You'll miss it and I'll explain the absence to Professor McGonagall."

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice. If I have to use a sticking charm to keep you in that seat I will. You're going to listen to what I have to say, so we can be finished with this entire mess."

"Nothing you have to say will make me agree with what you did," Ariadne warned.

"I'm not asking you to agree, I'm asking you to listen."

"Fine," Ariadne sat in the chair, folded her arms across her chest, and glared.

Remus sat across her, counted to ten, and reminded himself that she had a right to be angry.

"The day Sirius Black betrayed Harry' s parents it was the full moon. The Wolfsbane Potion wasn't invented so it took me even longer to recover after the transformation. Your mother was beside herself with anguish. Her husband had murdered her best friends."

_Flashback:_

_Mary walked downstairs to unchain Remus. She had been crying all night. Her husband had just been carted off to Akazban and her best friends were dead because of him. Now she had to tell her brother everything that had happened._

"_Mary, are you ok?" Remus asked the moment he saw her, "You and Sirius have a row?"_

"_James and Lily are dead."_

"_What about Harry?"_

"_No, Harry was able to defeat Voldemort."_

"_Wait, a toddler was able to defeat the most powerful wizard on the planet?"_

"_Yes, everyone is calling him the boy who lived."_

_Finally another thought crossed his mind. The Potters had gone into hiding and Sirius was their secret keeper. _

"_Sirius, what did Voldemort do to him in order to make him talk. Is he ok?"_

"_He chose to betrayed them, Remus," Mary said in a whisper through his tears._

_Remus was up._

"_I'm going to kill him." _

"_He's in Azkaban. Peter went after him and he blew up a street full of muggles."_

_Remus sat back down._

"_Peter's dead too?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Where's Harry?"_

"_With his muggle relatives."_

"_We need to get him back. Lily and James wouldn't want that."_

"_The Ministry will never in trust the boy who lived with a werewolf or Sirius Black's wife."_

_Remus knew she was right._

"_I need you to help me," Mary said._

"_Of course."_

"_Zebrine can never know the truth. We have to protect her. You have to protect her."_

"_Mary, how are we going to do that? Almost everyone knows about you and the baby."_

"_I'm going to pretend to leave the country and take her with me. I can't actually do that, because I won't leave you here alone and I don't want to. So we are going to change her name and keep her hidden until we come up with another plan."_

"_Is that fair to Zebrine?"_

"_It's the only way and her name is Ariadne now. I won't have his name upon her anymore."_

"_Ok, Mary."_

"_Do I have your word that you will never tell her the truth?"_

"_Yes, you have my word."_

_End Flashback_

"Do you understand why I didn't tell you? I promised your mum and I would never betray her."

"Did you realize there was a chance I would find out after Black escaped?"

"It's been my biggest fear."

"Do you know how it made me feel, to find out that way?"

"I have a feeling, but as Dumbledore…"

"Oh no, you never let me shift the blame and I'm bloody well not letting you."

"Language, young lady."

"Sorry," Ariadne said automatically.

"Your right, I should have told you."

"If I wouldn't have found out on my own, would you have ever told me?"

"No."

"At least your honest about that."

"Ariadne, I have never lied about who your father was. I always refused to answer the question."

Ariadne sat there and realized he was right. He never said he didn't know who her father was and he always said he wasn't telling her.

"The name part you lied about," Ariadne said.

"No, your legal name is Ariadne Mary Lupin. It was changed three months after Sirius went to Azkaban."

"Uncle Remus this whole thing still isn't right," Ariadne said.

"But it's the way things are and we can't change it."

Ariadne knew he was right about that and knew she really wasn't angry anymore. Now the guilt was really eating at her.

"Sorry, about making you tell Harry the truth."

"I think it was a good thing. You're right I have too many secrets. Am I forgiven yet or do I get more days of the silent treatment."

"I guess you're forgiven," Ariadne said trying to get up to give him a hug, "Really? You used the sticking charm."

"Didn't want you to storm out before I was finished," Remus said smiling and releasing the charm.

"I can't wait to learn non-verbal spells," Ariadne said hugging him.

"I can, there will be no stopping you," Remus said smiling.

Ariadne just smiled wickedly.

"I'm going to meet Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the Great Hall for supper." Ariadne said getting up.

"Miss Lupin, we need to discuss your behavior in class and refusal to finish your homework first," Remus said.

"Come on Uncle Remus," Ariadne whined.

"Two days detention for you utter disrespect and I expect that homework on my desk first thing in the morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good and Ariadne, I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Snape and DADA:**

It had been over a month since Ariadne and Harry learned the truth. Everything was back to normal, with the exception that Ariadne wanted to kill Snape. Each detention was torture. He made her cut, squeeze, and squash all manner of potion ingredients, each one more disgusting than the previous one. When he was finished with a potion, she had to clean the cauldron without magic and at this point she must have written a million lines. The whole time he would make snide comments about the people she cared about in life. More than once she wanted to hex the man again and felt she would have been justified. So her anger and hatred level were accelerated when he walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he needs more time to recover," Ariadne said remembering the previous day was the full moon.

"Why do we have Snape?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Lupin I don't know what Professor Lupin expects, but you both know there is no talking in my class. Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said silkily.

"That's unfair Professor. Class hasn't even begun," Ariadne said.

"Another twenty points. Would you like to keep arguing?" Snape asked with his eyebrow raised.

Ariadne just glared at the man as he magically pulled down the shades in the classroom and was shocked to see a image of a.

"Werewolves…." Professor Snape began.

"Professor, we are learning about Red Caps," Ariadne interrupted.

"Miss Lupin, _**yet another**_ twenty point from Gryffindor and you have now earned _**yet another**_ detention with me tomorrow," Snape said.

Harry felt his anger growing just as fast Ariadne's. She quickly passed Harry and Ron a note,

"He's going to pay. This is going to be the worst class he's ever taught. Are you both in?"

Ron and Harry both shook their heads yes. Ariadne grinned evilly. Hermione knew that look and shook her head no violently. Ariadne quickly used her wand drew a map where different creatures were around the class. She also took out some fireworks.

"As you feel the need to talk Miss Lupin, please tell me what the main difference between a wolf and a werewolf is?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, as we are learning about Red Caps I wouldn't know that, Professor."

"Pity, I thought you of all people would know," Snape sneered.

Snape turned around and Ariadne pointed her wand towards the cupboard. She knew the boggart was in there and poor Neville was the closest person to the cabinet. She smiled, pointed her wand and whispered,

"_Alohomora"_

The cupboard opened and the boggart was out. A second Professor Snape glided into the classroom.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lupin?"

"Just wondering which one was you."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape said as he stormed towards the boggart.

"That's unfair," all of the Gryffindors argued.

Snape walked over and was able to get rid of the boggart before anyone saw what is greatest fear was. While he was doing this, Ariadne freed the Cornish Pixies. The Pixies flew around the room. Everyone started laughing at the pandemonium. Snape froze the Pixies and put them back in the cages and Harry released the Red Caps on the other side of the room. The two little goblin-like creatures started running around the room. Many of the girls screamed. Red caps usually love bloodshed and tended to cause it. Again, Snape froze them and put them back in their cage. Snape was running from one side of the room to the other, getting angrier and angrier by the second . Every time Snape finished with one thing the trio would release something else. The fireworks were the final straw and Snape roared,

"CLASS DISMISSED. Miss Lupin don't even think about leaving."

Ariadne smiled at her friends. There was no way Snape could prove it was her, so she had nothing to worry about. Snape glared at the girl.

"Would you care to explain?" Snape said dangerously.

"What sir?"

"Do not feign innocence. I know for a fact it was you."

"Sir, I believe you're mistaken," Ariadne said.

"I know for a fact you released those creatures."

"Where's your proof?"

"The subject matter."

"That you picked on purpose, but even so it's not my fault you couldn't handle a few disruptions in class. Guess that's why you didn't get the post and Uncle Remus did," Ariadne said without thinking.

"Miss Lupin, you have just lost another fifty points from Gryffindor and I'm sure Professor McGonagall is wondering what is going on. Let's see how she feels about this matter. Just be happy the Head Master isn't in or you would be in his office instead." Snape growled as he dragged her towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor Snape, I see we are having a problem with Miss Lupin. Is she the reason I lost 160 points during one class period?" Professor McGonagall asked as he pushed Ariadne into her office.

"She created absolute pandemonium in Lupin's classroom and made it absolutely impossible for me teach."

"How did she do that?"

"Every dark creature in the room was freed at one point or another."

"He just assumes it was me, but I never even left my seat. By the way Professor Snape, not every dark creature was released," Ariadne said smiling sweetly.

"Miss Lupin, not another word," Professor McGonagall said looking at a raging Snape she added. "What would you like me to do, Severus?"

"_Prior Incantato."_

"Ariadne, what was the last spell you used today?" Professor McGonagall said holding out her hand for Ariadne's wand.

"_Alohomora" _Ariadne said honestly handing Professor McGonagall her the wand and glaring at Snape.

Professor McGonagall used Prior Incantato to see the last spell.

"This proves she released those creatures," Snape declared.

"No you greasy git, it proves I unlocked something," Ariadne snapped.

"Miss Lupin, fifty more points from Gryffindor. You now have detention with me during the next Hogsmeade visit and I will discuss your utter lack of respect with your uncle," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, ma'm."

"Severus, I realize you are distressed, but you cannot prove that she released any of those creatures."

"She knows where they were."

"Yeah in cages around the room," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"Miss Lupin if you say one more word…." Professor McGonagall warned.

"Sorry, Professor."

"It isn't me you need to apologize to," Professor McGonagall said harshly.

"Sorry, Professor Snape."

"Maybe her uncle will do something about all of this, though I highly doubt it. You will regret this Miss Lupin," Snape promised as he stormed out of Professor McGonagall's office.

Professor McGonagall pointed to a chair in front of her desk and Ariadne sat down.

"Miss Lupin, I am shocked at your utter lack of respect for Professor Snape. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"He was planning on teaching the class about werewolves."

"Miss Lupin, I understand your concern, but it doesn't excuse your lack of respect for someone on this staff. I am extremely disappointed in your behavior."

"Professor, I am sorry."

"Remus is too ill to bother this evening, but I will discuss this with him in the morning."

"Yes, ma'm."

"You may go back to your dorms."

"Yes, ma'm."

Ariadne walked out of the office feeling good about what she did, but knew she was going to pay for it later. The minute she was in the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred and George ran up to her,

"Is it true that you let out a boggart, Cornish Pixies, Red Cap, and Hinkypunks while Snape was teaching?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Not alone, plus we shot off three fireworks," Ariadne said smiling.

"Why?" George said.

"I'm surprised you would ask that question. Why not?" Ariadne said smiling.

"You're surpassing us with your deplorable behavior," Fred teased.

"Guess you need to try harder," Ariadne teased "I better get some homework done."

"I cannot believe you three did that," Hermione admonished as Ariadne sat down.

"Come on Hermione it was great. Best class I ever had with Snape," Ron said smiling.

"What do you think Professor Lupin is going to say about this?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't caught doing anything wrong," Ariadne said

"I'm not talking about you, he'll be angry at the entire class for your stunt," Hermione said.

"I didn't really think about that," Harry said sitting back.

"He'll see how many house points we lost and figure that Snape took care of it," Ron said confidently.

"What did McGonagall say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much, until I was stupid enough to call Snape a greasy git," Ariadne said.

"You did what?" Ron asked in total disbelief.

"I called him a greasy git and of course she wasn't pleased. So I have detention during the next Hogsmeade visit and she's having a meeting with Uncle Remus."

"Ariadne, can't you stay out of trouble for one minute?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously not," Ariadne said unrepentantly.

Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione snorted in disgust.

The next morning Ariadne received a note requesting she come to Remus's quarters after supper.

"Think it's about class?" Harry asked.

"Probably, I'm sure McGonagall and Snape already talked to him."

"I should come with you. It wasn't only your fault."

"I realize that Harry, but why should both of us spend the evening nursing a sore bum?"

"Ariadne, I'm not sitting by while you get in trouble, when I did the same thing."

"Harry, you didn't call Snape a greasy git, I did."

"I'm still coming," Harry demanded.

"Fine, but let's not say anything until we have to," Ariadne said smiling.

"Sounds good."

Twenty minutes after supper, they knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?" Ariadne asked.

"Better, until Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall dropped by and told me about the deplorable behavior of my third year class. Care to explain?"

"There were a few pranks pulled on Professor Snape," Harry said.

"I know that Harry, but what I don't understand is why."

"He was going to teach us about werewolves," Ariadne said.

"So it was you." Remus said sadly looking directly at Ariadne.

"Why…"

"Don't lie to me," Remus said harshly.

"Uncle Remus, what were we supposed to do?"

"Treat him with the respect he deserves."

"I did," Ariadne said with a pout.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, you will find a corner right now and rethink that answer. Harry you don't need to stay this is between Ariadne and me," Remus said as Ariadne stormed towards the farthest corner in the room.

"Sir, I'm just as guilty as she is," Harry said.

"He didn't call Snape a greasy git." Ariadne said from the corner.

Remus sat down and put his head in his hands. He was too tired for this tonight. He figured he'd quickly punish Ariadne and send her back to the dorms. Now both of his wards were taking responsibility of this mess. What was he going to do?

"Ariadne no talking in the corner," Remus said.

"Remus, I know you're disappointed…"

"Harry, Professor Snape was doing me a favor by teaching my class."

"But he was going to teach us about werewolves," Ariadne said.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, come out of the corner, but you will become reacquainted with it once we are finished."

Ariadne walked over and sat next to Harry.

"I want the whole story," Remus said sitting down.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Ariadne said not liking his color.

"Yes." Remus snapped.

"Okay, Snape," Ariadne began.

"Professor Snape. Every time you say Snape you will write 100 times 'I will respect all of my professors at Hogwarts, including Professor Snape.' You already have enough lines to write as part of your punishment, so I would think before you speak," Remus said harshly.

"Professor Snape started it. He walked in and took 40 points right away and when I interrupted him, he gave me detention and took another 20 points away."

"Why did you interrupt him?"

"He was going to teach us about werewolves and I let him know we were talking about red caps."

"She was really respectful about it," Harry chimed in, seeing the anger flash across Remus's face.

"I was polite all the way until the end of class. I promise," Ariadne said.

"You were setting him up for prank after prank instead," Remus said disapprovingly.

"What should I have done?" Ariadne asked angrily.

"Let him teach the class." Remus said simply.

"How many people in that class would have figured it out?" Ariadne snapped.

"She's right. Hermione would have figured it out in a moment. She's really smart," Harry said.

"You both have to accept…"

"Remus, we do accept you for who you are," Harry said angrily.

"It's other people who don't," Ariadne added.

"Be that as it may, you had no right to disrupt my class like that."

"It wasn't your class it was Snape, I mean Professor Snape's," Ariadne said.

"My classroom, my subject, and my creatures. MY CLASS," Remus said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ariadne said.

"You are both grounded for two weeks for this stunt. I'll have the house elves mover your stuff down here in the morning. You will not leave the quarters with the exception of classes. "

"We can't eat in the Great Hall?" Ariadne asked.

"Lunch and that's it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they said miserably.

"Ariadne we still need to discuss your utter lack of respect for Professor Snape. Harry, go to Gryffindor Tower," Remus said.

"Yes, sir," Harry said miserably,shooting Ariadne a reassuring smile .

The minute Harry left the dorm; Ariadne felt an overwhelming sense of doom.

"Uncle Remus, please don't spank me. I'll apologize to Professor Snape in the morning."

"Ariadne, you were completely disrespectful to the man. Goading him about not having control of the class and telling him that was why I got the job instead of him, on top of that calling him a greasy git. What were you thinking? You are too old to act in such a childish manner. Professor Snape is your teacher and a respected member of this staff. He has done a lot for our family and you know it. I know you don't particularly like the man, but you will treat him with respect. You know my feeling about respecting all adults and we have been down this road before with Professor Snape."

"I know, but…"

"There are no buts, you were wrong and you know it. Do you want your time in the corner before or after the spanking?"

"After, if I don't have to sit," Ariadne said folding her arms and pouting. There was no way she was standing in the corner waiting for a spanking. Her stomach was doing enough flip flops as it was.

"You won't have to sit. Come on let's get this over with. Take off your robes, please," Remus said resigned.

Ariadne took off her robe and he uncle positioned her across his lap. He decided he wouldn't use a paddle today, because this was only the first part of the punishment. Ariadne hated waiting for the first spank to fall because it reminder her how much this was going to hurt. She did wait long when she felt the first one fall.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"Stop, please. Uncle Remus I'll be good." Ariadne cried, trying to wiggle off her uncle's lap and avoid the painful smacks.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"Are you going to respect all of your professors?" Remus asked.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Yes! I promise."

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"Good," Remus said and ended the spanking with an extremely hard smack.

Ariadne was in absolute tears. He held and rocked her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry."

"I know and I forgive you. I'm giving you fair warning though, if you disrespect Professor Snape again, I've given him permission to spank you."

"WHAT!" Ariadne said pushing away and standing up.

"Ariadne, you really don't want to raise your voice right now."

"Uncle Remus what if he pulls me up in front of the entire class?"

"He won't."

"Yes, he will," Ariadne pouted.

"Ariadne, Severus and I had a long discussion about this."

"I bet it was his idea."

"No, mine."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"You're did this to yourself. Just so you know, if Professor Snape has to spank you, expect to be grounded for a week and have your mouth washed out with soup. Do you understand me?"

"He's going to take advantage. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He cares for you greatly. Now for the rest of your punishment."

"Wait, I've already had a spanking and I'm grounded."

"Yes, but this isn't the first time we've talked about Professor Snape. After your thirty minutes in the corner, you will write and apology letter to Professor Snape and write 'I will respect all of my professors at Hogwarts, including Professor Snape' 500 times. You will also serve three detentions with Professor Snape this week."

"Uncle Remus, this isn't fair," Ariadne whined.

"It is completely fair and I would get into that corner, before I reconsider not washing your mouth out with soap.

Ariadne stomped in both defiance and anger towards the corner.

"Ariadne, let's try that again without stomping," Remus said gently.

Ariadne walked back to the couch and went to the corner without stomping. For thirty minutes two words consumed Ariadne's mind.

"NOT FAIR."

The next two weeks were exceptionally long for both Harry and Ariadne. Ariadne was kind enough to create a calendar for Harry. She felt it was only fair. Remus was extremely strict about his punishments; no games just homework and bed by 8:30. Ariadne laughed at Harry's reaction to that news on the first night.

"Now, you know why I have the calendar," Ariadne said on the day they were freed.

"Just remind me that I hate being grounded," Harry said.

The morning post came a few minutes later and a large package was dropped in front of Harry.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a new broom," Ariadne said.

"I didn't order a new broom. I haven't decided which one I want for sure," Harry said in shock.

"Open it," Ron said.

Harry opened the package and a Firebolt hovered slightly above the table.

"HARRY, THAT'S A FIREBOLT!" Ron said excitedly.

"Who sent it?" Hermione said.

Harry checked the package but there wasn't a note or bill of sale. The other Gryffindors at the table became curious and everyone started to make a fuss over the new broom.

"Who sent it?" Fred asked.

"No idea," Harry answered.

"You should go try it out," Ariadne said smiling.

Most of the Gryffindors ran out of the Great Hall, following Harry and his new broom.

Remus watched the commotion from the staff table. He saw that Harry got a package and thought nothing of it, until he saw the excitement at the table. When the children got up, he noticed the broom. He was under the impression that Harry hadn't decided on a broom yet and they were supposed to talk about this weekend. So where did the broom come from? Remus followed the children outside.

Harry was just about to get on his new broom when he was interrupted by Remus,

"Harry, a word and bring the broom."

"But Professor," Harry tried starting to mount the broom.

"Harry, don't even think about getting on that broom," Remus said sharply.

"But, Professor," Harry tried again standing beside the broom.

"Bring the broom with you to my office, now" Remus said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said feeling he was in trouble for something.

Harry followed Remus to his office.

"Did you order a new broom?" Remus asked.

"No, you said we had to talk about it," Harry said.

"So, where did it come from?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't buy it and I didn't' buy it, so who did?"

"I don't know. You have to believe me Remus," Harry pleaded.

"I do believe you, but it worries me. So, you are not riding that broom until further notice."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Harry, calm down. We don't know where it came from and we don't know if it's cursed. I'm going to perform a few tests and I'm going to ask the other Professors to as well."

"IT'S MINE!"

"I realize that, but your safety is more important than a broom."

"Remus this is completely unfair. The broom is mine. I needed a new broom and someone was nice enough to send me one," Harry whined.

"Harry this is an extremely expensive broom, some random person is not going to send it to you. If the test prove nothing is wrong with the broom you will get it back."

"Remus…"

"Harry that is my final word on the subject and no amount of arguing is going to change my mind."

"BUT WHO WOULD JINX A BROOM! THIS IS STUPID!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry James Potter, you would be wise to change your attitude and stop yelling at me," Remus warned.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! I GET A PRESENT AND YOU'RE TAKING IT AWAY!"

"Go to the corner until you can speak to me without yelling," Remus said calmly.

"NO! YOU'RE BEING COMPLETELY UNFAIR!"

Remus got up and landed five extremely hard swats on Harry's bum, each one making Harry yelp, before taking him over to the corner by his ear.

"That wasn't a request young man. Do not move until I give you leave," Remus said.

Harry was fuming. How could Remus do this to him? First he takes his new broom and now he was in the corner with a stinging bum, which he was rubbing hoping to alleviate the pain. This was completely unfair. After about ten minutes, Harry's mood shifted from, mad to regret. He knew Remus was just trying to look out for him and he also knew Remus didn't allow yelling. Remus was actually really fair about the matter. Harry had yelled more than once during the row. Standing in the corner was with the stinging bum was Harry's fault not Remus's, Harry decided. It still wasn't fair that his Firebolt was being taken away. After what seemed like a lifetime, Remus called Harry out of the corner.

"Are you calm now?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said blushing.

"You will get the Firebolt back, as soon as I am sure it is safe."

"Yes, sir. Remus, I'm sorry I yelled at you and disobeyed you."

"You're forgiven, but Harry I don't want to see that kind of behavior again or you'll get a real spanking. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now off to class."

Harry joined Ariadne, Ron, and Hermione in History of Magic a few minutes later. Ariadne notice that Harry winced slightly when he sat down.

"He took away the broom, didn't he," Ariadne said shaking her head.

"Yeah," Harry mopped.

"That's good," Hermione said and received glares from her three friends.

"Why would that be good?" Ariadne demanded.

"I think Sirius Black sent it," Hermione said.

"Are you mental? Why would Sirius Black send him a broom?" Ron asked.

"How would he do it? He's a wanted man, there is no way he can walk into a Quidditch supply store and buy a broom," Ariadne said.

"I'm just saying, it might be cursed," Hermione said

"That's what Remus said. The teachers are going to strip the broom and make sure that it isn't," Harry said miserably.

"That can't do that mate," Ron said outraged.

"It could ruin a perfectly good broom," Ariadne agreed.

"Trust me, there is nothing we can do about it," Harry said still feeling the remnants of five swats.

_**A/N: Thanks again for everyone who this story to their story alerts and/or favorite story. I hope you are all enjoying where the story is going. I promise Sirius will be making an appearance in the next few chapters. Please don't forget to review :). **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Brooms, Duels, and Secret Keepers:**

After supper Ariadne and Harry decided to talk to Remus again about the broom. They still couldn't believe that he took it away.

"If you're here about the broom, I suggest you leave," Remus said not looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Remus, if you would just listen," Harry tried.

"I am not going to listen because there is nothing that you can say that will make me change my mind. I would strongly suggest you drop the subject," Remus said still not looking up.

"Uncle Remus, come on…"

Remus looked at the two teenagers with fire in his amber eyes, daring Ariadne to finish the sentence. She knew that look all too well and wasn't chancing it tonight.

"Fine, come on Harry," Ariadne said slamming the door for good measure as they walked out of his quarters.

"Who would us a broom as a murder weapon? This is utterly ridicules. It's your broom!" Ariadne ranted, throwing her hands in the air.

"We could try to find it," Harry said.

"How?"

"The map?"

"The map tells us where people are not where objects are. Fred, George, and I tried to use it to find confiscated objects before and it doesn't work."

"So do you have an idea?"

"Annoy Uncle Remus," Ariadne said grinning mischievously.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Harry asked smiling.

It had been almost a week since Remus had confiscated Harry's broom and if one more child asked him about the broom, Harry and Ariadne were going to be extremely sorry. He knew he had every right to be angry. Every child in Gryffindor asked when he was giving Harry the broom back by reminding him that they had a match against Slytherin in two weeks. Once the Hufflepuffs became part of the game, he had enough and sent them a note demanded that come to his office immediately.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, I kinda sent the Hufflepuffs after him today. I talked to Cedric and he agreed to help us out."

"You did what?" Harry practically yelled. He didn't want Cedric's help getting his broom back.

"Harry, what else was I supposed to do? There is no way we can win the cup, if we don't beat Slytherin," Ariadne said sensing Harry's anger.

"I don't want to owe Hufflepuff or Cedric anything."

"You won't. Cedric and I discussed how you won't be able to play to the best of your ability without your own broom. He said he would do anything to help and I asked him to have the Hufflepuffs ask about the broom. That's all. I think Uncle Remus had three Hufflepuff classes today. I may have taken it a bit far," Ariadne said biting her lower lip in contemplation.

"Ariadne, when don't you take it a bit far?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

At that point they reached Remus's quarters and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi," they both said sitting on the sofa.

"Would you care to explain what's been going on the past few days?" Remus asked staring intently at his two wards.

"Is there something going on that we should be aware of?" Ariadne asked trying not to smile.

"Why has every Gryffindor and Hufflepuff asked me about the broom?" Remus asked trying to keep his temper.

"Uncle Remus, I thought we weren't supposed to talk about the broom," Ariadne said the urge to smile was almost overwhelming. Harry had to put his head in his hands, because he wasn't able to keep it in.

"Ariadne, I suggest you stop your cheek now," Remus said harshly.

"What are you so angry about?" Ariadne asked faking innocence, but decided to take it back a notch. She could tell Remus was really getting angry.

"I told you the subject was closed and you sent half of the school to ask me about it. I have every right to be upset," Remus accused.

"But, Remus…" Harry tried.

Remus held out his hand to ensure Harry would stop talking before saying,

"No, you both decided to go against my wishes on this matter. Harry, I told you that you would get the broom back as soon as I know it is safe and not a moment before. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said miserably.

"You will call off your dogs, Ariadne. Each time someone asks me about the broom you'll both spend a night in detention with me."

"That's not fair," Ariadne whined. "I can't get to everyone that fast."

"Twenty-four hours, young lady."

"Fine. I still think you…"

"ARIADNE MARY LUPIN!" Remus snapped harshly.

"Okay, I'll stop." Ariadne conceded, hanging her head in defeat.

"Good, because you bum was about to pay dearly," Remus said simply.

Harry and Ariadne left the quarters still angry, but knowing there really wasn't anything they could do about it.

It took nearly all night for Ariadne to ensure everyone would stop asking Remus about the broom. She still felt he was wrong on the subject, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. There were only fifteen minutes before curfew when started walking up to Gryffindor.

"So, you can't get Potty's broom back," Draco sneered.

"Draco, I am not in the mood for you tonight. I suggest you leave me alone if you know what's good for you," Ariadne said trying to walk away.

"Why is it, blood traitors are so inapt at getting anything done? Is it because you're only one step above being a mudblood?" Draco asked leaning against the wall.

"Why are all pure bloods such prats?" Ariadne asked trying not to rise to the challenge.

Draco's wand was out, but Ariadne knew it was coming the minute she heard his voice and hit him with the Jelly-Leg Jinx

Draco was flopping around the floor when she realized that they were not alone.

"Miss Lupin, with me," Professor Snape said harshly and reversed the jinx allowing Draco to stand again.

"Professor…"

"Miss Lupin, your excuses and reasoning do not interest or concern me. I feel you need an object lesson this evening, as I for one am sick of your belief that the school rules don't apply to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ariadne asked rudely.

Snape tilted his head and sneered,

"Cheek, will not help you in this situation, Miss Lupin. In fact it will only make matters worse."

All of a sudden what Snape intended to do was instantly clear. There was no way she was going to let this man spank her, so she bolted as they crossed the main hall out the front door.

The moment she was outside she regretted her decision of leaving the warm castle. She only had a thin jumper on, but there was no way she was heading back into the castle until she was sure that Snape was gone.

She made it to the lake and used her wand to remove snow off a log, that's when she saw the dog. The dog walked towards her and tilted his head.

"You really need to eat more," She told the dog smiling, "not me mind you."

The dog came close to her and sat down. She started petting him absent mindedly and he moved closer helping to keep her warm. The dog started to whine softly.

"Sorry, I don't have any food. Why are you out here anyway? The only dog at Hogwarts is Fang, not that I feel we shouldn't have more. Thanks for helping to keep me warm. I guess leaving the castle in the middle of a snow storm without a cloak is kinda stupid, but I have a good reason," Ariadne rambled. Her nerves really had the better of her tonight.

The dog growled making her think he didn't agree.

"So you don't agree with me? Uncle Remus won't either, nor will Madame Pomfrey if I get sick."

The dog tilted his head like he asking her why she was out there.

"A greasy git Professor is going to punish me for hexing another student who actually started the fight. Of course Professor Snape's stupid Slytherin prat wasn't going to get into trouble, just me."

The dog made a sound like making here think he didn't think that was a good enough reason.

"How would you like it if your unbending Uncle gave a Professor who you bloody…"

She was cut off when the dog barked a reproach.

"Blimey dog, I didn't realize that swearing offended you. Ok, a Professor I hate is going to spank me the moment he sees me. I mean a spanking is bad enough, but for him to do that is. I don't know. I'm not letting him do it and that's final."

"Who's your friend, Ariadne?" Harry said handing her a heavy cloak. Both Ariadne and the dog jumped at his voice.

"I don't know. He's kinda cute though. How did you find me?" Ariadne said as Harry helped her up.

"Map. When you didn't come in a curfew, I decided to look for you. We better get inside, before someone notices."

"Bye dog. Thanks for listening."

Harry put the invisibility cloak over them and they started walking towards the castle. Ariadne erasing their tracks as they went.

Sirius Black watched his daughter and godson walk back towards the castle and smiled. Mary said she changed Zebrine's name to Ariadne and he had to admit it suited her. The two children seemed to be good friend. He knew they would be, if given half a chance. Every time James and he tried to separate the two when they were babies they would cry. James joked that they would marry someday, something Sirius wouldn't have minded. Lily and Mary said they would be too much like cousins or siblings to want to do that, plus they didn't want their husbands planning the wedding of their babies quite yet.

He also had to chuckle, they had the cloak and sounded like the map. He really didn't know how he felt about that. James and he had talked about it a few times. They were both happy that Filch had confiscated it during that detention, because they wouldn't have to make that decision. They would have felt like hypocrites if they did. He knew Remus wouldn't approve of their having the map or the cloak. He was always such a rule follower.

He wondered what life would have been like if they hadn't made Peter secret keeper for the Potters. Would they still be alive? Would Mary still be alive? His choice had cost Harry and Zebrine a normal life.

_Flashback:_

_It took almost an hour to convince James that Peter should be their secret keeper. James trusted Peter as much as he trusted Sirius, but didn't think Peter for lack of a better word was strong enough for the job. Sirius convinced him that was the brilliance behind the entire plan. Most people would think that Peter was too weak and James wouldn't pick him because of that. Out of the four marauders Peter was the weakest and there was no way Voldemort would suspect him. Finally, James agreed. _

_A few days later Sirius watched his wife as she was rocking Zebrine to sleep. His baby girl was going to be one in two weeks. Where did the time go? He took the sleeping baby out of his wife's arms and put her in the crib. Mary walked over and put her arms around her husband's waist and whispered,_

"_Do you think we need to go into hiding too?" _

"_Maybe, I don't know yet," Sirius said honestly. _

"_I can't believe this is happening. Why does Voldemort want Harry? It doesn't make any sense. He's just a baby."_

"_I don't know sweetheart, but I have to go over there and get things set up for tonight. I love you and will see you in the morning." _

"_I love you._ _Please be safe."_

"_I will, don't worry."_

_Sirius walked in to James's house and saw a very excited Peter Pettigrew waiting. Peter was actually bouncing up and down like a child on the couch. Sirius knew Peter liked to feel important and this was probably the biggest job Peter would ever have in his life. For a minute Sirius felt that something was wrong, but shook it off. Peter would never betray them._

_The minute the Fidelius Charm was set, Peter and Sirius walked out together._

"_Be safe, Wormtail."_

"_You too, Padfoot."_

"_Their fate is in your hands," Sirius thought. The minute Peter was out of sight a sense of dread overwhelmed him at the thought. Did he just make a mistake?_

_Sirius walked back into his house and the first place he stopped was Zebrine's room. His little girl was sitting in her crib playing with her bear._

"_Beanie, what are you doing up?" Sirius said picking the baby up and started rocking her back to sleep. Within minutes they were both asleep. _

_For almost week Sirius considered telling both Remus and Mary about making Peter secret keeper. He knew both would be upset and not approve of the decision he and James made. Mary would have been extremely angry; she wasn't a fan of Peter and didn't trust the man. He felt that Remus would feel betrayed because they hadn't chosen him. _

_On Halloween, Sirius was extremely restless, it was the full moon and usually he spent it with his friends. Dumbledore wanted everyone to be careful and the Marauders should stay apart for a while. Sirius didn't even have Zebrine to play with because had been asleep for over an hour. He was pacing back and forth when Mary said, _

"_You're driving me crazy. Go ride your bike or something."_

"_I will," Sirius said and gave his wife a kiss before he walked out of the house. _

_Sirius started his motorcycle and it was in the air a few seconds later. There was nothing like his bike. Mary hated it, but knew he would never give it up. Despite being married and being a father, Sirius was still the reckless young man she had married. _

_Sirius rode the bike towards Godric's Hollow, out of habit. Whenever he went out at night he would visit James, Peter, or Remus. Remus was transformed at the minute and he would see him in the morning. He knew there was no way he could see James, but it felt like the right thing to do. _

_That was when he saw it. The Dark Mark was floating above the destroyed home of his best friend. He knew James, Lily, and Harry were dead. Peter was next unless Voldemort had taken care of it for him._

_Sirius stood there is shock, but was brought out of his misery when he saw Hagrid walking out of the house holding a bundle. _

"_Hagrid?" Sirius asked._

"_Harry's alive and the You-Know-Who is dead. Harry killed him Sirius," Hagrid said through his tears._

"_Give him to me," Sirius said holding out his arms to take his godson._

"_No, I got me orders. The Headmaster wants him."_

"_Take my bike Hagrid and get him there quickly," Sirius said._

_Hagrid took off with Harry on the bike and Sirius watched them fly away. Peter had to die for sure now. Harry would never be safe if the traitor wasn't dead. _

_Sirius spent the next few hours looking for the rat, he finally found him. It was then that Peter's full plan went into action._

"_YOU KILLED THEM! HOW COULD YOU!" Peter yelled for everyone to hear pointing his wand at Sirius. _

_The next moment the entire street blew. Sirius flew back and his life was over. Within hours he was in Azkaban without a trial or a chance to say goodbye to his family. _

_For twelve years Sirius rotted in Azkaban. The first few years grief and guilt consumed his life, but then Mary came to visit. He knew she was sick the moment he saw her, the only thing he could do was smile at her. He didn't have the ability or desire to fight, he felt responsible for everything. Why did he trust Peter? _

_Once he realized that Mary was gone, he focused on living. His daughter deserved to have one of her parents alive. Even though he would never see her, he could be there for her in spirit. For years he fought away the bad memories brought up by the Dementors and in time they faded. Finally his biggest problem at Azkaban was dealing with the boredom. He didn't have enough strength to escape, but at least he was himself. He had his memories and even had a happy thought once in a while. _

_The focus of his escape came a few years later. Fudge was doing an inspection and had a newspaper._

"_Minister, my I have your newspaper?"_

_Fudge handed him the paper without saying a word._

_He saw Peter. Peter was alive and was at Hogwarts. The picture on the front page of the paper was of a wizarding family in Egypt and one of the children had a rat. Sirius knew that the rat was in fact Peter Pettigrew. What was worse the date on the paper suggested that Harry would be a Hogwarts with Peter. He was not losing James's son along with everything else in his life. Peter had done enough. _

_Hatred consumed Sirius and his magic started to come back. After a few weeks he was able to transform into a dog once again. Now all he had to do was get around the Dementors. To his surprise the Dementors couldn't sense him when he was a dog and he was able to escape. _

_It took him weeks to make it Hogwarts and to his surprise Dementors were surrounding his beloved school. That first day he sat on the Quidditch Pitch. Nothing had really changed about his boyhood home. Hogwarts became his home the moment he stepped foot in the doors. He still remembered everything about it. He wanted to walk inside, but knew better. _

_That was when he saw the two children walking towards him. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was Harry Potter. He was the spitting image of James and he knew the boy was at the school. The girl who was with Harry was a complete shock. He knew she was his daughter. He figured Remus wouldn't send her to Hogwarts, because Mary had said they were in hiding. All he knew for sure was both Harry and Zebrine were safe for now and he would ensure he would always be safe. _

_End Flashback_

Guilt still consumed Sirius as he remembered that fateful decision. How could he ever make that up to the Harry and Zebrine? Well, the first thing he needed to do was to find and kill Peter Pettigrew. Not that he was having any luck at that for the moment. Peter was a slippery little rat, making his anamigus the perfect character.

For months he had tried everything to find the rat, but to no avail. He had no problem getting past the Dementors and surprising enough finding food. Most of the wizarding homes as well as the muggle homes always gave him scraps. Maybe he was more likable as a dog? James and Remus always told him he was.

Harry and Ariadne made it back into the common room without getting caught.

"Why were you outside after curfew without a coat in the middle of a snow storm? You realize Sirius Black is out there," Harry demanded angrily the moment they walked in the empty room. He was frantic when she hadn't come back to the common room after curfew. Fred and George said they didn't know where she was. He knew she wasn't with Remus because she was angry with him.

"Blimey, playing the role of older brother tonight aren't we," Ariadne said raising an eyebrow.

"Like it or not I am your older brother and I am going to make sure your ok. You were out there for almost an hour. Sirius Black could have gotten you, plus you're probably going to get sick because of your foolishness," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Look, if you need to know, I was hiding from Snape and Black is after you not me."

"We don't know that for sure. Why were you hiding from Snape?"

"I hexed Malfoy and Snape had this crazy idea that he was going to spank me. I wasn't about to let that happen."

"So, you went outside in the middle of a snow storm without a cloak, with a mass murderer after you."

"Yes, Mum. I went outside without a cloak in a snow storm. Like I just said, Black is after you. I can take care of myself," Ariadne said rolling her eyes. Unfortunately, at the same time she sneezed, totally proving Harry right.

"Go take a shower and get warm," Harry said.

"I have homework to do," Ariadne said stubbornly still not wanted to admit she was wrong.

"I'll help you finish. Quit being stubborn and go get warm."

Ariadne stormed into the girl's dorm and did what Harry said. She was freezing and angry at the same time. Harry had no right to tell her what to do. He was only four month older than she was. He didn't even offer any indignation that Snape wanted to spank her. He just told her what to do.

Harry was just as angry as Ariadne. That girl was getting reckless. Sirius Black wasn't only after him, but could be after her as well. She would have yelled at him, if he had done something that stupid. He wasn't done talking to her about this either and she knew it.

Ariadne came down twenty minutes later with a blanket around her. She was still cold but there was no way she was going to admit that to Harry.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well what, Harry."

"Should you have gone outside the castle tonight?"

"Harry James Potter, I don't have to answer to you and I'm not."

"If I hadn't come and got you, when were you planning on returning to the castle?"

"Soon," Ariadne said wanting the argument to end.

"Right, you would just sneak back in and hope not to get into anymore trouble."

"Harry, I need to do my homework," Ariadne said opening a book and turning away from him.

"You were reckless and you know it."

"This coming from the king of recklessness, you have no right to lecture me on this subject. I went outside and nothing happened. Now let me do my bloody homework."

"I have every right. You would be on my case right now if I did the exact same thing."

Ariadne didn't say a word, because she knew he was absolutely right. She would have yelled at him too.

"Ok. I shouldn't have gone outside. Are you happy now?"

"No, because you don't mean it."

Ariadne picked up her books to walk away, but was stopped when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Look, I was worried," Harry said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but what was I supposed to do? Let Snape wallop me?"

"No, I guess not. Are you sure that was what he was going to do?"

"Quote, 'I am going to give you an object lesson tonight.' What would you think he was going to do?"

"Only your head of house are allowed to use corporal punishment at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Remus gave his permission after we pulled all of those pranks. Plus Snape is a head of house."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did."

"You realize that you're still going to have to answer for the duel."

"Yes, I know."

The next morning the summons came the minute Ariadne sat down at the table. She felt terrible; it took everything to get herself out of bed this morning. She hated being sick.

"Snape or Remus?" Harry asked.

"Remus."

"Better than Snape, right?"

"I guess," Ariadne said and got up.

"You're not eating?" Ron asked.

"Not hungry," Ariadne said and sneezed twice.

She walked towards Remus's office feeling worse and worse. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Remus took one look at Ariadne and knew she was ill.

"Look, Malfoy started it. I shouldn't have run from Professor Snape and I'm sorry. Can we just get the punishment phase over? I'm sick."

Remus was in shock. First, Ariadne usually didn't fess up so quickly and she never admitted she was sick.

"Come here," Remus said.

Ariadne walked over expecting a spanking but instead Remus touched her forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I told you, I'm sick."

"That's what happens when you go outside in a snow storm," Remus said transfiguring her cloths back into pajamas. "Go get in bed. I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

Ariadne didn't argue. Madam Pomfrey was down in a few minutes, saying Ariadne had a cold and there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Rest was what she needed. Remus assured her that Ariadne would be in bed for the rest of the day at least.

"Stay in bed. We'll talk about the duel and your disobedience once you're feeling better," Remus said as he walked out for class.

Ariadne spent most of the day sleeping and was feeling better by the time Remus brought her supper.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked.

"A little. My throat still hurts," Ariadne said.

"I hear Mr. Malfoy drew his wand first."

"Yeah, but I was quicker with the hex. Professor Snape didn't even say anything to Malfoy; he was just going to punish me."

"I heard that too."

"It wasn't fair."

"I agree and that's why you're only grounded for a month."

"A month? I thought you said you agreed?"

"I do agree, but you went outside during a snow storm, with a mass murderer on the loose, after curfew and got sick. I think grounding you for a month is more than proper. I ought to give you a spanking too, but I decided to be lenient."

"Lenient, right," Ariadne grumbled.

"I can always change my mind about the spanking," Remus said trying not to smile.

"No, a month's fine." Ariadne conceded.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was offered a job in San Diego and I went there to check it out. If I take the job, updates might take awhile. I promise I will never give up on a story and will always update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review and thank you to the new people who added story alerts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus and the Map:**

"You're not going," Remus said firmly

"I know I'm grounded, but please let me watch the match," Ariadne begged.

"Grounded is grounded, Ariadne."

"It's not fair. I know Harry's going to be brilliant on the new broom. Please, you can ground me for an extra week if you let me go," Ariadne begged.

Two days earlier, Harry had gotten his broom back. It was perfectly safe, just as Ariadne and Harry had suspected. Remus got the 'I told you so' look from his wards, which truly annoyed him.

"This is not a negotiation. Choices have consequences and you know it. You are not going to the match and I'm not saying it again," Remus warned.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have gone outside after curfew. Isn't punishment supposed to make you see the error of you ways? I see it and I won't do it again, I promise. Please, let me go to the match just this once."

"The subject is closed, unless you would like to spend some quality time in the corner with a sore bum, I wouldn't say another word about it," Remus said.

Ariadne left the table and stormed towards her room. She had every intention of slamming her door before she heard,

"I wouldn't slam your door it I were you."

Harry came in a few minutes later carrying the broom, smiling from ear to ear.

"So, what do you think? Does the Firebolt live up to the hype?" Remus asked smiling.

"It's wicked. There is no way Malfoy is going to beat me tomorrow. Where's Ariadne?"

"In her room pouting," Remus said.

"Please let her come to the match."

"She's grounded," Remus said simply.

"Can't you…."

"Harry, I just went through this with her. The answer is no."

"Alright, can I at least go see her?"

"Go ahead. Remind her she still needs to do her homework, so she only has about fifteen more minutes to pout," Remus said.

Harry smiled and knocked on the door.

"I'm not talking to you."

"What did I do?" Harry asked knowing the statement wasn't meant for him.

Ariadne got off the bed and let Harry in.

"Shut the door," Ariadne said heading back to her bed and picking up the Quidditch magazine she was reading.

"Quit pouting," Harry said, earning him a harsh glare.

"I'm not pouting," Ariadne said unable to keep the whine out of her voice.

"Come on, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Ariadne said sitting up quickly.

"Silencio," Harry said casting the silencing charm so Remus wouldn't hear before he added, "Two things actually. First, I have a question about the map."

"What about the map?"

"I saw Peter Pettigrew on it last night."

"There is no way you saw him, he's dead."

"I swear he was there. I got out of bed and tried to find him, but by the time I got there he was gone."

"Harry, he would have to be a ghost and someone would have seen him before now. Are you absolutely sure you saw him?"

"Maybe. Is the map ever wrong?"

"I don't think so. Did you ask Fred and George?"

"I did, they thought you might know more about it. They only use it for fun, but said you tried to figure out the magic behind it."

"I did, but it was pretty advanced and I wasn't able to. I didn't think it was important at the time. Why would you want to see a dead man anyway?"

"Maybe, he could tell me more about that night," Harry said honestly.

Ariadne wanted to kick herself. Of course he would want to talk to the man who tried to avenge his parents. The more she thought about it, so did she.

"We need to take turns watching it at night," Ariadne decided.

"You want to talk to him too, right?"

"Yeah, he might have some insight to why Black did what he did," Ariadne said bitterly.

"Ariadne…"

"Harry unless you want a row, I wouldn't harp about my feelings regarding Black."

"I wasn't' going to," Harry said a little hurt by her tone.

"Sorry, I'm just touchy about the subject."

"Me too, remember," Harry said giving her a slight smile.

"Ok, you said two things. What's the other one?" Ariadne asked wanting to change the subject.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade on Sunday," Harry said simply.

"Figured as much," Ariadne said bitterly.

"If I thought I could spring you I would," Harry said.

"I know. I'm just jealous."

"I love that you can admit that," Harry said smiling.

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ariadne said opening her door to an angry Remus Lupin.

"Why are you using the Silencing Charm?" Remus demanded.

"Privacy," Harry said simply.

"Yeah, we were discussing the vile nature of guardians and how they are totally unfair, so we figured you wouldn't like the topic much. It was only to benefit your delicate nature and feelings," Ariadne said smiling.

It took everything in Remus's power not to laugh at the cheeky reply and say,

"Watch your cheek, young lady."

"Can Ariadne join Ron, Hermione, and I in the library?"

"One hour and not a minute more," Remus said sitting down to grade papers.

They both walked out of the residence and started laughing hard.

Ariadne was up later that night watching the map and saw Peter Pettigrew wandering through the castle. She really wanted to go out and find the man, but knew Remus put up wards after the last time she snuck out when she was grounded.

Instead she decided that it was time to figure the map out. The last time she tried she was only a first year, maybe as a third year she would have better luck. Tomorrow she would spend the whole day doing just that, maybe after the match she could enlist the help of Hermione.

She heard the match from the window and knew it was safe to come bring the map out of her room.

"Ariadne Lupin asks that you to revile your secrets," Ariadne tried.

"What secrets and why should we tell you?" appeared on the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"You know the secret," Moony wrote.

"The magic behind your secret," Ariadne said.

"Why do you want to know?" Prongs wrote.

"I have a question and need to know how this works," Ariadne said.

"Just use it and don't ask how it works," Padfoot added.

"That's what I do," Wormtail wrote.

"What is your question?" Moony wrote.

"Can someone dead appear on the map?" Ariadne said ignoring the exchange.

"Ghosts, but you should know that if you use the map," Moony wrote.

"What if it isn't a ghost?"

"Only ghosts," Prongs wrote.

"Or the map is broken," Moony wrote.

"Did you break our map?" Padfoot accused.

"No I didn't break the map."

"Did too," Padfoot accused.

"No I didn't, you git. I just keep seeing someone who I know is dead. Wait, why am I defending myself to a map?"

"You talked to us first," Prongs pointed out.

"You broke the map," Padfoot wrote.

"I didn't break your bloody map," Ariadne said angrily.

"Has a temper. Lupin doesn't seem like the right last name," Prongs wrote.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariadne said.

"Too angry," Moony wrote.

"Every Lupin I know is nice and calm," Prongs wrote.

"Lupin would never yell at a piece of paper," Wormtail wrote.

"Are you really a Lupin?" Moony asked.

"Yes, you bloody noisy map," Ariadne said.

"Temper, temper," Moony wrote.

"How am I even talking to you?"

"Magic you prat," Padfoot wrote.

"Shut it, Padfoot," Ariadne said.

"No, she's a Lupin no sense of humor," Padfoot wrote.

"SHUT IT!" Moony, Wormtail and Prongs wrote. Ariadne giggled at this.

"Really, how am I talking to you?" Ariadne asked.

"Find the makers of the map and they will tell you," Prongs wrote.

"You're the makers of the map," Ariadne said.

"We are the memories of those who wrote the map and nothing more," Prongs wrote.

"What year is it?" Moony asked.

"1994, why?"

"Wow, we'd be old men," Prongs wrote.

"Old men? Like Dumbledore?"

"No one is as old as Dumbledore," Padfoot wrote.

"Adults," Moony said.

"I'm never growing up," Padfoot added.

"True," Moony and Prongs wrote.

"Find the adult versions of us," Moony said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ariadne asked.

"We're closer than you know," Prongs wrote.

"Cryptic much?"

"I like her," Padfoot decided.

"Just five second ago you called me a prat," Ariadne said.

"Padfoot usually is a prat, so it takes one to know one," Prongs wrote.

"Shut it, Prongs," Padfoot wrote.

"That's all we can say about the makers," Prongs wrote.

"You figured out how to use the map. You can figure out who made it," Moony wrote.

"I didn't figure out how the map worked, my friends did," Ariadne admitted.

"The twins?" Padfoot wrote.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Ariadne asked.

"The map knows all," Padfood wrote.

"Not if you don't know who made you," Ariadne countered.

"We made it. We just aren't telling you who we are," Padfoot wrote.

"So, how am I supposed to figure this out," Ariadne said.

"Ask your friends," Prongs wrote.

"Thanks for nothing map," Ariadne said.

"Not a Lupin," Prongs wrote.

"Too rude," Moony agreed.

"Agreed," Wormtail wrote.

"Still like her," Padfoot wrote.

"Mischief managed," Ariadne said and the words disappeared.

Ariadne decided the makers of the maps were all annoying but brilliant gits. How was she going to find the makers of the map? She already researched the names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs when she learned about the map and didn't find a thing. She would talk to Hermione, Ron, and Harry once the game was over and see if they had any ideas. She just had to figure out a way to see them.

Remus came in and was surprised to see Ariadne doing homework.

"What are you working on?"

"Charms. Remus, I have a question about something and I don't want you to get upset," Ariadne said.

"Well, I can't guarantee that, but I'll try."

"It's about Black."

"What about him?" Remus said harsher than he would have liked.

"Are you sure he killed Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, why?" Remus said not trying to convey how much he did not like these questions.

"Did they find Pettigrew's body? You said the street was blown apart," Ariadne said.

"No, they only found a finger. Why?" Remus was getting worried. He was not going to let her believe falsely that Sirius was innocent. He had enough of that foolishness with his sister.

"Nothing, just wondering."

"Sirius Black is guilty of his crimes, Ariadne," Remus said.

"I know that, Uncle Remus. I'm not Mum," Ariadne said harshly.

"Ariadne, your Mum…."

"Chose to visit a convicted murderer and jeopardized her health further instead of worrying about her daughter," Ariadne said callously and regretted it the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Your mother loved you more than life itself," Remus said, trying not to get angry at his niece. He was extremely upset that she would accuse her mother of something like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Can I go to the library?" Ariadne said. She could tell by the look on Remus's face that he didn't like or appreciate the comment about her mother.

"Ariadne, I won't let you dishonor your mother's memory because you're angry at your father," Remus said not wanting the subject to drop just yet.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER," Ariadne yelled.

"Ariadne, don't yell at me. I'm just worried that your want of a father might take over your common sense."

"I don't need Black, because I have you. Even though you can be completely unfair, like today when you wouldn't let me go to the Quidditch match and you are way too strict," Ariadne said smiling and added, "I'm sorry I was dishonoring Mum, by what I said."

"It's ok. Go on to the library."

"Thanks Uncle Remus," Ariadne said hugging her Uncle who quickly landed a hard swat on her bum. "OWW."

"For what you said about your Mum and yelling at me."

Ariadne rolled her eye as she walked out rubbing her bum. She wasn't heading to the library just yet. She knew Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be in the common room. So she stopped there first and found a celebration in full swing.

"Oy Ariadne, come have a butterbeer," Fred said smiling as she walked in.

"Can't Fred, I'm grounded."

"Awe, Lupin doesn't need to know," George said.

Ariadne walked towards Fred, but Harry grabbed her arm quickly and asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for you, Ron, and Hermione. I want to ask Fred and George something first."

"Remus will kill you if he finds out that you're up here," Harry warned.

"I know, but it's about the map. Just give me five minutes."

Ariadne walked over to Fred and took the butterbeer he offered.

"The little rebel, decided to stay," George said.

"I need to ask you a quick question about the map," Ariadne said.

"Ok," Fred said smiling. He missed his little partner in crime.

"How did you figure out the secret of the map?"

"It took us forever," George said.

"Did you know the map will talk back to you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I talked to it today," Ariadne replied.

"Don't you just love Padfoot," George said.

"Not really, he's a git," Ariadne said.

"Once the map figured out we weren't adults and were trouble makers, it started to give us hints," Fred said.

"Each one of the makers gave us a riddle to solve and it helped us to figure out how to use it," George said.

"They didn't make it easy, by any means. The cryptic hints and riddles that almost drove us mad," Fred said.

"Once we figured it out, they told us how to clear the map," George said.

"Why do you want to know all of this?" Fred asked.

"I want to know who made the map," Ariadne said simply.

"We looked, but never figured it out. The map didn't want us to know, so it wouldn't even give us a hint," George said.

"It gave me a hint, but it was so cryptic that I can't figure it out."

"What was the hint?" Fred asked.

"We are closer than you think," Ariadne said.

"Do you it's a Professor?" George asked.

"The only one cool enough would be, Professor Lupin," Fred suggested.

"Uncle Remus is too much of a rule follower to make something like that," Ariadne said. "Speaking of him, I better get going. Thanks for your help."

"Quit getting grounded, you 're missing out on some great pranks," Fred said.

"I'll try," Ariadne said and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I'm going to the library. Can you guys meet me soon?"

"I was just about to leave, I have a ton of homework to finish," Hermione said.

"We'll finish our game and meet you there," Harry said looking up from the chess game, that he and Ron were playing.

Hermione and Ariadne walked to the library talking about Runes when they ran into Remus.

"Why were you in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Remus demanded.

"I forgot a book, Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

"We were discussing the test in Runes tomorrow, so I walked with her," Ariadne said.

"From now on, stay in the library," Remus said walking away.

Both Hermione and Ariadne let out a sigh of relief once they were positive he was gone.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ariadne said.

"Why did you want to talk to George and Fred so bad?"

"It's about the map and something Harry and I saw on it," Ariadne said.

"What did you see?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Ariadne said, "the map shows ghosts, but no one has ever seen Peter's ghost. Do you know if a ghost can show up so long after someone dies?"

"Not that I know of, let's look it up," Hermione said.

For the next three hours Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ariadne poured over books in the library to find the answer. Every book they read said ghosts are usually seen right after death, not twelve years later. Finally, they gave up a little before curfew.

The next day Harry walked onto the streets of Hogsmeade donned in his invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione met him as he walked out of Honeydukes.

"What do you want to see," Ron asked.

"How about the Shrieking Shack," Harry suggested.

"Harry, I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be out here. What if Professor Lupin finds out?" Hermione said.

"I don't want to think about it," Harry said honestly. He knew Remus would tan his hide at the very least. "I have the map and the cloak, so I should be ok."

"I hope so," Hermione said.

While Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking towards the Shrieking Shack, Ariadne was researching magical charms and ghosts. Remus walked into the library, hoping to see his wards. He thought he would take them into Hogsmeade for supper.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked. Ariadne jumped, not realizing that Remus was behind her.

"I don't know. We had a row last night," Ariadne said quickly.

"About what?" Remus said raising an eyebrow. Ariadne and Harry almost never fought.

"Something stupid, we'll make up tomorrow."

"Go find him, I want to take you to Hogsmeade," Remus said smiling.

Ariadne swore under her breath. There was no way she would find Harry, before Remus got suspicious .

"I don't want to go," Ariadne said.

"Why not? You both have been wanting to go all year," Remus said.

"I have too much work to finish and I don't want to see Harry," Ariadne lied.

"I think you should go find Harry and both come back to the room," Remus said realizing that something was wrong. He just didn't know what yet.

"Uncle Remus, I don't want to."

"It doesn't matter what you want or do not want to do. Go find Harry now."

"Uncle Remus, I'm grounded so I can't go…"

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, I told you to do something. NOW GO!"

Ariadne had no idea what to do. If she didn't return with Harry they were both in for it. She also didn't want to tell on Harry. Ariadne decided her best bet was to find Harry in Hogsmeade. She ran down the corridor to the humpbacked witch, not knowing Remus was behind her. She tapped on the witch and was stopped by Remus's soft voice,

"Harry's in Hogsmeade."

"How…"

"I went to school here, so I know some of Hogwart's secrets."

"Uncle Remus…" Ariadne started only to be stopped by Remus,

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. Harry and I had a row last night. I don't know exactly where Harry is in Hogsmeade. So, I really didn't lie," Ariadne said hopefully. Her hopes were shattered with two hard swats and Remus saying,

"Scourgify."

Ariadne suffered as her mouth filled with soap. She knew that was the penalty for lying. Remus lead her back to their room and wouldn't let her spit it out for three more minutes.

"You can stay in your room, until Harry makes his way back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir."

Remus waited near Gryffindor Tower, knowing Harry would show up sooner or later. He was half tempted to stand by the witch, but something told him not to.

Harry had a great day in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione took him to Zonko's, the Post Office, and of course the Shrieking Shack. They ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry scared them to death by throwing mud at them. The three of them ran back to the castle scared out of their minds.

"You better get back," Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. Remus might think something is up if you're not in the Great Hall at supper," Ron said.

"See ya later," Harry said walking back to Honeydukes.

Harry didn't bother to look to see where Remus was, he just looked to see if the coast was clear, before he walked out from behind the witch. He walked towards Gryffindor eating candy from Honeydukes and was stopped by Remus's soft voice,

"Did you have fun in Hogsmeade today?"

"I wasn't…."

"Harry, lying will not help you here. So I would suggest you tell me the truth now or your punishment will be a lot worse."

"How did you find out?" Harry asked hanging his head.

"I wanted to take you and Ariadne to Hogsmeade today. She made up excuse after excuse not to go and find you. Finally, I demanded that she find you and followed her. Of course she went to the humpbacked witch and I knew the truth."

"I'm in terrible trouble. Aren't I?"

Remus didn't say another word he just started walking towards their rooms. Harry decided it was in his best interest to follow. All too soon they were in Remus's quarters.

"Empty your pockets," Remus said softly.

Harry emptied his pocket. Remus almost went into shock when he saw the map.

"Where did you get this? I know for a fact that Filtch confiscated it many years ago," Remus said.

"It's just…," Harry said.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I know it is a map and know exactly what it does," Remus said harshly.

"How do you know what that is?" Harry asked miserably.

"This map could lead Sirius Black straight to you," Remus practically yelled, not bothering to answer Harry's question.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing in Hogsmeade today?"

"I wanted to go," Harry mumbled knowing this excuse wasn't going to fly.

"You wanted to go. First you don't have a signed permission for it. Second, you have a mass murderer after you…"

"We don't know if he is after me or Ariadne," Harry interrupted, but the glare he received from Remus made him regret the interruption.

"Third, I didn't give you permission to go. In fact, I remember forbidding you to go."

Harry looked at his trainers, not wanting to see the anger and disappointment in Remus's eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I wanted to go. Everyone gets to go and I can't because I am the Boy-Who-Lived. It's not my fault that I have a mass murderer after me. I'M SICK OF BEING DIFFERENT!" Harry said, his yelling the last sentence.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked at Remus and saw understanding along with the anger.

"Harry, I know what it's like to be different. I wish every month that I was like everyone else and I wish everyday that your life was easier. I am a werewolf and you are the Boy-Who-Lived. I know having Sirius Black after you and being the Boy-Who- Lived isn't your fault, but the choices you make are. You chose to go into Hogsmeade today, knowing that you weren't allowed to. You knowingly put yourself in danger, without giving a moment's thought of the people who care about you. Your mother gave her life to save you and I won't let you dishonor her memory by knowingly putting yourself in danger. I care too much about her and you to allow it."

"I'm sorry, Remus," Harry said feeling about centimeter tall.

"I realize that, but your actions need a harsh punishment and you know it. Come on let's get this over with," Remus said.

Every fiber in his being made Harry want to run out of the room, but he also knew things would get worse if he did.

"Remus…" Harry tried.

"Harry, you have until three to get over here and take down your trouser or you will lose your pants too."

That was the only incentive that Harry needed. It was going to be hard enough to get though the humiliation of a spanking, but on the bare would be absolutely impossible. Harry had his trousers down and was guided over Remus's lap. Remus transfigured his book into a paddle.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

Harry was in shock at how much those first five spanks hurt. Sure Remus had swatted him a few times, but he felt this was so much worse. Maybe it was the guilt as well.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

The tears were really falling now. How could a little piece of wood, hurt so much? He had been cursed, had his bones grown back over night, and had more scrapes and bruises over the years, but this was almost more than he could bear.

"Harry, it's ok to cry. I know it hurts," Remus said.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

"I'm sorry… Please… Stop…I'm…Sorrrry," Harry said through sobs.

"Maybe next time you will think before you will think before you decide to risk your life," Remus said as he laid down five more hard swats.

"I… won't… do...it...ever…again," Harry promised.

Remus stopped after three more hard swats and held Harry as he sobbed. It took about five minutes before Harry calmed down and Remus could talk to him again.

"You're grounded for a month."

"But…"

"Before you interrupt you might want to listen to what I have to say. I know you have a Quidditch match during that time. I will let you play, because you team and house did nothing wrong. You will also be in my quarters every time there is a Hogsmeade visit for the rest of the year, as I can't trust you. I am considering taking the invisibility cloak for the remainder of the year…"

"Please, Remus…"

"I'm not going to, because I know it's one of the few things you have left of James. Just so you know the map sees you even if you have the invisibility cloak on."

"Yes, sir."

"Go wash your face. I expect you at the table doing your homework in five minutes. Please, knock on Ariadne's door and tell her to come here."

"Remus, please don't punish…"

"Harry, would you like to spend time in the corner?"

"No, sir."

"Then do what I said and tell Ariadne to come here."

Ariadne joined her uncle a few seconds later.

"You my dear, are grounded for another week for lying to me."

"Yes, sir." Ariadne said and noticed the map on the table. "Can I have that spare bit of parchment?"

"No you may not have the map," Remus said simply.

"How do you know what it is?" Ariadne asked.

"I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus deflected.

"It's not a dark item," Ariadne said.

"No? Are you sure?" Remus said.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs aren't out to hurt anyone," Harry said as he walked back into the room.

"They would like to lead you out of the castle and into trouble," Remus said.

"How do you know it?" Ariadne asked.

"I just do," Remus deflected again.

"Do you know who made the map?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Will you tell us who they are?" Ariadne asked

"No," Remus said.

"Do you know the magic behind it?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. The two of you would create another one and this one is dangerous enough."

"Remus, can you see dead people on the map?" Harry asked.

"Ghosts, but you should know that if you use the map," Remus said.

"We saw something different," Ariadne said feeling that the words Remus used were extremely familiar.

"Who did you see?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said.

"That's impossible. Peter's been dead for twelve years. Someone would have seen his ghost before now," Remus said.

"We both saw him, Uncle Remus," Ariadne said confidently and added ruefully, "I tried to talk to the map, but the prats would only give me cryptic answers."

Remus smiled. He wondered what the map had said to her. He could only imagine Padfoot's comments to the girl.

"Did you know them when they were at school?" Harry asked sitting on the couch wincing.

"Why would you ask that?" Remus asked.

"They talked like they knew someone named Lupin. The four of them said I didn't sound like a Lupin because I was too angry and rude," Ariadne said.

"It could have been your grandfather," Remus said.

"No, they said they were old, but not Dumbledore old," Ariadne said.

Remus laughed. His teenage version of himself would have considered someone in their mid-thirties old.

"Yes, I knew them. I'm not telling you who they are though, because you don't need to know."

"Ok," Harry said.

"So, what about Peter? We both saw him," Ariadne said.

"I don't know, kiddo. I will look into it, but for now you both have homework to do," Remus said.

The two of them got up and Harry paled at the thought of sitting on the hard wood chairs. His bum really hurt. Ariadne gave him a knowing smile and cast a cushioning charm on the chair.

"Ariadne, you know better," Remus warned.

"Sorry, Harry," Ariadne said taking away the charm and watched with sympathy as Harry tried to find a comfortable position. She glared at her uncle and said,

"You could have a bit of compassion."

"I do have compassion, I want to drive home my message and sitting on a sore bum is part of the punishment. What did you say earlier? I'm way too strict and completely unfair. So, I guess you're right," Remus said smiling.

**A/N: I took the job in San Diego. I will try to update once a week, if not every two weeks. Thanks again for reading and I hope you like where the story is going. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Introduction of Sirius Black:**

Remus couldn't believe what happened the yesterday. A million questions and doubts raced through his mind.

How did they find the map? How long did they have the map? Did they really see Peter Pettigrew and if so what did that mean? Why was Peter hiding from the wizarding world? What did that mean for Sirius? Could he be innocent? If so, what did that mean for his family? Sirius was Ariadne's father and Harry's godfather. He was only their guardian, Sirius could take them away from him. No, he wasn't going to think about that right now and wouldn't until he knew for sure what was going on.

Remus watched the map for most of the night, when he finally saw Peter Pettigrew's dot using the route from Humpback Witch into Hogwarts.

Remus ran down the hall watching to see exactly where Peter was going and what would be the best way to catch him. Peter never knew what hit him. He ran around the corner and all he heard was,

"Stupify."

Peter awoke sitting in Dumbledore's office in no longer a rat looking at Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape. Peter searched his mind trying to figure out a way around his being in the castle and not being dead. He decided his best bet was to not say a word.

"Severus, did you bring the Veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Peter moved back on the couch. His feet were on the couch and was shaking in fear. He didn't want to take potion. They would know the truth and no one would be there to protect him. What would happen to him? Azkaban was the least of his worries, he knew Remus and Sirius would kill him for what he'd done.

Remus walked over to his former friend and held him down while Snape forced the potion down Peter's throat.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Did intend to betray the Potters before they made you their secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill the muggles?"

"Yes."

Remus let go and sat in the chair behind him dumbstruck. How could he not have believed Sirius? How could he not have believed Mary? He was wrong about everything. He jumped out of the chair making a decision; he was going to kill Peter right here and now. Damn the consequences. To his utter amazement it wasn't Dumbledore who stopped him.

"Now while I understand you want to kill this **_thing_**, you have two menaces to raise. While the thought of raising the monstrous duo would make most sane people beg to be sent to Azkaban, I believe you love the brats. The mutt is another person you need to consider in your equation, without this **_thing_**, the mutt will have no chance of gaining his freedom," Snape sneered not moving his wand off of Pettigrew.

Remus looked at Snape and to his surprise Snape was worried about what Remus would do to Peter Pettigrew, because of how that would affect Harry, Ariadne, and even Sirius. Remus sat back down at Snape's words. His focus shouldn't be on revenge. Look where that got Sirius.

Dumbledore called the Dementors into the castle and had them escort Peter Pettigrew out of the castle. Dumbledore insisted on a trail and that Sirius Black was to be cleared of all charges.

Two days later, Remus knew he had to talk to Harry and Ariadne. The Daily Profit was going to run an article about Sirius Black's innocence. He learned a few months ago that he needed to be upfront with the two children. The only reason he had waiting so long was he was afraid they would try and find Sirius.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"No idea, he never calls us out of class. Did you do something?"

"No, I was thinking you did."

"Not this time," Ariadne said with a smile.

"Miracles happen every once in a while," Harry teased.

They knocked on Remus's office doors and saw him sitting there, looking worried and strangely happy at the same time.

"Hi," they said sitting on the couch.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to pull you out of classes, but there is something we need to talk about," Remus said.

"What?" Harry said tension in his voice. It had only been a few days since his spanking and he wasn't inclined to receive another one anytime soon or ever again.

"Harry, you're not in trouble," Remus said and looked at his niece, "Neither are you."

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's about Sirius Black," Remus said.

"What about him?" Ariadne said not trying to keep the hatred out of her voice.

"Ariadne, you…"

"Uncle Remus, I don't have to do…"

Remus held up his hand, not wanting her to finish her sentence and said harshly,

"You will listen and not interrupt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"You were right about Peter Pettigrew. I tracked him down using the map," Remus said and was interrupted by Harry,

"Was he a ghost?"

"No, he is an Animagus," Remus answered.

"You already knew he was one and you didn't tell us that was a possibility?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes, but at the time I didn't think it was important. I assumed you both were looking for another adventure and decided that Peter would be a great excuse," Remus admitted, feeling guilty.

"We don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds us," Harry said.

"I hardly agree with that statement, but that's neither here nor there. Once I found him, I took him to Dumbledore's office and under the effects of Veritaserum, he confessed that he was the secret keeper and Sirius Black was innocent."

Harry and Ariadne looked at each other. What did all of this mean?

"Where is Sirius Black?" Harry asked, knowing Ariadne would want to know but saw she didn't have the strength to ask.

"I don't know. We're looking for him. Sirius doesn't know about Peter being found, nor does he know that he has been deemed innocent. I expect that he's still hiding in Hogsmeade," Remus said.

"So he came to Hogwarts for Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Pettigrew was hiding as Ron's rat. That way he could be aware if Voldemort came back into power," Remus said.

"What happens next?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know. We need to find Sirius first."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked.

"No, we should find him soon enough and I don't want you to go looking for him. You will not like the consequences of that decision," Remus promised. "Any more questions?"

"No, sir," they both said.

"Go on back to class," Remus said.

Harry and Ariadne walked out of the office in utter shock.

"I'm not sitting around waiting and I don't care about the consequences," Ariadne said.

"I figured as much," Harry said smiling.

"Ron and Hermione could help," Ariadne said.

"They're in potions," Harry said.

The two of them walked down to the dungeons, both thinking of a way to find Sirius Black.

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter and Miss Lupin decided to grace us with their presence. We do appreciate that you feel we are worthy of that honor," Snape said sardonically.

Harry and Ariadne faces turned red as they walked over to their table. Ron and Hermione looked at the two with worried expressions on their faces.

"Why did Lupin want to see you?" Ron asked.

"It was about Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, you were already late and now you feel you can interrupt my class. Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will have detention with me tonight," Snape said.

"Sorry Professor, but I have other plans tonight," Harry said before he could stop himself. He wasn't in the mood for Snape and he wasn't serving detention. He was going out to find Sirius.

Hermione gasped at Harry's response. Ron put his head down hoping to avoid the explosion he knew was coming from Snape. Ariadne actually laughed, not helping the situation one bit.

Snape was livid and every child in the room knew it.

"Class dismissed. Potter and Lupin you will stay," Snape said his voice dripping with malice.

Snapes tone brought both Harry and Ariadne into the present, fear creeping up their spines as they watched the protection of their classmates disappear.

"STAND IN THE CORNER," Snape demanded.

For ten minutes, no one said a word. Snape didn't trust himself at the moment. Finally, Snape was able to talk without hexing the children into oblivion, so he called them out of the corner.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Potter," Snape said the anger in his voice almost palpable.

"Sorry, I spoke before I thought about it," Harry said looking at his trainers.

"Indeed," Snape said and turned his attention to Ariadne, "What did you find funny about the situation?"

"It just seemed funny," Ariadne said shrugging.

"What part, the blatant disrespect or the situation in general?"

Ariadne decided to treat the question as if it were rhetorical and didn't answer until she felt Snape looming menacingly above her.

"I would rather not say," Ariadne said still not looking up.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE?" Snape bellowed.

"Both."

"Indeed. You will both have detention every night for the rest of the month. I will also discuss your behavior with your guardian. The only reason I am being lenient is I know you learned about the mutt today," Snape said.

"The mutt?" Ariadne asked.

"THE MUTT. It's another name for a dog; you know a creature with four legs and hair. They tend to bark and at times bite. I didn't realize you were so lacking in vocabulary, I thought your utter lack of knowledge was only limited to potions," Snape sneered.

"Blimey Snape, I didn't know your vocabulary was so extensive. I thought you knowledge focused only around potions," Harry said his temper getting the best of him for the second time in a matter of minutes.

"I don't know Harry, I think you're giving him too much credit," Ariadne laughed

Snape did not find the two of them funny at all. He stormed over to them and delivered five extremely hard swats to their backsides. Both yelped with each swat.

"LEAVE, before I give you the spanking you are asking for and deserve. I suggest you change your attitude before you detention. If not I will change it for you," Snape promised pushing them both towards the door.

Ariadne and Harry decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. How much more trouble could they get in, really? Ron and Hermione were sitting there looking anxious as they walked in.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really," Harry said trying hard no to rub his bum.

"We need your help," Ariadne said deciding to stop Hermione's chastisement, before it began.

Harry told the story about Sirius Black and before it was done, Ron looked like he was going to vomit.

"I let that rat sleep in the same bed with me. I gave him food off my plate. All the time he was waiting for You-Know-Who," Ron said shaking his head.

"You didn't know," Harry reassured his best mate.

"I'm going to kill him," Ron said.

"He's in Azkaban, so unless you fancy a trip and a nice chat with the Dementors, I wouldn't bother," Ariadne said smiling.

"Where do you think Sirius is hiding?" Ron asked ignoring Ariadne all together.

"Hogsmeade," Harry and Ariadne said together.

"How are we going to get to Hogsmeade without getting caught?" Hermione asked.

"Distract Remus and get a lookout," Harry said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ron asked.

"We kinda need the twins and Ginny," Ariadne said.

"You're the only one who can get George and Fred to do something, but I don't want Ginny involved," Ron said.

"Involved in what?" Ginny asked hearing her name.

"To play look out, so we can sneak into Hogsmeade," Harry said and repeated the story of Sirius Black.

"I'll do it," Ginny said smiling.

"Are the twins in their room?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes, but I really don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said.

Ariadne didn't listen to what Hermione had to say.

"Come in," Fred said at the knock.

"Ariadne," George said happily.

"I don't have time to explain, but I need your help."

"Of course," they said together.

"I need you to cause a disturbance in Uncle Remus's classroom tonight."

"Are you looking for a prank or bedlam?" Fred asked.

"Bedlam, I need him to be distracted for a few hours," Ariadne said. Remus was going to kill her when this was over. Sitting was going to be a distant memory by the time he was finished walloping her.

"You got it," George said picking up something on the bed.

"We've wanted to try this for awhile," Fred admitted.

"Thanks. Is there another way to Hogsmeade?" Ariadne asked.

"The Whomping Willow, but I wouldn't try it," George said.

"Ok, we'll use the Humpback Witch," Ariadne said praying no one would catch the twins.

"Good luck, with whatever you are doing," Fred said smiling.

"Thanks, I think we're going to need it."

Fred and George walked out of the room and heading toward Remus's office on the second floor.

Ginny followed Ariadne, Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Humpbacked Witch.

"Good luck," Ginny said.

As Ariadne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the passageway they heard an explosion.

"Guess, Fred and George had ignited their part of the plan," Harry said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Do you think they did anything dangerous?" Hermione asked, receiving incredulous looks from her three companions.

"It's Fred and George," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Right, of course they did," Hermione said.

The four walked the rest of the way in silence. They were all trying to figure out how to find an innocent mass murder that the entire ministry had been looking for all year.

"I think he is staying in the caves," Ron suggested.

"Maybe the Shrieking Shack," Ariadne suggested.

"Should we split up and look at both places?" Harry asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ariadne said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"He might get frightened and do something he would regret," Ariadne said.

"You really think he'll be threatened by two third years?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Who knows, he's a man on the run," Ariadne said.

"You're right," Harry said.

"Caves or shack?" Hermione asked.

"Caves, I guess," Harry said making a decision.

The four walked out of town and towards the caves that were up in the hills. The walk took almost an hour.

"You know we're going to get caught once we get back," Hermione pointed out.

"We know. You can go back," Ariadne snapped earning a glare from both Ron and Harry.

"What's that?" Ron said looking at a form in the distance.

Fear attacked the four teenagers. Could it be Sirius Black? Maybe it was Dumbledore or someone from the castle. Harry hoped it wasn't a Dementor. Ariadne hoped it wasn't Remus. Ron and Hermione hoped it was only a shadow. The figure came closer and Ariadne realized it was the black dog who had been hanging around campus all year. He looked even skinner and sicker than the last time she saw him.

"Hi, boy. I thought I told you to eat something," Ariadne said only to be met by an angry growl.

Sirius Black was enraged. What were his daughter and Harry doing out of the castle at this time of night, walking up the street without a care in the world? The four of them needed their hides tanned for this foolishness, but the only thing he could do was growl and push them back towards the castle.

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked as the dog started herding them back towards the castle.

"Look dog, I don't know what your problem is, but I have no problem hexing you," Harry said angrily.

"No Harry, he's just hungry," Ariadne said and pulled out a biscuit she had stolen. She was carrying a biscuit everyday just in case she saw the dog in her travels. She handed the dog the biscuit, hoping it wouldn't bite her. She did not hear the popping sound in front of her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't miss it. Remus Lupin was standing before the four children looking murderous.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU FOUR DOING IN HOGSMEAD AFTER CURFEW. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? HARRY AND ARIADNE YOU AREN'T EVEN ALLOWED HERE," Remus yelled until he finally noticed the dog, "Hi Sirius."

The four children looked at Remus as if he'd gone completely mental. Sirius Black was worried that his old friend was going to kill him or send him back to Azkaban, but the tone in his voice didn't seem to say that. His anger seemed to be focused solely on the teenagers. In fact the minute Remus saw him he stopped his tirade and acknowledged his presence.

"Sirius Black?" Hermione said being the first one to recover from the shock of Remus standing before them and saying the dog was Sirius.

"We found Peter and know you're innocent," Remus said ignoring the four children for the moment.

Harry and Ariadne were happy about this lack of attention. Both knew Remus wasn't opposed to dealing with their misdeeds right on the street. They both felt whatever he gave them here would be only an appetizer of what was to come the moment they arrived in their quarters.

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Was Remus joking? Could he just be saying that to get Sirius into his human form? No, that wasn't Moony's style. Sirius took a moment and turned into his human form. His robs were in tatters and he was emaciated. It was hard to not feel sorry for him.

"Moony, it's great to see you," Sirius said with a rough voice that hadn't been used in a long, long time.

"Padfoot, how can you ever forgive me?" Remus said.

"There's nothing to forgive. I was the fool who ran into danger without thinking of the consequences," Sirius said.

The two men hugged forgetting the four children gaping at them for the moment. Harry and Ariadne couldn't believe their eyes or ears. Did they really just call themselves Padfoot and Moony? It was on the tip of their tongues to say something, but they didn't want Remus's attention quite yet.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked smiling.

"I'm a Professor there. Why don't you come back with us to the castle? I'm sure you could use a hot meal and I want Poppy to take a look at you."

"Come on, Moony you know I hate the hospital wing," Sirius said almost whining.

"He sounds like you," Hermione whispered to Ariadne unfortunately catching the attention of the two men.

"Plus, four children have a lot to answer for," Remus said ominously.

"Uncle Remus…"

"I don't want to hear it," Remus snapped.

"Will you at least let us introduce ourselves?" Ariadne asked angrily.

"Watch your tone, you are in enough trouble," Remus said.

"Sorry," Ariadne mumbled.

"I take it from the attitude, you're my daughter," Sirius teased, making everyone including Ariadne laugh.

"They changed my name, so I'm Ariadne Lupin. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger," Ariadne said pointing to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said wanting to hug both Ariadne and Harry. He just didn't know how they would react. What do you say to your teenage daughter and godson after not being a part of their lives for the past twelve years? He knew they didn't even remember him. To his surprise Ariadne walked over and hugged him tight. Harry followed suit.

Remus, Ron, and Hermione watched the exchange smiling.

"We need to get back to the castle. I don't like your color Sirius," Remus said.

The six of them walked back to the castle, Sirius asking them questions about their classes and lives. Finally, something dawned on Ariadne.

"You already knew who I was," Ariadne accused.

"Yes," Sirius said simply.

"You listened to me that night and kept me warm."

"Yes. It was great to see you and I wanted to talk to you then, but I couldn't."

"I guess that was our first father/daughter talk, at least you couldn't yell at me for going outside after curfew without a coat," Ariadne teased.

"Defiantly my daughter, you have too much cheek for your own good," Sirius said smiling.

When they were finally at the castle Remus told the four of them to go to bed. Ron and Hermione left without argument, but Harry and Ariadne were a different story.

"No,"Harry and Ariadne said together.

"Would you like an incentive? You both have one hell of a spanking coming in the morning already," Remus warned.

"That doesn't matter. We're not leaving Sirius," Harry said.

"You can see him tomorrow," Remus said softly.

"No, I want to know he's ok," Ariadne said with conviction.

"I want you both to listen to Moony," Sirius said seriously.

"Thank you Padfoot," Remus said in shock.

"So you really are Moony and Padfoot," Ariadne said.

"From the map," Harry finished.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Oh, so you know they have the map?" Sirius accused.

"I promise you, I have confiscated it," Remus said.

"Good," Sirius said.

"Great, now I have two adults telling me what to do and watching my every move. I won't get away with anything," Ariadne whined. Making the two men laugh.

"Bed, now. We will deal with your disobedience tomorrow," Remus promised.

"You know if it wasn't for our disobedience, he would still be out in the cold," Ariadne said. At this point she didn't know what to call Sirius. Does she call him father, dad, or Sirius?

"Go to bed," Remus demanded, sending the two of them towards his quarters with a hard swat to their backsides.

For over an hour Poppy fussed over Sirius. She poked and prodded determining he was dehydrated, malnourished, had pneumonia, and suffering the effects of being in the presence of Dementors to long. He would have a lengthy recovery.

Sirius hated the news. He wasn't one to just sit around and do nothing. He had twelve years to make up with his daughter, godson, and best friend. His thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked into the hospital wing.

"Sirius, my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's very ill headmaster. Severus I need you to brew some potions to help him recover," Poppy said.

"Give me a list and I will," Snape said. He really didn't want to help the man he despised for most of his life, but he didn't have a choice. First he was a Potion Master and it was an obligation, second Dumbledore would expect it, and in a distant third, the brats' needs had to be considered.

"I'm fine, Poppy," Sirius argued starting to sit up.

"Dehydration, malnourishment, pneumonia, and the effects of the Dementors isn't nothing young man," Poppy said angrily pushing him back down, "you will stay in that bed, Sirius Black or I will put a sticking charm on you."

Sirius looked at the other adults in the room pleading silently.

"No my boy, I agree totally with Poppy," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," Sirius said feeling like a thirteen year old boy, not the adult he actually was.

"So, I hear the children found you," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "I guess two hundred points to Gryffindor should cover it."

"Headmaster, I must disagree. You are rewarding those children for disobedience yet again," Snape said.

"I agree with Severus," Remus said.

"I hate to admit it, but I do too," Sirius said.

"It is my prerogative as Headmaster," Dumbledore said his eyes still twinkling, "I am too happy to see Sirius, so I have to reward them."

"Just made my job ten times harder," Remus mumbled ruefully.

"You'll bring them around," Dumbledore said confidently.

Harry and Ariadne woke up the next morning, still in shock from the night before and a little worried about what Remus was going to do.

"Sit," Remus said pointing to the couch.

"Hi. How's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Very sick," Remus admitted.

"So we needed to find him," Ariadne said.

"We would have found him sooner or later," Remus said.

"But he's sick and needed to be found right away," Harry said.

"It doesn't excuse your behavior," Remus said.

"Why not? We weren't hurt and we saved someone's life," Ariadne said.

"It still doesn't excuse your behavior. Professor Snape told me what happened in potions," Remus said and heard the two children groan. Finding Sirius wasn't going to excuse that and they knew it. "You used Fred, George, and Ginny. You realize they all have detention for a month, because of your little plan. Ron and Hermione will enjoy two months worth of detentions. Of course your punishment will include that and more."

"Remus, we just wanted to find Sirius," Harry tried.

"So, disrespecting Professor Snape was just a bonus?"

"Well, yeah," Ariadne said smiling. Remus grabbed her off the couch and delivered three hard swats. Ariadne rubbed her bum and sat back down before Remus got in anymore.

Harry glared at her. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? They were in enough trouble as it was. She didn't need to make Remus angrier with her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Ariadne mumbled.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be," Remus promised.

"Remus, please. We just wanted to help," Harry said.

"You are thirteen and it was not your place to help," Remus said harshly.

"You wouldn't have found him Uncle Remus. He only showed himself to us because we were kids, plus Harry and I are special to him. I would bet a week's worth of spankings, that he would say the same thing," Ariadne said confidently.

Harry gaped at her. His bottom was protesting even thinking about that. Remus had a strong hand and his paddle was even worse.

"Even if that was true, you still shouldn't have done it," Remus said. He knew she was right. Sirius had said as much last night after Dumbledore and Snape had left.

"So, we get a spanking because we did the right thing?" Ariadne asked.

"The outcome doesn't excuse the behavior," Remus said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It was dangerous," Remus said.

"Your excuse all year was that Sirius Black was after us. When we left the castle that was no longer true," Harry said.

Remus was getting nowhere with this conversation.

"Harry, go..."

"Uncle Remus I think, Sirius should decide what our punishment should be," Ariadne said hoping to stop the dreaded punishment Remus was about to deliver.

Remus thought about it for about five minutes and watched the children squirm as they waited for his decision.

"Only about your trip to Hogsmeade, I am allowing Professor Snape to deal with your disrespect," Remus finally said.

The children groaned again. The both had a feeling how Snape was going to deal with their disrespect. They hoped Sirius would agree them and not Remus. Facing Snape was going to be hard enough without having a sore bum.

"If Sirius doesn't punish us, I think Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny shouldn't get punished either," Harry said.

"Agreed," Remus said.

The three walked up to the hospital room. Sirius was sleeping soundly.

"Don't wake him up," Poppy said. "Severus gave him a dreamless sleeping draft a few hours ago."

"Can we stay here?" Ariadne pleaded.

"You have classes," Remus said simply.

"But Remus," Harry whined.

"Fine, but not a word and you will use this time to study," Remus said handing the children each a chair and sitting next to them. He conjured their textbooks.

Sirius slept for another two hours before waking up. He was surprised to see the three people he cared most about in the world sitting next to him. He thought for sure last night was just a dream.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Better. How long have you been waiting?" Sirius asked as he stretched.

"A couple of hours," Remus admitted.

Sirius smiled at the two children who looked a little apprehensive this morning. He wondered what Remus had done to them this morning. They weren't wiggling, so Remus didn't spank them as he promised last night.

"Good morning Harry, Ariadne," Sirius said.

"Good morning," they both returned not meeting his eyes.

"How are we this morning?" Sirius asked.

"Ok," they both said.

"What's going on Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, they chose to let you pick their punishment and are worried about. You know sitting in dread isn't fun," Remus said smiling.

"I remember all to well how that feels because you don't know what to expect. Am I going to demand a spanking, yell, ground you, or all of the above? What did my behavior as a dog tell you about how I felt about the situation?" Sirius asked.

"That you weren't happy," Ariadne admitted.

"You're right. I'm not happy that you snuck out of the castle, had your friends set off a series of explosions in Remus's classroom, or that you came after me without knowing how I would react."

"So we were supposed to just leave you out there?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius said honestly.

Last night he heard all about the adventures of his daughter and godson. He was not happy about it and he knew James wouldn't be either. On the other hand he didn't want his relationship with them to start out of a sour note. Remus was going to kill him but he said,

"I'm going to forgive you this one time, but I promise if you ever put yourselves in danger again, I will spank you the moment Moony is finished and I'll use a hairbrush. Between the two of us, you won't want to sit down for at least a week."

They both ran over and gave him a hug. Remus glared, but understood why Sirius did it. In fact he was glad, he didn't want to punish them for this either.

"Why aren't you in class?" Sirius asked.

"We wanted to see you," Harry said smiling.

"We have a lot of questions," Ariadne added.

"Excuse me. I will leave the three of you alone. I have a class to teach. Harry and Ariadne, you are still grounded but you can stay here until Poppy feels Sirius needs more rest. I don't want to hear that you argued with Poppy when she does. Do you understand?" Remus said.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Questions, huh? I admit, I'm not looking forward to this," Sirius said.

"It won't be too bad," Ariadne teased.

"Right, so get on with it," Sirius said.

"First one is simple. What do we call you?" Harry asked knowing this was bugging Ariadne.

"It's up to you. Whatever makes you feel comfortable," Sirius said.

"I'll call you Sirius," Harry said.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't think I'm ready to call you Dad yet. So I'll go with Sirius too," Ariadne decided.

"Sounds good," Sirius said smiling. He understood why his daughter would say that.

"Question two is a lot harder. Why did you choose Pettigrew to be our secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"Your Dad and I determined that no one would suspect him. I actually convinced your Dad," Sirius said.

"Why did you go after Pettigrew?" Ariadne asked.

"I wanted to avenge my best mate's death," Sirius said dreading the next few questions he knew were coming.

"Why didn't you just turn him in?" Harry asked.

"I was impulsive and angry," Sirius said.

"The impulsive part sounds like some else I know," Harry teased. He knew Ariadne didn't like Sirius's answers and wanted to stop her from acting impulsively. Ariadne punched him hard for the joke and effort.

"As I see," Sirius teased as well.

"I didn't get much sleep so I guess that will do for now," Ariadne said not wanting to yell and scream about how stupid Sirius was or how he made mum die sooner. She knew that was what Harry was trying to prevent. Harry had heard the rants for the last few months.

"Ariadne, I'm sorry about your mom," Sirius said.

"Me too," Ariadne said walking out.

"It wasn't your fault and she knows that," Harry said.

"Harry, do you forgive me?" Sirius pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't kill them or set them up. You did what you thought was best. Ariadne will come around, she doesn't stay angry for very long. It's not in her nature because she doesn't take anything too seriously."

"How did you become friends, knowing who she was and what people thought I did?" Sirius asked.

"We were friends before I found out. In fact she's more like a sister than a friend, so once I did, nothing changed."

"When did you find out?"

"Right before Christmas."

"So she didn't know for all of those years?"

"No, Remus refused to tell her who her father was because her mum didn't want her to know."

"How did you find out?"

"We snuck into Hogsmeade…"

"I guess I made the wrong decision this morning. It seems you two sneak into Hogsmeade a lot."

"She only did once and I did twice. The first time, we got off because of what we learned. Ariadne actually hexed Snape that day. It was great," Harry smiled at the memory.

"She hexed a teacher and Moony let her get away with it?"

"Well in her defense she was really upset, learning that her father was a mass murderer and all," Harry said hoping he wouldn't hurt Sirius's feelings.

"I guess that's a good enough excuse. So, you went twice, what happened the second time?" Sirius said smiling.

"I was caught the second time and Remus made sure I felt his displeasure," Harry said rubbing his bum.

It took everything for Sirius not to laugh at Harry. He reminded him so much of James. He hoped Harry was right and Ariadne would come around. He would do everything in his power to ensure that.

Harry spent another two hours with Sirius, before he went looking for Ariadne. He had to admit he was a little angry with her right now. He understood why she was upset, but running away from a problem doesn't make it go away.

Ariadne felt like a coward, she should have confronted Sirius with her feelings. She knew Harry was going to be angry with her, but she didn't care. She was not going to disrespect her father the first time they really talked. Blimey, Remus would be proud.

Harry walked into their quarters and glared at his friend before sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't want to hear it, Harry," Ariadne said.

"I don't care. He's your father and you should have heard him out. Do you know what I would give to talk to my father for even a minute?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm too mad and hurt about his choices. All he had to do was wait, but he didn't care enough about me or mum to do that. He just thought about revenge. What am I supposed to say about that? You should be mad too; you wouldn't have had to live with those muggles if it wasn't for his choice."

"Ariadne, you can't change the past. You should focus on the future."

"Harry, I just need a little time. Please, let me do this my way."

"I will, because I know you don't tend to hold a grudge."

"I'm sorry I punched you," Ariadne said pushing him slightly.

"Sure you are," Harry said pushing her back smiling.

Remus showed up in the hospital wing after classes, thinking Harry and Ariadne were there. Sirius was looking at the ceiling, thinking about how to get his daughter to forgive him. He understood why she was angry and he just hoped she would forgive him someday.

"Padfoot, are you feeling better this evening?"

"It's nice to have a full belly," Sirius joked.

"Where are Harry and Ariadne?"

"Back in your room," Sirius said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Ariadne, give you some problems? If she was disrespectful…"

"No Remus, she left before she could tell me how she actually felt. Harry stayed for awhile and we had a great chat. He seemed a tad angry with Ariadne for leaving. I hope they don't have a row."

"They rarely fight, so don't worry about that."

"How do I make it up to them?"

"Sirius, how can I ever make it up to you? Mary was convinced you were innocent and I didn't believe her for a minute. We should have demanded at trial, but we didn't. It's as much my fault as yours for your time in Azkaban," Remus said.

"Moony, you know that isn't true. I would have believed the same thing if I thought you were James and Lily's secret keeper. I'm sorry we didn't choose you."

"Padfoot, a werewolf is not a safe choice especially before the Wolfsbane Potion. I also understand why you didn't tell Mary and me. Mary would have hexed you into next week. I would have felt sorry for myself because you didn't choose me. We all were foolish in our youth," Remus said.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Ariadne and Harry. From what I see you have done a great job," Sirius said.

"Thank you. They are good kids and most of the time it's easy."

"And sometimes you just want to run and hide," Sirius teased.

"Yesterday was one of those days. Before they destroyed my classroom and ran off to Hogsmeade, I was visited by Severus. They refused to accept a detention and insulted him. The three of them have a history. I don't think he's ever forgiven us," Remus said.

"You know the first time, I saw Ariadne she was complaining about Snape. Did you really give him permission to spank her?"

"Yes, your daughter has a wicked tongue," Remus said in his defense.

"I don't doubt it," Sirius said smiling.

"If you're not happy with my decision, I can change it," Remus conceded.

"No you know them better than I do. If you think it's right, I'm not going to undermine you."

"Good because, Severus is going to punish them for their disrespect yesterday," Remus said.

"He better not be too hard on them or he'll have to answer to me," Sirius said.

"Don't worry, Severus has dealt with your daughter more than once and she came out alive."

"How often is she over someone's knee?"

"More times than you would think would be necessary. She loves to pull pranks and speaks without thinking. According to her rules are just a suggestion. Harry has a better track record, only because he hasn't lived with me for very long. He tends to enjoy dangerous situations and drags his friends with him. Does that sound like someone else we knew?"

"James and I bet Harry takes all of the blame when they get caught," Sirius said.

"Exactly, now Ariadne doesn't let him get away with it. She tells him to deflate his ego and that her, Ron, and Hermione are capable of making a decision without him," Remus said smiling.

"How do I get her to talk to me?" Sirius asked.

"Force it."

"Moony, I don't know."

"I do and I promise she will be down here after supper to talk to you. I could use a sticking charm, it tends to help the situation," Remus teased.

"I don't know if I am looking forward to this conversation," Sirius said.

"Don't worry, her bark is much worse than her bite," Remus teased again.

"Ha ha, so not funny," Sirius said.

**A/N: Please Review, so I know that I am staying true to the characters. I'm making Sirius more of a parent than in the books because I don't think he would treat his daughter like a friend and so his relationship with Harry would change as well****. Don't worry Sirius will not be too serious. **

**I will try to get something up next weekend. I am driving to San Diego tomorrow to finish setting up the school. I'll be in Los Angeles, Tues, Wed, and Thurs for a meeting on our main campus and back to San Diego on Friday for a meeting with my staff. I get to home for the weekend. I can't wait until the final move to San Diego on Sept 17****th****. No promises on the update. Even though I tend to read or write for an hour or two every day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rebellion:**

Remus walked in and found both Harry and Ariadne sitting at the table doing homework. He always smiled when he saw this because, they would talk about how to answer a question or what they thought the professor wanted. He was happy that they weren't fighting, even though he told Sirius he didn't think they would, he knew Ariadne was having a hard time adjusting to her new world. The emotional rollercoaster was taking its toll on her and he knew it. He was actually worried that she might take it out on Harry, but it looked like he would be the scapegoat. Remus smiled at the two children,

"I'm glad to see you are doing homework. How did your visit with Sirius go?" Remus asked

"He had some great stories about my dad and mum," Harry said smiling.

Ariadne didn't bother to look up or answer the question. She was happy that Harry liked Sirius and he seemed like a nice guy from what Harry said, but she just didn't know how she felt about him yet. She was hurt by the choice he made that night. It wasn't like she didn't love her life, Remus was the best. The problem was she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if Sirius had been around. Maybe her mum would have lived longer. She knew that her mum still would have died, but she might have had a few more years. She also knew Harry would have grown up with her and that he wouldn't have lived with the muggles.

"Ariadne?" Remus asked.

"It was fine," Ariadne said not looking up.

"Look at me," Remus said.

"I have homework."

"Look at me."

"Uncle Remus, he seems like a nice enough man," Ariadne said still refusing to look at her uncle.

"Sweetheart, he's your father."

"Look, you told me my entire life that it didn't matter who my father was and I agreed with you, now after three days I should just embrace the man as my father? What in the bloody hell do you expect out of me," Ariadne snapped finally looking up.

"First, I expect you to speak civilly to me and not use foul language."

"M' sorry."

"I also expect you to give Sirius a chance."

"Why should I?"

"He's your father."

"And what does that mean to me?" Ariadne asked on the verge of tears. She didn't like being angry and she didn't like fighting with Remus.

"Ariadne, I realize," Remus said quietly.

Ariadne didn't respond she just walked into her room, shut the door, threw herself on the bed, and sobbed. Remus walked in after her and sat on her bed. He picked her up and held her as she cried herself out. He sat her back on her bed and asked,

"What is this really about?"

"Nothing," Ariadne said between sniffles.

"I know better. You are the most accepting and loving person I know, just give Sirius a chance. Sirius really wants a relationship and I know he loves you."

"I don't think you are the best judge of character, when it comes to Sirius Black. Less than a week ago you thought he was a mass murderer that was here to kill Harry and now you think the man is the greater than Dumbledore."

"Ariadne, we all made a mistake concerning Sirius."

"Except mum, she knew the truth way before and you didn't even listen to her."

"Ariadne, your mum would have di…"

"Don't you think I already know that? I'm not stupid and I'm finished talking," Ariadne said her voice full of malice and hurt.

Remus walked out of the room and decided to give a little space. She wasn't this angry when she found out about Sirius was her father. This was rage pure and simple. What was he going to tell Sirius? There was no way he was sending her up until she calmed down. Sirius had spent the past twelve years living in hell, the last thing he needed was his daughter to push him back into the darkness.

Remus walked out of Ariadne's room and smiled at Harry. Harry looked concerned.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked.

"She's just confused, angry, and hurt."

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Don't expect her to say anything back."

Harry just smiled and knocked on Ariadne's door.

"GO AWAY."

Harry walked in, surprised that she hadn't locked it. He added the silencing charm before he closed the door.

"Harry, I really don't want to talk."

"Ok, let's go back and finish our homework. I have…"

"I'm not doing my homework tonight, so you should go and see Hermione and Ron if you want help."

"Ariadne, I understand…"

"Harry, really I don't want to talk and there is no way that you understand how I feel."

"Yes, I do. I've really thought about it. That night we both lost our parents. Sure your mum was around a little longer which only made things harder for you. This year has been absolutely impossible, a million and one detentions with Snape, learning who your father is, thinking he is a mass murderer only to find out that he isn't, and now everyone is telling you to accept him, including me."

Ariadne sat up and looked at Harry. He really did know what she was thinking, well not everything, he missed an important point in his calculations.

"So, you know why I don't want to see him," Ariadne said.

"Not really," Harry said honestly.

"Then you don't understand and I want you to leave."

"No, I'll tell you what I think though. You're scared."

"GET OUT!"

"Why don't you want to talk about the truth?"

"I'm not afraid of Sirius Black."

"I think you are."

Without thinking Ariadne hexed Harry with the jelly-leg-jinx. The minute she did it she relinquished spell. Harry didn't say another word he just walked out.

The minute Harry was out the door a huge wave of guilt rushed over Ariadne. Why had she jinxed him? She loved him like a brother and wouldn't know what her life would be like if he decided never to talk to her again. The stupid tears took over again. She had to get out of this room and away from her family.

Harry walked out of the room, feeling totally dejected and shocked. Should he tell Remus what just happened? He knew Remus would go ballistic, because Ariadne hexed him. He was worried that if he didn't say something, Ariadne was going to do something stupid.

"How did it go?" Remus said.

"Fine," Harry said refusing to look up, because he felt like crying. Ariadne had never acted like that with him or anyone else as far as he knew, with the exception of Malfoy and he always deserved it.

"Harry, look at me," Remus said softly.

Harry looked up and tears shown in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, she just isn't herself right now," Harry said. "Can I go to my room please?"

"Go ahead," Remus said and sat back down on his couch putting his head in his hands and tried to figure out what to do.

Ariadne looked out the window of her room and decided to use a rope to escape. She used her wand and created a rope to hang out the window and started to climb down. She didn't see Fred and George walking up the path.

"Look Fred, a jail break right before our eyes."

"Where do you think our little protégé is going at this time at night? Grounded and all."

"We should at least get rid of the evidence before Professor Lupin figures out she's gone."

Fred walked over used a quick spell and the rope Ariadne had created vanished.

"Oy! Ariadne stop," George said.

Ariadne stopped and looked at the twins. She really didn't want to talk to them either, but maybe they could set up a prank and she would feel better.

"Why are you crying?" Fred asked.

"It's nothing. What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Ah, we need to cause some trouble to keep whatever is upsetting you off your mind," George said smiling.

"We need to get away from the castle, before Uncle Remus realizes that I am gone."

"We have the perfect hiding place," Fred said.

"Follow us," George finished.

Ariadne followed George and Fred up to the seventh floor corridor and led her into the Room of Requirement.

"This isn't on the map, so Professor Lupin shouldn't be able to find you," Fred said.

"Unless he knows about this room," George said.

"Of course he knows about this room. The stupid Marauders knew everything about Hogwarts," Ariadne said hatefully.

"Wait a tick, Professor Lupin is a Marauder?" Fred asked.

"Moony," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"Blimey, we were right," George said.

"Do you know the others?" Fred asked.

"Padfoot is Sirius Black, Prongs is James Potter, and Wormtail is the traitorous Peter Pettigrew," Ariadne said without feeling. "I guess you should know something else. Sirius Black is my father."

"WHAT!" they said together.

Ariadne shook her head and fought back the tears that were trying to escape yet again.

"Did you know?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you remember the night I hexed Snape?"

"Who could forget? You're the only student brave enough to hex Snape," Fred said.

"And lived to tell the tale," George finished.

"You gave Harry and me the map that day and we went into Hogsmeade. We eavesdropped on the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick, they were talking about Sirius Black. I learned that my real name is Zebrine Black, he was my father and he was the one who betrayed the Potters. Harry also found out that Black was his godfather. I kinda lost it, hexed Snape and yelled at Dumbledore, Snape, and Uncle Remus. I also said them that I didn't really care that I hexed Snape."

"Blimey, Ariadne I can't believe that," Fred said.

"I kinda got a free pass on everything except hexing Snape and to be honest Snape wasn't that bad about the whole thing."

"Black's innocent, what's the problem?" George asked.

"What do you say to the man who chose revenge over you? The man who choice cost time with your mum and the man who made Harry live with the awful muggles."

"But, if he is a marauder he could be a lot of fun," Fred tried.

"Uncle Remus is a marauder and the same can't be said of him."

"Awe, come on Ariadne, Professor Lupin is great," George said.

"I'm not saying that George, he is a rule follower. In fact the main reason I get in trouble is because I don't follow the rules. Can we please stop talking about this and cause mayhem somewhere?" Ariadne asked smiling mischievously.

"Of course. What to do? What to do?" George said tapping his head with his forefinger.

"Anyone in particular you want to pick on?" Fred asked.

"Snape, but I have detention with him tomorrow night. I guess that wouldn't be the wisest idea," Ariadne said and added, "But when it comes to pranks I'm never wise in my choice of victims."

George and Fred laughed.

"Let's use the Slytherin plan," Fred said.

"It will annoy Snape, plus Flint has been asking for it all week," George said smiling.

"Slytherin House is one of our favorite places to hit. Snape is all about the curfew and bedtime," Fred said.

"I think Snape actually tucks his little snakes in," George said.

The three of them laughed.

"So here's what we are going to do." Fred said.

Remus left Ariadne alone for about an hour before he knocked on her door. When he didn't get an answer, he tried to walk in only to find that it was locked.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, open this door right now," Remus said harshly.

There was no answer.

"One."

No answer.

"Two."

Still no answer.

"Young lady if I get to three, you're going to be extremely sorry."

Still no answer.

"Three. All I have to say is you made an extremely bad choice. _Alohomora,"_ Remus walked into the room to find it completely empty.

"Harry," Remus practically screamed.

Harry ran out of his room and saw Remus actually steaming with anger.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I've been in my room and didn't think it would be wise to go back in after she…" Harry started and caught himself before he told Remus that Ariadne had hexed him.

"After she what?" Remus demanded.

"She was just mad and said something about hexing me," Harry said downplaying what really happened.

"She pulled her wand on you?" Remus accused.

Harry didn't want to answer that question.

"Harry, my patients has been pushed to its limit. So I suggest answering the question honestly."

"She didn't mean to do it. It was sitting next to her and she picked it up," Harry said quickly.

"She actually hexed you."

"Remus, please don't be too hard on her. She's scared, hurt, and angry. Ariadne hate's feeling that way and you know it," Harry said quickly.

Remus smiled at Harry and said,

"I know that and I understand, but it doesn't excuse her behavior. Go on back to your room," Remus said walking over to where he kept the map. He searched the map and couldn't find her. "HARRY!"

Harry ran back out of his room.

"She not on the map. Where do you think she is?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you know of anywhere else she might know of within the castle?"

"No, only the stuff on the map. Why?" Harry said looking puzzled.

Looking at Harry, Remus realized they didn't know about the Room of Requirement or its location. Now his next decision was to appariate to the caves or go to the Room of Requirement. The only problem was if she set up the room correctly, he wouldn't be able to find her until she came out.

His final problem was Sirius. He promised Sirius that she would be up after supper which was only fifteen minutes away. There was no way he would find her before then. Should he tell Sirius what was going on or should he send Harry up as a replacement? He could say Ariadne wasn't ready to talk. It was a true statement, but somehow it seemed wrong.

Maybe he should have pushed the issue with Ariadne, but he was so worried about her. Maybe he pushed a little too hard. No, he was getting those ideas out of his mind. Ariadne had hexed Harry, snuck out of her window and now she was missing. She was in a lot of trouble.

"Remus?" Harry asked because of how long Remus had been silent.

"Harry, come with me."

Harry followed Remus up to the hospital wing and they walked over to Sirius's bed.

"Hi, where's Ariadne?" Sirius said.

"I don't know," Remus said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Sirius demanded.

"She snuck out of her window," Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius said already knowing the answer.

"She didn't want to talk to you or anyone else," Harry answered. He saw that Remus was too ashamed to talk to his friend.

"Moony, did you check the map?"

"It was the first place that I looked."

"Do they know about…." Sirius said and realized that Harry was standing right there. He didn't want them to know about the Room of Requirement.

"No," Remus said.

"The caves are closest thing that is not on the map."

"She wouldn't leave school grounds without one of us knowing about it. It's an unspoken promise between the four of us. I don't think she had time to talk to Hermione or Ron and get out of range of the map," Harry assured the two men.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, no matter what she wouldn't leave the grounds. There's no way to fool the map?" Harry asked.

"Well…"Sirius started but stopped at the glaring look Remus shot him telling him not to finish that sentence.

"So there is? Would your former selves tell her how to do it?" Harry asked.

"She hasn't touched the map," Remus said.

"You didn't…" Sirius said smiling.

"Yes, I pulled a Mr. Potter."

"What do you mean, you pulled a Mr. Potter," Harry said.

"There's a spell that makes it so your hands turn green if you touch something you're not supposed to. It will not wash off until you confess or until you're punished. Your grandfather had a letter from Dumbledore that we all wanted to read about Greyback. Of course Mr. Potter didn't want us to read it, because he thought we would go after the evil git. Which we would have, but the minute James picked up the letter his hands turned green. He knew he was in for it, so he went and told his dad what he did. The problem was the dye didn't go away and Mr. Potter knew that someone else read the letter that wasn't supposed to. Your father was a stubborn man and even with the threat of a bare bottomed spanking every night for two weeks, he didn't budge. I was standing outside and heard what Mr. Potter said and told on myself. The green dye still didn't leave. Mr. Potter fire called Mr. Lupin, knowing we would never give Moony up, and asked him to send Remus over. Well to put a fine point to it, Remus was sent home after confessing and the dye disappeared," Sirius said.

"What happened next?" Harry asked.

"Let me put it this way, we didn't enjoy sitting down for a long time after that and we were all grounded for the rest of the summer," Sirius said.

"So what do you want to do Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Moony, you know her better than me. How often has she pulled a runner?"

"Twice, both times she had done something that she was ashamed of. She's never afraid of punishment, but hates when I am ashamed of her."

"Did she come home each time without someone tracking her down?"

"Yes."

"So wait for her. That's what your dad and Mr. Potter would do. Will you bring her to me before you punish her," Sirius asked.

"Of course. Would you like a hair brush?" Remus asked smiling.

"No, I don't think we're at that point in the relationship. She considers you her father," Sirius said, "Remus do you mind if Harry stays here for a little while?"

"Sirius you're her father," Remus whispered.

"No, Remus. I've been out of her life for too long and I need to earn back the right to be called that. You have done such a great job raising them."

"Yeah, she ran away tonight," Remus said.

"She didn't runaway, she went to cool off," Harry said still trying to help Ariadne out.

"I agree with you Harry, but I'll let you decide on whatever punishment you think she deserves for this impulsive stunt," Sirius said.

"I will," Remus said smiling. He was truly worried that Sirius would blame him for Ariadne's taking off and was so glad that Sirius didn't.

Harry watched Remus walk out of the hospital wing.

"Ok, what happened? I know there is something more," Sirius said.

"Nothing," Harry said looking down at the ground.

"Harry, you lie about as well as your father. She didn't only take off because she didn't want to talk about me. Remus said himself that she only takes off when she is ashamed about something she has done. What did she do tonight?"

"She hexed me, but recanted the spell a few seconds later. She's never pulled her wand on anyone unless it was in self defense. I'm really worried about her."

"Does Remus know about the hex?"

"Yes."

"It's not your fault. I thought you said she didn't have a bad temper."

"She usually doesn't, but when it comes to talking about you, she's completely mental."

"Well, don't worry about it. She'll come home soon. Most runaways do and if not I'm sure we'll find her."

"I'm not worried about her coming home. I'm worried about what she will do in between."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked.

"She is going to do something reckless and stupid before she comes home. Her only hope is to run into Fred and George. They will create the mayhem that she wants and maybe they won't get caught. She has enough charges pending without adding a prank on top of it. Sneaking out while grounded, putting herself in danger by going out the window of the castle, being out after curfew, hexing someone, and not doing her homework."

"Blimey, that is quite a list."

"I know. Ariadne isn't one to go half way with anything," Harry said smiling.

"So, what type of mayhem does my daughter create?"

"Do you promise not to hold them against her?"

"I promise," Sirius said smiling.

Harry spent the next hour telling Sirius all about Ariadne's misdeeds.

Ariadne hadn't thought about Sirius or Remus for close to two hours. Harry was still on her mind, but she promised to make it up to him as soon as possible. Fred and George walked down a secret passageway that led to Slytherin. She loved the bucking horse plan and couldn't wait to pull it off. They walked through the entryway next to the fireplace and started cursing the furniture. Every time someone would sit down, the furniture would move or buck them off.

"Kinda like a horse," Fred said smiling.

"Yeah, we tested out on Percy's bed during break."

"Mum, wasn't pleased."

"Dad stopped her from doing something drastic."

"She still got in a couple of swats in with her wooden spoon."

"That thing's a killer."

The three of them laughed. Ariadne had spent enough time at the Weaslys when she was little that she knew all about Mrs. Weasly's spoon from personal experience. The thought brought back to mind how much trouble she was in the moment she was brave enough to head home.

Fred and George worked on the boy's dormitory, while Ariadne fixed the girls dormitory. The met downstairs in the common room and completed the process. Every piece of furniture would go mad in about ten minutes.

"We need to go," Fred said.

"Ah, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, and Miss Lupin, I don't remember your being in Slytherin. If you were, I'm sure that you would not have survived your first year," Snape said silkily. "Follow me."

The three followed Snape into his office, praying he would take them to Dumbledore or McGonagall before the prank went into effect. Snape crushed those hopes when he sat down at his desk and crossed his arms. No one said a word. Snape knew the three of them would never confess, so he just needed to bide his time until something happened.

"How long do we have to wait?" Snape said a little less than 10 minutes.

"For what Professor," Ariadne said innocently.

"Until you scheme goes into effect?"

"Scheme? Us?" Fred said.

That was when pandemonium took over Slytherin House. Children were screaming and running down the stairs. Snape went out of his office to see what was the matter with his snakes. The three culprits looked at each other and walked in to see exactly what was going on. At least they would get to see the prank up close and personal, what they saw made them laugh hysterically. Slytherin students all over the place with furniture flying all around and the shouts as children were bounced off of their beds.

"Sit down and explain what is going on," Snape said to Flint only to watch the couch flyaway making Flint fall on the floor. Snape glared at Fred, George, and Ariadne promising death the moment he was finished here. They didn't dare move and they stopped laughing.

It took Snape almost an hour to fix the furniture and get the children back in bed. He stormed towards the trio and dragged them into his office.

"SIT."

"We'd rather…" Fred started.

"Stand," George finished.

"Did you hex my furniture too?" Snape sneered.

"No, we just hope we aren't staying that long," Ariadne said.

"Does my presence offend you?" Snape asked.

"Yes, " Ariadne began.

"It," Fred continued

"Does," George finished as Dumbledore and Remus walked into the office.

"I hear you have been giving Professor Snape and the Slytherins some problems this evening," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Depends on your definition of trouble," Fred said.

"We call it fun," George continued.

Ariadne was smart enough to keep quiet. Remus had anger pulsating off him. Fred and George didn't have to worry about immediate consequences. Plus her list of offences were growing by the second.

"I wonder what Molly would call it?" Dumbledore mused making the twins wince.

The twins were smart enough to back down at the mention of their mother.

"Severus, what would you like done, with the exception of expulsion or suspension?"

Snape glared at the trio and said with absolute malice,

"No Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year and next year as well. Also they will each have detention with me on separate days. George will come on Monday, Miss Lupin already has it on Tuesday so she will also come on Wednesday, and Fred will have it on Thursday."

"Professor…" the three started.

"Severus, I agree with the detentions and Hogsmeade this year, but don't you feel that they should start next year fresh?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, they woke every child in my house up in a violent way. Some of my first years were afraid to get back into bed thinking they would get bucked out again. They were lucky that no one was hurt," Severus said glaring at the responsible party harshly.

"Indeed. How about I give you Head of House privileges of the three, let's say tomorrow night," Dumbledore said looking pointedly at the three children who paled at the suggestion.

"I accept the offer, gladly," Snape said smiling menacingly at the trio.

"Good, I will tell their Head of House about our decision. I think these three should get to bed," Dumbledore said.

Fred, George, and Ariadne walked out of Snape's office dreading tomorrow. Head of House privileges meant only one thing, Snape could administer corporal punishment. Ariadne tried to follow Fred and George to Gryffindor, but Remus grabbed her arm and led her away.

"Where are we going?" Ariadne asked when they didn't turn towards the residence.

"To see your father."

"Why?"

"I promised to take you to him, once I found you. Not that I knew it would be almost 2 am before you graced us with your presence."

"I didn't grace you. I was caught," Ariadne snapped.

Remus stopped right in the middle of the hall and turned around to glare at his niece. Ariadne just glared back.

"I'm at a loss tonight, Ariadne. I have never been so ashamed of your actions as I am today. I honestly don't know what to do," Remus said sadly.

"Give me back to Sirius. That's what's going to happen anyway," Ariadne snapped.

"Is that what you are afraid of?"

Ariadne crossed her arms and refused to answer the question. Remus just took her arm and practically dragged her to the hospital wing.

"SIT," Remus said and performed a sticking charm the minute she was in the chair. "Sirius, please give her this when you're finished." Remus said giving Sirius a port key.

"Moony, are you ok?"

"One of those days that I want to run and hide," Remus said and walked out of the hospital wing.

"What happened tonight?" Sirius asked.

Ariadne crossed her arms, refusing to answer.

"Ariadne, I asked you a question."

"Why should I answer your questions?" Ariadne snapped as she crossed her arms and set her jaw in defiance.

"Because we are sitting here until you do," Sirius said not rising to her challenge. He knew that look, it was one he used more than once in his lifetime and it never ended well for him, but he hoped his daughter wouldn't experience the same result. Also, Harry had told Sirius about how Ariadne hated silence.

"I have classes tomorrow and need to get some sleep."

"I'm sure Moony will make an exception and let you lay in tomorrow," Sirius picked up a book and started reading.

For almost an hour Sirius read and Ariadne sat the sticking charm not allowing her to get up and escape.

"Look Sirius, I'm really tired."

"Answer my question," Sirius said.

"No. You have no authority over me. You gave that up the minute you chose revenge."

"What would you do if someone killed your best friend in the entire world? A friend who was more like a brother than a friend?" Sirius asked putting his book down, sitting up to look in his daughter's eyes.

"Go after them," Ariadne said as Harry's face popped in her hear. She swore in her head when she realized what Sirius just did. "But I don't have a wife and child counting on me."

"You're right, I didn't stop and think. I just acted and from the stories I've heard, you tend to lean that way as well. I'm betting tonight was one of those nights."

"What about mum?"

"When Mary came to visit me, I was so full of hate and regret I couldn't say anything to her. She kept coming back and even within myself pity and hatred, I saw she was sick, but I wasn't able to speak to her. If I was able, I would have demanded that she stopped coming. Not that it would have stopped her," Sirius said.

"Mum, was kinda stubborn. Uncle Remus told her, he was going to tie her up if she went to Azkaban again. Mum agreed not to go. The next morning she gave him a sleeping draft in his tea, dropped me off at the Weasly's, and went to see you. They had a huge row when she came home. Uncle Remus could never stay mad at her, because he knew she was dying."

"How old were you?" Sirius asked with tears in his eyes.

"Six, Uncle Remus talks about her all of the time and I have a lot of memories and messages from her. Every time I stayed with Dumbledore when I was little he would let me use his pensive to see them."

"Do you blame me?" Sirius asked dreading the answer.

Ariadne sat there for a long time and thought about her answer. Mum would have died anyway and it made her happy to see Sirius.

"Not really."

"Your mum saved me. If she wouldn't have visited, I wouldn't have fought to stay sane. I would have given myself over completely to the Dementors."

"Mum, must have known that. She wouldn't let anyone suffer if they didn't have to. Can I go to bed now?"

"Not until you answer my question."

"It's a long story," Ariadne said with yawning.

"I have all night and maybe I could put in a good word with Moony."

"Your good word isn't going to save me from Snape."

"I thought Moony said, Snape gave you detention with Filch ever Saturday for the rest of term for disrespecting him and refusing detention."

"He did, but what we did tonight is a different story."

"I know you hexed Harry, snuck out while being grounded, put yourself in danger by climbing out of your window, and stayed out long past curfew. What did you do to Snape?"

"None of your bloody business," Ariadne snapped. She understood what he did sure, but she still didn't want to answer to him too. She had enough adults who told her what to do, plus the minute he was given the authority he could take her away from Remus.

"Ariadne…"

"Sirius, I've known you for all of five minutes. I don't have to listen to you and I won't. Release this bloody sticking charm and let me go."

Sirius was out of his bed, grabbed her off the chair, and delivered five sharp smacks to her bottom.

"Young lady, I'm your father, so you do have to listen to me and you will not talk to me that way."

"I don't have to listen to you and I'm not," Ariadne said stubbornly the moment she realized he forgot to make her sit back down. She grabbed the port key and landed in the living room of Remus's quarters.

Remus was sitting in a chair reading. Ariadne didn't even acknowledge his existence; she just walked to her room and shut the door. She knew better than to lock it.

Remus followed her into her room about ten minutes later. Ariadne was sitting on her bed in pajamas waiting for the confrontation that was sure to come.

"What happened?"

"We talked. I'm tired."

"How did it go?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Ask him," Ariadne said.

"Ariadne," Remus started.

"Look, if you are going to punish me for what I did tonight get to it or let me go to sleep," Ariadne said and regretted it the minute Remus pulled her out of bed and said,

"If you want a spanking and I'm more than happy to oblige. Just so you know, this is solely due to your attitude and has nothing to do with your misdeeds tonight."

Remus sat down on the bed and started spanking. He figured a round dozen would be enough to get his point across loud and clear. After he was finished he held a crying Ariadne and said,

"I know you think Sirius is going to take you away from me, but I will always be there no matter what. You know better than to act this way and I won't let you. What happened?"

"I was disrespectful, refused to answer his questions, and he decided to give me a few swats so I ran away," Ariadne said.

"Not your best night was it?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"I guess not. I'm really sorry I ran away and hexed Harry. I'm also sorry about being disrespectful to you."

"But not Sirius?"

"I would rather not answer that."

"That's what I thought. We still need to talk about hexing Harry and sneaking out, but I think that can wait. You need your sleep, because the moment you wake up you are going to march back up to Sirius and take whatever he decides to give you without complaint. You will treat him with respect and apologize for this evening. If you don't I'll give you double," Remus warned.

"Wonderful and the joy of Snape tomorrow night," Ariadne said rolling her eyes. Remus's answer was another sharp smack.

"Go to sleep. I love you," Remus said.

"I love you too."

Morning came much too soon. Ariadne laid in bed for as long as she could, hoping Remus would leave to teach his early class and leave her alone. No such luck. Remus walked into her room and realized she was awake within seconds.

"I know you're up. Get ready and meet me at the table for breakfast," Remus said.

"I'm tired."

"So am I and I didn't make the conscious choice to stay out until after 2 in the morning."

"I didn't choose to speak to Sirius after I was caught."

"Ariadne, do we need to have another discussion about your attitude?"

"No sir," Ariadne said pouting.

"Get ready."

Harry was sitting at the table and gave Ariadne a small smile that told her that he forgave her, but Ariadne couldn't help but say,

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I was just so mad about everything."

"I know and it's nice to know how quick you can do that jinx. Maybe the next time Malfoy does something…"

"You both will do absolutely nothing," Remus said sternly.

"Yes sir," they said, but the look they gave each other said the complete opposite. Remus chose to ignore it.

"Harry, Ariadne will not be in classes for a while. Will you please get any assignments she misses?" Remus said.

Harry looked alarmed and said,

"Why isn't she going to class?"

"She is spending part of her day with Sirius and her night with Professor Snape."

Ariadne looked down at the table.

"What did you do?" Harry said angrily.

"I kinda pranked the entire Slytherin House, with George and Fred."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was great, until we were caught."

"Harry, time for school and Ariadne do I need to escort you to the hospital wing or can I trust you to go on your own?"

"You'll use the map anyway, so why waste your time?"

"Change your attitude. You and I still need to discuss your hexing Harry and using a rope to climb down the castle walls, staying out after curfew, and your prank."

"Yes, sir."

"I will talk to Sirius, so you better behave."

"Yes sir."

Ariadne walked into the hospital wing. She knew what Remus would have done after she pulled a runner. What would Sirius do? She took a deep breath and walked towards his bed. Sirius did not look happy. She pulled the chair over, but decided to stay out of reach. Sirius almost laughed because he would have done the same thing.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sirius asked trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"I shouldn't have run and Remus agreed."

"Why did you run?"

"I was angry. I don't think you should have the right to punish me, but that's just my opinion and I'm not tell you what to do," Ariadne said hoping that sounded ok and she wouldn't get into any more trouble with the man.

"And why do you think that?"

"Sirius, you really don't want to know the answer to that question."

"I really do."

"I don't remember you and…" Ariadne started but couldn't bring herself to say the last part.

"And you what?"

"I don't forgive you for leaving me," Ariadne said honestly finding the floor extremely interesting.

Sirius thought that was the problem, but didn't know how to fix it. So he said,

"I want you to be honest with me and tell me how you feel. Last night your attitude was unacceptable and I'm sure you know that. As long as you are respectful to me, I won't punish you."

"I'll try to be respectful, but sometimes just looking at you makes me mad," Ariadne said.

Sirius smiled at that, he told her to be honest and she told him exactly what she felt.

"Guess we need to work on that," Sirius said.

"Guess so," Ariadne said smiling.

"Ok, so what should we do about your not liking me?"

"You're ok as a person, just not as a father. Uncle Remus would never have chosen revenge over me and mum."

"True," Sirius said.

"Not true," Remus said walking in.

He had been worried and his sixth years needed to work on their end of term reports, so he told them they could spend the period in the library. He warned them if he learned they were anywhere else, they would have detention with him for the next three Saturdays working on the said reports and cleaning.

"When I found Peter Pettigrew I almost killed him. Professor Snape had to stop me. I only thought of revenge and it took an outside person to show me. Sirius didn't have that. He just had fury," Remus continued.

"The greasy git, stopped you? Why?"

"Ariadne Mary, you will stop calling Professor Snape a greasy git. Do you need to write the lines yet again?" Remus said sternly.

"No, I'm good."

Sirius almost laughed, his daughter wasn't even close to being repentant. She just said what Remus wanted to hear to get out of the lines. Remus's small smile at Sirius told him he knew the truth.

"Alright, you have class. Professor McGonagall will miss you too much, so no more skiving off," Remus said.

"Professor McGonagall never misses me. I lose her too many house points. You just want to talk to Sirius alone."

"Go to class and earn some back," Remus said exasperated.

"Not going to happen, but I'll try just for you," Ariadne said smiling impishly and bounced out of the hospital wing.

"How did it go?" Remus asked.

"Well, she doesn't' pull her punches," Sirius said smiling.

"What did she say?"

"That the sight of me makes her mad sometimes, that she doesn't forgive me, and that I'm ok as a person, but not as a father."

"Even for Ariadne, that was a lot to confess."

"I asked for it. I told her I wanted her to be completely honest as long as she was respectful about it."

"Sirius, there's something you should know and I think it might help."

"Ok."

"She thinks you're going to take her away from me."

"I would never do that," Sirius said outraged that she would think such a thing.

"I know that and you know that, but she is just a scared teenager."

"I guess we need to get that straightened out right away. Will you please send her back up after supper with Harry? I think they both need to hear what I have to say on the subject."

"I can't your daughter has a date with Severus, Dumbledore gave him Head of House rights for the stunt they pulled last night."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"She didn't tell you what happened after you asked her?"

"No, the little manipulator was able to dodge the question by being an absolute brat."

"They pranked Slytherin House using the Marauder diary. You know the furniture bucking spell."

"She has the diary?"

"No, I think Fred and George do. I'll find out soon enough," Remus promised.

"Summoning Spell?"

"While Severus is entertaining them."

"Moony, a bum warming is not entertainment."

"Trust me those three deserve everything Severus gives them and more," Remus said smiling. "It won't be the first time the three of them have had a round with corporal punishment at Hogwarts or with Severus. Believe it or not, McGonagall used her ruler on them more than once. I was mean enough to send a howler the next day. To be honest, I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't taken them to task yet."

"No, I'm the only one who's had that pleasure," Sirius said grimacing.

"Well you and James deserved it. That prank on Severus was extremely dangerous and mean."

"I know. I know. Trust me between Dumbledore and Mr. Potter my bum knew it too."

Remus laughed at Sirius's grimace.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bribe:**

Ariadne met George and Fred at the Gryffindor table for supper. None of them touched their food. Snape had demanded that they present themselves in his office by 6 p.m. and not a minute later.

"Let's just not go," Ariadne suggested smiling.

George and Fred smiled back at her.

"We could use a shield charm," Fred said smiling.

"How about a reflecting charm? Let him know how it feels," George suggested.

"How about the confundus charm?" Ariadne suggested.

"Imperio always works," Fred said.

"That charm is illegal," Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"Gee, Hermione we didn't know that," George said.

"Thanks for telling us," Fred said.

"Yeah, I would hate to go to Azkaban," Ariadne said.

"Why not? Isn't that your family's summer home? I bet they still have your daddy's cell waiting just for you," Malfoy sneered.

Malfoy felt three spells hitting him at once. Ginny hit him with bat bogey hex, Harry with the jelly-leg jinx, and Ron with the jelly-finger jinx.

Snape strode over from the head table and reversed the spells within seconds. McGonagall who wasn't far behind dragged the three culprits out after taking 150 points from Gryffindor.

"Your friends didn't help your cause. Twenty minutes," Snape said walking Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

"That was great," Ariadne laughed.

"Bats flying out of his nose," Fred laughed.

"Flopping on the floor like a fish and not even able to beat the bats away," George laughed almost falling onto the floor.

"Do you think they planned it?" Ariadne said as a howler landed on the table between George and Fred.

"MUM," the twins said in horror.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HOW DARE YOU BE OUT OF BED AFTER HOURS AND TURN THE SLYTEHRIN FURNITURE INTO WILD HORSES. I GUESS I WASN'T CLEAR THIS SUMMER. TRUST ME, I WILL BE THIS WEEKEND WHEN YOU COME HOME. PLUS DRAGGING LITTLE ARIADNE INTO YOUR SCHEMES, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING."

The howler tore itself up and the trio glared at Percy.

"I warned you," Percy said as he walked away smirking.

"Like you dragged me into anything," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Percy is going to pay," Fred promised.

The three sat in silence contemplating Percy, the Howler, and Snape. Finally George said,

"Snape awaits."

"Who would you rather face tonight? Mum or Snape?" Fred asked as they walked out of the hall.

"Snape. Dad might still be at work," George said.

"I would always rather face your dad," Ariadne said smiling.

"Where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" Fred asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Imperio and I think that is the best bet.I've always wanted to control everything that Snape does throughout the day. I would make him give 200 points to Gryffindor and hex Malfoy," Ariadne laughed.

"I think cunfundus. Think about it Snape would be able to put a thought together, let alone administer punishment," George said.

"How about a memory charm, let him forget all about last night?" Fred suggested.

"I wonder if we could get away with a cushioning charm," Ariadne said

The three contemplated different ways to stop Snape from delivering the dreaded punishment, laughing the entire way to the dungeons. They knew they wouldn't be laughing anytime soon.

"Let's go face the giant bat," Fred said when they reached the classroom.

"I thought we were going to call him a prat this week?" George asked.

"I prefer greasy git," Ariadne said laughing.

"I prefer Professor Snape or Sir," Snape sneered. Making the teenagers jump. "In."

The three grimaced and followed Snape into his classroom.

"Miss Lupin and George Weasly you may find a corner, while I deal with the other Mr. Weasly."

Ariadne and George gave Fred a small smile before they found a corner. Fred followed Snape into his office and saw the dreaded paddle sitting next to the desk.

"Mr. Weasly you know the drill by now."

Fred dropped his trousers and bent over the desk to await the punishment. Snape always made it worse by tapping the paddle lightly on his backside while explaining the full extent of the punishment.

"You will receive twenty swats, Mr. Weasly. After we are finished you will switch your with your bother. You will stand there with your arms at your sides and you will not rub the sting out until I give you leave, finally you will write 200 times 'I will respect my professors at all times'. That's for your little conversation in the hall about what you should call me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Fred said miserably trying to prepare himself for the first blow and promising himself that he wasn't going to cry. He would not give Snape the satisfaction.

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. **

'Ok,' Fred thought crying is going to have to go back on the table. That really hurt, Snape wasn't holding back tonight. No begging, yeah that's what he'll do. No begging.

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

"Halfway there Mr. Weasly," Snape said without emotion.

'Merlin's beard only half way and his bum was on fire. Why couldn't Snape leave him with the delusion that he was almost finished? The man was evil, plain and simple,' Fred thought.

Fred yelped as Snape delivered the next three swats and the time for begging was upon him,

"Pleeeeese sir. I'm soooooorry, Pleeeese stop, I promise that I will never prank your house again. Pleeeeese Professor."

Snape ignored Fred's pleas and continued the spanking. The boy brought this on himself and needed the lesson. Fred gave into his sobs after another three swats with the vicious paddle, hoping it would be over soon.

Snape closed the spanking by putting his full strength into the last two swats, wanting the boy to feel it every time he sat down for the next day or so. Fred sobbed on the table for a few minutes not realizing it was over. Thinking Fred had enough time to compose himself, Snape said,

"Right your cloths and send in your brother. Remember don't even think of rubbing the sting out."

Fred walked stiffly out into the classroom, still crying.

"Your turn," Fred said taking George's spot in the corner and giving him a sympathetic smile.

George walked into Snape's office angry. How dare someone hurt his brother like that, but then remembered that he was going to hurt that bad a few minutes from now. Well, he wasn't going to cry or beg not matter what.

George resolve lasted one swat longer than Fred's before he was begging Snape to stop.

Ariadne hated that she was last, but also didn't want her punishment to start. Fred was still sniffling in the corner, so she knew it was going to be bad. She also heard, George's pleas begin a few seconds ago and she cringed in sympathy. All too soon, George walked out and said,

"Your turn."

Ariadne walked slowly into Snape's office; unlike Fred and George she didn't notice a paddle instead she saw a vicious looking cherry hairbrush.

"I considered using the paddle on you, but I feel you are too young and small to stand at the desk and take it."

"I can take it," Ariadne said stubbornly. She hated being small for her age and didn't like when anyone pointed it out to her.

"Always arguing, why is that?"

"Because you're always wrong," Ariadne said not thinking.

"Not wise, Miss Lupin, not wise. Now I have to deal with your disrespect as well. Come here child," Snape said shaking his head and thought 'she has no sense of self preservation.'

Ariadne walked over and Snape pulled her over his knee. Snape did not make her take her trousers down, instead he transfigured them into light pajama bottoms. It would have the same effect, but would not affect her modesty.

"You were only going to get twenty with the brush, but you earned yourself another five with your little act of disrespect a few seconds ago."

Ariadne's mouth wanted to say something else but her bum told her to shut up. Like the boys she vowed not to cry or beg Snape to stop, but she knew she was deluding herself. The few times Snape had spanked her, she was a sobbing mess before it was close to being over.

Snape began and swatted each spot twice before moving on. Like always he gave just enough times between swats for the stinging flames to subside only to double in strength when the brush landed again. By the third time around, Ariadne was crying and begging him to stop.

"We would have been finished, but your cheek has added these and I am going to make the last five really count," Snape said tipping his leg to give him full access to her sit-spots. He used a great deal of force, as he brought the brush down over and over.

Ariadne was sobbing when he brought her back into the classroom.

"Mr. Weasly you may try and rub the sting out now. Miss Lupin you have the thirty minutes to wait and then the three of you will complete the lines," Snape said sitting at his desk to grade papers.

After the thirty minutes were up, Snape gave Ariadne all of five minutes to rub the sting out before leading the trio over to a desk and making them sit on stools that would not allow their feet to touch the floor so they could write the lines.

"Remember I need to be able to read them. I know in your condition you want to finish as quickly as possible so you might tend to scribble the lines out. I will not hesitate to make you write the lines again," Snape sneered.

It took them another hour to finish the lines before they were finally released.

"Ok, no pranking Snape for a while. Twenty with that paddle will stay with me until the weekend," Fred said rubbing his still stinging bum.

"Just in time for Mum," George said miserably rubbing his as well.

"I got twenty-five with the brush and I am sure Uncle Remus won't give me time to recover," Ariadne said, "plus I have the escape and hexing Harry to deal with. I really don't think my bum is going to be able to recover from this."

"You hexed Harry," Fred asked incredulously.

"Why?" George said.

"Because, I'm a git," Ariadne said miserably.

"He was talking to you about Sirius," Fred said.

"I bet he understands why you did it," George said.

"He does and he isn't mad, but Uncle Remus is big on the no hexing people thing," Ariadne said.

"Well this is where we leave you," George said.

"When you're finally finished being grounded, we want to show you something," Fred said.

"I hate when you do that. Now I am going to be living in suspense for weeks," Ariadne said.

"Think of it like Christmas," Fred said.

"The waiting is usually worth it and I promise it will be," George said mischievously.

Ariadne walked into the residence and saw Harry was in the corner rubbing his bum for his actions in the Great Hall.

"Sorry, Harry," Ariadne whispered to him as she walked by, making Harry smile.

"SIT," Remus said pointing to the couch thankfully. Ariadne still couldn't sit without tearing up and hissing.

"Please don't spank me. I'm sorry for sneaking out and hexing Harry. I know I was wrong and you have every right to punish me for it. I just can't take another spanking tonight. Snape was ruthless," Ariadne said with puppy dog eyes that were tearing at the thought of another spanking.

Remus tried not to smile, she looked absolutely adorable when she made that face. He knew Severus was not going to let the three of them off easy and he shouldn't have.

"Professor Snape and whose fault is that?" Remus asked instead.

"Mine, but I got twenty-five with the brush, had to stand in the corner for an hour and a half, plus write lines on a hard stool. My bum is killing me," Ariadne whined.

"Severus said he was only giving you twenty with the brush and no lines. What else happened?"

Ariadne cursed in her head.

"I was cheeky right before he spanked me and we kinda called him names before we walked into his room. Of course he heard," Ariadne said spitefully.

"What did I say I would do if Severus had to punish you for disrespect?"

"Awe, come on. Uncle Remus," Ariadne whined.

"Ariadne."

"A good mouth washing and I would be grounded for a week."

"Scourgify."

Ariadne mouth filled with soap and tears streamed down her face as the rancid taste astounded her senses. Remus made her hold it for almost five minutes and she was gagging by the time she was allowed to spit it out.

"Harry, your corner time is over. Feel free to go to your room," Remus said.

Harry walked away and Ariadne saw the red rims and spat,

"You should have heard what Malfoy said."

"And you should watch your tone," Remus warned.

"Harry was protecting me and you spanked him for it. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Yeah, I know. Look at mine and Harry's. Our lives haven't been fair since October 31, 1981," Ariadne said bitterly crossing her arms.

"Ariadne, come here," Remus said.

"UNCLE REMUS, PLEASE DON'T SPANK ME," Ariadne begged tearing up.

"Come here," Remus said again.

Ariadne walked toward her uncle crying, knowing arguing would only make things worse. Remus picked her up and hung her injured posterior off his leg as he held her. She leaned into his chest and he held her until she stopped crying. When she was finished he sat her back down gently and said,

"I know, a lot has happened in the past few weeks. I know you think that your life isn't fair and you're right. Voldemort has taken so much away from you and Harry."

"Why am I so angry about it and Harry isn't?"

"Harry's had more time to deal with it. Voldemort killed his family when he was two. When he found out the truth about that night he realized that his parents were not the horrible people his Aunt and Uncle said they were, instead he found out they were heroes. You on the other hand learned that your father was a mass murderer only to find out he spent twelve years in Azkaban for something he didn't do and the only reason you grew up without a family was because of an impulsive choice he made."

"Uncle Remus, you know that I love living with you and I'm so glad that you have always taken care of me. You're the best father in the world," Ariadne said smiling, "It's just that I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if Harry's father and Sirius hadn't made the choices they did."

"Who doesn't think of how their lives could have been different? I wonder all the time of how different my life would have been if I wouldn't have been bitten as a child," Remus said.

"I hate feeling this way. I wish I never heard of Sirius Black," Ariadne said resentfully.

She heard Remus sigh sadly before he asked,

"So, you wish your father was still in Azkaban?"

"I'm not saying that. Peter Pettigrew could have been found without me knowing who he is."

"Remus, can I come out," Harry asked. He had been listening at the door the entire time.

"That would be fine," Remus said. He knew Harry could help and felt bad about spanking the boy earlier. He was planning on grounding Harry for an extra week, but the boy's temper and attitude left him with little choice in the matter.

Harry walked over and sat gently on the couch next to Ariadne, wiggling to find a comfortable position without having any luck

"If we hadn't found out about Sirius in Hogsmeade, we never would have learned about Pettigrew and noticed his name on the map," Harry said.

"But when Uncle Remus took it, I'm sure he would have noticed him," Ariadne argued.

"No, I wouldn't have," Remus said picking up the map, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map appeared.

"Look at all of the people on the map. There is no way to find a specific person without knowing who you were looking for," Remus said.

"It's true. The only reason I saw Pettigrew was…" Harry's eyes darted in Remus's direction, not wanting to admit what he was looking at the map for.

"You were going to sneak out of the castle or around the castle after you promised you wouldn't. You wanted to see where I was and where other members of the staff were," Remus finished.

"Yes sir," Harry said looking embarrassed and a little apprehensive.

Remus just shook his head. These two were going to be the death of him.

"Well I was looking at every corridor, because I couldn't find Mrs. Norris, when I spotted him. I went looking for him, but couldn't find him."

"And the next day you told me to look for him, so that was my focus," Ariadne said.

"And when I confiscated the map, it was my main focus," Remus said.

"So, if we didn't know about what Sirius did, he would still be on the run or be back in Azkaban," Harry said.

"I still don't like feeling this way," Ariadne pouted.

"I understand that. Why do you think I am pushing you so hard to accept Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Because he is your friend and…." Ariadne stopped herself.

"And?" Remus asked.

"I'm tired," Ariadne said getting up only to have Remus grab her arm to stop her.

"And?" Remus asked a little firmer.

Ariadne looked at Harry and Remus both and debated if she should answer the question truthfully or keep it in her head. Remus would deny it no matter what and she didn't want to worry Harry. Harry loved living with them and he lost so many things. She made a decision that would probably cause a row, but wouldn't make Harry worry.

"Nothing," Ariadne said stubbornly.

"You don't end a sentence with and, because it means you have something more to say," Remus said trying to keep his patients.

"And I don't want to tell you," Ariadne snapped.

"Ariadne, I love you and want to know what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours. For some reason you are looking at everything through a negative light when anyone mentions Sirius. It worries me," Remus said.

"Uncle Remus, I'm fine," Ariadne said crossing her arms and setting her jaw in defiance.

"No you're not," Harry said before Remus could say a word.

"Some friend you are. You're supposed to be on my side," Ariadne said harshly.

"I'm on your side, by telling you the truth."

"You know what, I'm done with this conversation," Ariadne said getting up again. This time Remus said something,

"You will sit back down right now and we will finish this conversation."

"FINE," Ariadne said.

Remus counted to twenty in his head before speaking again,

"AND what?"

"I'm scared," Ariadne said in a small voice.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed. That was something he never expected to hear from Ariadne.

"Of what?" Remus asked.

"Losing everything," Ariadne said.

Remus pulled Ariadne back onto his lap wrapping his arms around her hoping to make her feel secure as he said the next words,

"Why would you lose everything?"

"He's my father. He has the right to change everything. What if he wants us to move out? You know he has just as much right to Harry as he does to me. He could pull us out of school or he could make it so we can never talk to you again."

"Not going to happen," Remus promised.

"How do you know? He hasn't had time to process much yet. What if he decides he's mad at you for not believing him?"

"Two reasons. First, he wouldn't do that and second I wouldn't let it happen," Remus said.

"Ariadne, Sirius doesn't want to take us away from Remus," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ariadne asked.

"Because, if he truly loves you like I know he does, he never would hurt you so bad," Harry said.

"I'm still scared."

"Come on," Remus said getting up taking Ariadne's hand.

"I don't want to go up there," Ariadne said.

"I think it's the only way," Remus said gently.

"I don't," Ariadne argued.

"Come on, what would it hurt?" Harry asked.

Ariadne looked at both Harry and Remus deciding that arguing wasn't going to work tonight, so she might as well follow them up to the hospital wing. It didn't mean she was going to talk to Sirius.

Before she knew it they were there. Sirius wasn't expecting visitor and appeared to be asleep.

"Guess we can go," Ariadne whispered walking back towards the door.

"I'm awake," Sirius mumbled sitting up. The look of absolute disappointment on his daughter's face broke his heart . "I love having visitors."

"Hey, Sirius," Harry said.

"Hi Padfoot," Remus said.

Ariadne just crossed her arms, but knew better than to look away. Remus was already shooting daggers at her for not saying hi.

"How was your night?" Sirius asked.

"Awful," Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I decided to hex Malfoy and Remus decided to punish me for it," Harry complained glaring at Remus.

"So I take it you don't want to sit down?" Sirius teased.

"I'd rather not," Harry said blushing profusely.

"Sirius, I'm going to leave you with these two. I know you want to talk to them about things," Remus said walking away. As he passed Ariadne he whispered, "Give him a chance, if not for you for me."

Ariadne looked at him and saw the sad look in his eyes. So she said,

"Ok."

Remus gave her a hug and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Hi, Ariadne," Sirius said.

"Hi," Ariadne said grudgingly.

"How was your night?"

"You already know," Ariadne snapped making Harry push her slightly. "Sorry, it was awful like Harry's."

"Remus said you think I am going to take you away from him," Sirius said cutting to the chase.

"Aren't you?"

"What would you like me to do?" Sirius asked.

"Keep everything the way it is," Ariadne said honestly.

"How about you Harry?"

"I still want to live with Remus, but I want to spend time with you too."

"Well, Remus and I talked last night and we came up with a plan. I'm moving into his quarters and you both are moving back into Gryffindor tower. I know you're grounded for a few more weeks, but Remus and I think it would be a good idea to let you get back into a somewhat normal routine, because of everything that has happened in the last few months. The only difference is you will come down to the quarters every night for supper, so I can get a chance to know both of you."

"Why?" Ariadne asked.

"Because you're my daughter and Harry's my godson."

"What's going to happen after school gets out?" Ariadne asked.

"That will be up to you and Harry. I have a long road to recovery and Remus is being nice enough to take me in until I am better. He is doing this as my friend and because of you two."

"Sounds good, Sirius," Harry said.

Ariadne narrowed her eyes still not trusting the man, but was happy that she wasn't going to be grounded anymore. Fred and George had something they wanted to show her, plus she was ready for some more fun next time without getting caught.

"So you're bribing us," Ariadne finally said.

"I guess you could call it that," Sirius said smiling.

Ariadne had to smile at that. Maybe Sirius wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: I am finally moved :) Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and story favorites. They really make my day :) Sorry the first draft had so many mistakes. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dinner with Sirius:**

Ariadne and Harry walked back towards Remus's quarters about thirty minutes later. Harry was happy that Ariadne was able to stay in the hospital wing and didn't run off this time. He could tell she still didn't want to be around Sirius, but she really liked the bribe.

Harry contemplated the night as they walked back to Remus's quarters. He knew Ariadne really didn't want to talk to him and to be honest he really didn't feel much like talking either. He was too embarrassed by the way he acted earlier.

**Flashback:**

_Professor __McGonagall __was __incensed __when __she __dragged __them __out __of __the __Great __Hall. __Ginny, __Ron, __and __Harry __knew __their __best __option __for __the __moment __was __to __keep __their __mouths __shut __and __let __McGonagall __rant __and __rave __about __their __behavior._

"_I have never in all my years, seen such a horrible display of bullying from Gryffindor students. Three against one and Mr. Malfoy didn't even have his wand out. How dare you act in such a manner? There is no justification for what I saw."_

"_But Professor…." Harry tried._

"_NO JUSTIFICATION, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply._

"_Yes, ma'm," Harry said looking at the floor._

"_You __will __all __have __detention __with __me __every __night __for __the __next __two __weeks __including __Saturday. __I __will __also __be __contacting __your __families __about __your atrocious behavior. Mr. Potter__, __Professor __Lupin __already __knows __what __has __occurred __and __is __waiting __for __you __in __his __quarters.__"_

_Harry __walked __out __of __McGonagall__'__s __office __in __a __rage. __Malfoy __never __got __in __trouble __when __he __hexed __other __students __and __what __he __said __was __uncalled __for. __Ariadne __didn__'__t __need __Malfoy __teasing her __about __Sirius. __She __had __enough __problems __with __the __man. __How __could __McGonagall __think __it __wasn__'__t __justified?_

_Harry __decided __he __wasn__'__t __ready __to __see __Remus __just __yet; __in __fact __he __wanted find __Malfoy __and __really __make __him __pay. __Harry __decided __to __walk __down __towards __the __dungeons and do just that. __As __he __passed __Snape__'__s __office, __he __heard __Ariadne __begging __Snape __to __stop __spanking __her. __It __took __every __ounce __of his __control __to __keep __Harry __from __barging __into __the __office __and __making __the __greasy __git __stop __one __way __or __another. __He __decided __he __needed __to __get __away __from there __and __ran __down __the __hall __straight __into __Remus._

"_Did you get lost?" Remus asked as he folded the map and put it back into his pocket._

"_No, __I __wanted __to __deserve __my __punishment __by __really __hurting __Malfoy,__" __Harry __snapped._

_Remus grabbed __Harry__'__s __arm, __swatted __him __twice, __and __walked __him __back __to __their __quarters __in __absolute __silence._

"_How __can __you __let __Snape __do __that __to __Ariadne?__" __Harry demanded __the __moment __they __walked __in __the __house._

"_Actions have consequences, Harry," Remus said._

"_It __was __a __prank, __Remus.__"_

"_Yes, a prank that could have hurt someone," Remus said calmly._

"_The Slytherins deserve it," Harry argued._

"_Every child in Slytherin deserved it?"_

_Harry __decided __not __to __think __about __it __and __said __angrily,_

"_Yes."_

"_I disagree, Harry, but that is neither here nor there. We need to talk about your actions in the Great Hall. Care to explain?"_

"_Not __really,__" __Harry __said throwing himself onto __the __couch __crossing __his __arms __defiantly._

"_Harry, you really don't have a choice in the matter."_

"_Then why ask if I care to explain?"_

"_Harry __James __Potter, __I __suggest __you __change __your __attitude quickly,__" __Remus __warned._

"_Why __is __it __going __to __change __the __outcome?__" __Harry __snapped._

"_Actually, your attitude has changed the outcome already, young man. I am not putting up with it for another second. Come here," Remus said._

"_Remus__…" __Harry __started __trying __to __back __pedal, __he __really __didn__'__t __want __a __spanking._

"_I__'__m __not __changing __my __mind. __Come __here, __Harry.__"_

"_But Remus."_

"_You __have __until __three, __young __man or __you __will __lose __your __pants __along __with __your __trousers.__"_

"_I__'__m __sorry. __Can __we __please __talk __about __it? I promise, I'll change my attitude,__" __Harry __tried._

"_One," was Remus's response._

"_Remus, come on…"_

"_Two."_

"_THIS __IS __SO __UNFAIR! __IT __WAS __ONE __LITTLE __HEX __AND __MALFOY __DESERVED __IT.__"_

"_Three," Remus walked over and took Harry's arm. _

_Harry tried to pull away, but stopped when Remus landed a very painful swat._

"_You will stop this right now Harry," Remus demanded._

_Harry __went __still __and __a __single __tear __streamed __down __his __face. He hated when Remus was angry with him and he really hated it when Remus spanked him._

"_Trousers and pants young man," Remus said as he sat down._

"_Bare?" Harry asked his voice trembling. _

"_Yes __Harry, __bare. __I __warned __you,__" __Remus __said __and __transfigured __his __book __into __a __slipper._

"_Remus, __please__…" __Harry __said __staring __at __the __slipper __with __wide __eyes, both Ron and Ariadne said the slipper really stung. _

"_You __already __have __thirty __minutes __in __the __corner __young __man. __Would __you __like __to __add __to __that __time?__" __Remus__asked._

"_No __sir, but p__lease __don__'__t __use __the __slipper,__" __Harry __begged __as __he __took __down __his __trousers __and __pants._

_Remus __didn__'__t __say __a __word.__He __just pulled __Harry __across __his __lap __and __started __spanking Harry __with __his __hand. Harry couldn't believe how much more the spanking hurt on his bare bottom nor how quick his anger was transformed into guilt. __He knew it was wrong to yell at Remus and that he had been really disrespectful, so he deserved every smack, but he still wanted it to end because it really hurt. _

"_Remus, pleeeese. I'm sooooooo sorry," Harry sobbed and begged._

"_Five with the slipper and we're done, Harry," Remus said. _

_**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**_

_Remus __helped Harry __up, __fixed __his __cloths, __and __held __him __while __he __cried. _

"_I'm really sorry," Harry said._

"_I know Harry. Let's talk for a few minutes before you head to the corner," Remus said sitting Harry next to him on the couch._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_What happened in the Great Hall?"_

"_Fred, George, and Ariadne were talking about ways to stop Snape…"_

"_Professor Snape."_

"_To __stop __Professor __Snape __from __well, __you __know. __Fred __suggested __Imperio __and __Hermione __pointed __out __that __it __was __illegal. __Ariadne __thanked __her __saying __that __she __didn__'__t __want __to __go __to __Azkaban. __Malfoy __said __that __it __was __her __family__'__s __summer __home. __Ariadne __has __enough __problems __with __Sirius __and __I __won__'__t __let __Malfoy __tease __her __about __him.__"_

"_I __agree __with __you __that __Ariadne __doesn__'__t __need __anyone teasing__her __about __Sirius __or __his __incarceration, __but __hexing __someone __to __make __a __point __isn__'__t __the __way __to __go __about __it __and __you __know __it.__"_

"_I know Remus," Harry said hanging his head._

"_Why did you go down to the dungeons?"_

"_I was angry about my punishment and I knew you were going to spank me, so I wanted Malfoy to feel as bad as I do right now."_

"_I wasn't going to spank you, Harry. You earned that with your little temper tantrum," Remus said. _

"_You weren't?"_

"_No, I'm grounding you for another week for hexing Mr. Malfoy."_

"_Still?__" Harry asked trying not to whine._

"_Yes, Harry," Remus said trying not to smile._

"_But, __Remus __you __already __spanked __me __for __it,__" __Harry said allowing himself to add a full __whine to his voice, __he __was __sick __of __being __grounded._

"_No __young __man, __I __spanked __you __for your attitude and the temper tantrum__.__"_

"_Fine, __but __I __still __don__'__t __think __it__'__s __fair.__"_

"_Life isn't fair, kiddo. Your corner awaits."_

"_Remus," Harry said as he got up._

"_Yes."_

"_Please __don__'__t __spank, __Ariadne __tonight. __Snape, __I __mean __Professor __Snape __sounded __like __he __was __really __hurting __her,__" __Harry __said._

_Remus smiled sadly and said,_

"_I'm not cruel, Harry. I don't plan on doing anything tonight, but talking. Now hopefully she doesn't show up with an attitude or like you she might earn herself another spanking."_

_Harry __walked __over __to __the __corner __and __stood there __rubbing __his __aching __bum,__cursing __his stuped __temper __and __mouth. That slipper really hurt!  
><em>

"Are you excited about going back to Gryffindor?" Ariadne asked knocking Harry out of his memory.

"Yeah, you know we're still grounded right?" Harry asked.

"How can he ground us when we are in the tower?"

"The map."

"Still, it will be better than being stuck in his quarters," Ariadne said cheerfully. "Harry…"

"I'm not mad that you hexed me, so quit worrying about it," Harry said pushing her lightly.

"How did you know I was going to ask about that?"

"You're my sister and I know how your mind works," Harry teased.

"I'm sorry Uncle Remus spanked you, but I'm glad you hexed Malfoy."

"Me too. I earned the spanking, by yelling, arguing, and being really disrespectful. Plus I kinda ran down to the dungeons to beat Malfoy up and he caught me there."

"Did you at least get in a few punches?" Ariadne asked hopefully.

"No, I heard what was going on in Snape's office and needed to get away before I hexed Snape."

"Me, Fred, or George?"

"You, it sounded bad."

"It was. Snape's punishments always are."

"Ariadne, are you going to give Sirius a chance?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Ariadne said ruefully.

"Just try, ok?"

"I will. Do you think I'm getting punished tonight for the other night?" Ariadne asked slowing down as the quarters were just up the hall.

"No. He said he would only punish you if you had an attitude."

"Good, I want to go to bed."

"Me too."

The two walked back into Remus's quarters.

"How did it go?"

"Good," they both said.

"Did he tell you the good news?"

"Yep, freedom at last," Ariadne said smiling.

"Not really. You're still grounded to the common room, unless you're in class or down here," Remus said.

"So, we really have to come every night?" Ariadne whined.

"Yes, every night and don't even think about missing one meal or you move straight back in for the rest of term," Remus threatened.

"Sounds good," Harry said.

"Fine," Ariadne conceded.

"Ariadne, we will discuss your punishment for the other night on Saturday. Your father and I need to discuss it first."

"Why does Sirius get a say?" Ariadne snapped and was pushed softly by Harry in warning.

"He's your father and he has the right to give me in his opinion," Remus said.

"I…"

"Hey Remus, we're really tired. Can we go to bed?" Harry asked cutting off what he knew was a scathing reply, seeing the fire in Ariadne's eyes. He didn't want to give her the chance to get in trouble.

"Go ahead," Remus said seeing the same fire.

"Why did you do that?" Ariadne snapped as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Because you were about to get in trouble," Harry said smiling.

Ariadne thought about it, laughed, and said,

"You're right, thanks."

Harry walked into his dorm a few minutes later and looked at his four poster bed. He had never been so happy in his life to see it.

"Free at last," Harry said quietly not wanting to wake up Ron, Neville, Dean, or Seamus.

The next day moved slowly for Ariadne. She didn't want to go to supper and she didn't want to have detention with Snape before it. Remus had asked both Professor Snape and McGonagall if the children could serve their detentions right after classes ended, so they would have more time with Sirius. Snape only agreed after Professor Dumbledore forced him to.

"Special treatment yet again, Miss Lupin," Snape sneered angrily.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor."

"Detentions are supposed to be on my terms."

"So, suspend my detention until they can be," Ariadne said sweetly.

"No, I will extend them until they are," Snape decided.

"Look, I didn't ask to change times, so don't take it out on me. I don't want to eat dinner with Sirius every night, so tell me what you want me to do and then leave me the bloody hell alone for once, alright?"

"Scourgify," Snape said flicking his wand lazily.

Ariadne's glared at Snape and gagged for the five minutes he made her keep the soap in her mouth. Finally, he allowed her to spit out the horrible taste from her mouth.

"Miss Lupin, your father would be horrified by your language," Snape sneered.

"I don't bloody care…"

"Scourgify," Snape said wickedly.

Ariadne eyes started watering this time and she was angry that she let Snape goad her yet again. This time he made her hold it for only three minutes,

"Spit it out Miss Lupin and start scrubbing cauldrons. I suggest you not say another word during your detention," Snape said and went to start on Lupin's potion, deciding to have mercy on the girl.

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said after rinsing her mouth for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Two hours later Ariadne walked out of Snape's office and saw Harry waiting for her.

"Thought you might get lost," Harry teased.

"Meaning, you thought I would skive off dinner. What did McGonagall make you do?"

"Dust her shelves. She has too much stuff. How was Snape?"

"Impossible. He washed my mouth out twice for swearing."

"Why twice?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't learn the first time," Ariadne laughed.

"Come on," Harry said smiling, glad Ariadne was returning to her old self.

They walked into the quarters. Sirius was talking to Dumbledore, both men smiled widely at the children.

"How was your day?" Sirius asked.

"Good," Harry said.

"Fine," Ariadne replied deciding against being rude in front of the headmaster.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked looking around.

"He had his own detention to handle," Professor Dumbledore said. "So, I decided to keep Sirius company, but now that you're here I shall take my leave."

"Goodnight, Professor," Sirius said smiling.

"Goodnight. Ariadne, please stop antagonizing Professor Snape. He fire called and said you were swearing in his classroom. I would hate to discuss this matter with Remus," Professor Dumbledore said.

"It really…" Ariadne started to argue, but quickly changed it to, "I will."

"Thank you my dear," Dumbledore said and walked out.

"Come on let's eat," Sirius said.

"We're not waiting for Remus?" Ariadne asked.

"No, it seems a Mr. Malfoy needed an extended detention for some reason. He said to eat without him."

"He gave Malfoy detention?" Harry asked gleefully.

"I take it you don't particularly like Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's a git," Ariadne said smiling.

"Really, is he Lucious' boy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"His mother is my cousin," Sirius said.

"Wait, I'm related to that slimy bas…"

"I wouldn't finish that word, unless you want another round with the soap tonight," Sirius warned.

"Git," Ariadne finished not wanting to taste the scouring charm for the third time in one night.

"Unfortunately, yes. Narcissa, Draco's mother, is a Black. Our family tree is made up of mostly Death Eaters. My parents hated the fact that I was in Gryffindor. In fact I ran away when I was sixteen. If it wasn't for the Potters I would have been homeless."

"So evilness just runs in the family?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes and no. I have another cousin who married a muggle, they have a daughter who is an Auror. Arthur and Molly are distant relatives, most purebloods are. People chose if they want to be evil or not. It really isn't a birthright," Sirius said.

"So were my parents related to you?" Harry asked finding this topic extremely interesting.

"No. Your mum was muggle born and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black doesn't allow muggles on its family tree. Your father's side was almost as ancient and believe it or not the houses never mingled," Sirius said smiling.

"You were doubly wrong I guess, marrying a half-blood and running away," Ariadne said smiling.

Sirius loved to see her smile and would talk all night about he cursed Black family tree only to keep seeing that smile.

"I guess so. My father was extremely angry when I started dating Mary and made my life very difficult, so I ran away."

"Great, cousin's with Malfoy, but not related to Harry. I mean really, couldn't you have done better in the family department?" Ariadne teased.

"Can't pick your relatives, but I did make James your Godfather. So you are siblings in a way, plus I considered the Potter's my parents, so you're cousins in a way too," Sirius said smiling back.

"What were my grandparents like?" Harry asked.

"They were really nice people. They waiting until later in life to have your dad and he was the light of their lives. They took me in when I had nowhere to go and loved me like a son."

"So, did you ever go back home?" Ariadne asked.

"No I haven't been home, since I was sixteen. It wasn't a happy place for me."

"So what did you after Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I joined the Order of the Phoenix. I was lucky, because my Uncle Alphard left me some money, so I really didn't have to work."

"So you have money?" Ariadne asked.

"A lot, in fact I am the sole heir of the Black family fortune, not that I want it. Blood money, all of it," Sirius said in distaste.

"Sirius, did you send me the Firebolt?" Harry asked.

"How did you know?"

"He didn't, Hermione and Uncle Remus did," Ariadne said.

"I didn't know what to send you Ariadne," Sirius said quickly feeling guilty.

"Sirius, I don't want anything from you. I need to get started on my homework," Ariadne said getting up from the table and walking towards the door.

"I'm going to stay for a little bit longer," Harry said when she looked back at him.

"It was nice talking to you and I'll see you tomorrow," Sirius said.

"Yeah, see ya," Ariadne said and shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought up the Firebolt and you shouldn't have offered to get her anything. She's funny like that. Remus really never had a lot of money."

Remus walked in a few minutes later and saw the looks of despair on both Harry and Sirius's face.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Nothing much, I opened my big mouth about the Firebolt and Ariadne left," Harry said sadly.

"So, you did send it to him," Remus said smiling.

"Yeah, how long did you test it?" Sirius teased.

"Three weeks," Harry groused.

"So you knew I sent it?"

"I had my suspicions. I figured you might have access to the Black Family Vault."

"You should have had access too," Sirius said.

"Ariadne and I are not pure bloods, so we couldn't get into the vault even if I wanted to."

"So you haven't had any money all of these years?" Sirius said alarmed. "Did you at least sell the mansion?"

"Sirius, I wasn't taking Ariadne's inheritance from her. We did ok and I had my parent's house."

"Damn, your pride Remus," Sirius said angrily.

"It has nothing to do with pride, Sirius," Remus argued.

"Um, I got homework," Harry said and left the two arguing about money. He decided right then and there that he hated money.

Harry walked back up to Gryffindor Tower and didn't see Ariadne in the common room, but Ron and Hermione were there.

"Where's Ariadne?" he asked.

"She took off with George and Fred about twenty minutes ago," Ron said absently.

"Of course she didn't finish her Runes essay that's due tomorrow and I'm not letting her see mine," Hermione said irritated.

"I tried to remind her she was grounded too, but Fred and George told me to mind my own bloody business," Ron said.

"I guess I need to go look for her," Harry said getting up.

"Look Harry, I know you're new to this whole brother thing, but I've learned to keep out of George and Fred's business. If you get involved, you end up in as much trouble as they do," Ron said.

"So just let her be a prat?"

"Yep," Ron said smiling.

"I agree with Ron, you never got involved before, Professor Lupin was your guardian. You always let her make her own choices," Hermione said.

"I know, but dinner isn't too much fun when she's in trouble," Harry said.

"Same at my house, but do you really want to be in trouble to? Professor Lupin could ground you from Quidditch next. We have a game on Saturday and Wood will kill you if you miss it," Ron advised.

"I know. Alright, I won't go after her," Harry said sitting back on the couch.

Fred, George, and Ariadne walked into the Room of Requirement.

"Ok, time to get back at Percy," Fred said smiling.

"Before you go home and face you mum?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah, we can only die once," George said smiling.

"What are we going to do?" Ariadne asked.

"Don't know yet. We need the Marauder's Diary. They have some great pranks for 'enemies'," Fred said smiling.

"The Marauder's Diary?"

"Yeah, the map helped us find it about a month after we figured out the secret. They were devious," George said.

"George, where is it?" Fred said looking in his bag.

"You had it last," George said.

"It's not here," Fred said dumping his bag onto the floor.

"Uncle Remus," Ariadne said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Did the last prank come out of the book?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah," George said.

"Between Sirius and Uncle Remus they knew you had the book when they heard about the were caught and he took the book away," Ariadne said.

"That bloody blighter, how dare he take our book," George fumed.

"You mean how dare he take his book," Fred said smiling.

"Think of it this way, he would be able to connect all the pranks to us, so it's a good thing he confiscated it," Ariadne said smiling.

"True." The twins said smiling.

"Plus, we can figure a way to get Percy back on our own," George said. "Any suggestions?"

"I heard he likes Penelope Clearwater," Ariadne suggested.

"Canary Creams?" Fred asked.

"I would hate getting candy from my boyfriend that turns me into a canary," Ariadne said smiling.

"I want something with a little more punch," George said.

"Change the badge again to BIG HEADED BOY, instead of head boy and we can use that version of the bubble head charm to inflate his head," Ariadne suggested.

"You're going to have to do it at breakfast. He looks in the mirror too much for us to do it," George said.

"No problem, but I need to practice to make it almost non-verbal," Ariadne said.

"Fred's turn," George said smiling.

"Awe, come on. Last time…."

Ariadne hit him with the charm and his head started to inflate like a balloon.

"Is it working?" Fred asked.

George and Ariadne fell on the ground laughing hard.

"Must be working," Fred said smiling.

Ariadne practiced with Fred, while George stole and worked on Percy's badge.

"Come on, we better get back," Fred said when his head finally was back to normal it only took about two hours.

"Fred."

"Yeah."

"What should I do about Sirius?"

"What do you mean?"

"I really want to like him, but I…"

"Look, I talked to Padfoot a lot using both the diary and map. He was pretty cool and now that I think about it, you really remind me of him."

"So the diary talked to you too?"

"Yeah, I really wish you could have read some of it. Those guys are great."

"But it was so long ago. Don't you think he might have changed?"

"Do you plan on changing when you're an adult? I know I don't want to change. I like myself too much and you better not change either," Fred said smiling.

"I guess you have a point."

"So give him a chance. What the worst that can happen?"

"He could take me away from school and everything I love."

"And I'll steal another flying Ford Anglia and rescue you like we did Harry last year," Fred said.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Fred said smiling.

Harry glared at Ariadne as she walked into the common room.

"Looks like you're in trouble with big brother," Fred teased before walking away.

"Hi," Ariadne said sitting next to Harry.

"Did you have fun?" Harry snapped.

"Yeah, watch Percy's head tomorrow," Ariadne said ignoring Harry's anger.

"Why are you mad at Percy?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Percy wrote Mrs. Weasley about the prank and she sent a Howler before we went to see Snape."

"He didn't," Harry said outraged.

"Yep and tomorrow we're going to have a bit of revenge in the Great Hall."

"Can't wait. I convinced Hermione to let you see her Runes essay."

"Thanks Harry. I better get it done or Uncle Remus will go ballistic."

"You better hope he didn't look at the map tonight while you were gone," Harry said.

"He would be here waiting if he did. Thanks for worrying though," Ariadne said.

The next morning Ariadne entered the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione and Harry. The minute she sat down she hit Percy with the spell and laughter erupted throughout the hall.

Percy's head doubled in size and his head boy badge started shouting and blazed,

"BIG HEADED BOY! BIG HEADED BOY! BIG HEADED BOY! BIG HEADED BOY!"

Percy gave at twins and Ariadne a glare that said death was on the horizon for the three of them, before dashing out of the hall.

"Clear your wand," Fred said quickly as Professor McGonagall walked up to the table. Ariadne had done it seconds after she hit Percy with the spell. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Would you mind explaining what happened to your brother's head?" she asked.

"You know too much studying can do that to a person," Fred said smiling.

"Plus, he's always had a big head," George said.

"WANDS," Professor McGonagall demanded.

Fred and George handed her their wands, but Professor McGonagall looked at Ariadne who handed hers over as well. She checked their wands and saw none of them had the spell needed for the prank, so she walked away, leaving the three and the rest of the Great Hall laughing at poor Percy.

**Author****'****s ****Note: ****Sorry ****it ****took ****so ****long ****to ****update, ****RL ****has ****been ****kicking ****my ****butt. ****Thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****reviewed ****and ****for ****the ****story ****alerts. ****I ****really ****appreciate ****it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Acceptance:**

"Are you in?" Fred asked as he walked past Ariadne.

"Of course, I am," Ariadne said smiling.

Harry looked up from his book and asked quickly,

"Of course you are what?"

"Up for a little prank," Ariadne said smiling brightly.

"Ariadne, Remus wasn't kidding the other night," Harry warned.

"Trust me I know Uncle Remus wasn't kidding and my bum knows Uncle Remus wasn't kidding," Ariadne said smiling and rubbing her bum for effect. Remus had promised if she was involved in another prank this year, he would spank her every night for a week and she would be grounded for the entire summer holiday.

The previous Saturday wasn't pleasant for Ariadne; she had faced the consequences for her transgressions against both Harry and Slytherin House, and putting herself in danger by climbing down the castle to sneak out. Remus wanted to ensure that his niece wouldn't make the same mistake twice and that spanking was one that would stay in Ariadne's mind for a while.

"What are the chances of you getting caught?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at the twins.

"Slim to none," Fred assured Harry.

"We're still recovering from last time," George teased.

"We don't want to face Mum and her spoon again anytime too soon," Fred said smiling.

"Plus summer is just around the corner and I for one hate being grounded in the summer," George said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, brother," Fred said.

Fred and George walked away and Ariadne whispered,

"Plus, it's the full moon and Uncle Remus really won't be available."

"It's your hide, don't come crying to me when you can't sit and are grounded for the entire summer," Harry said getting back to his homework.

Two nights later, Ariadne met Fred and George in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where's Peeves?" Ariadne asked as they stepped out of the common room.

Fred and George had elicited the poltergeist as their lookout for this adventure.

"Dunno," George said honestly.

"I had him leave, as your plans have been canceled for the evening," a voice said from behind them.

The three children jumped and turned towards the somewhat angry voice of Sirius Black.

"Mind telling me where you're heading?" Sirius asked firmly.

"Back to bed," George suggested.

"That does sound brilliant brother," Fred said.

Ariadne just looked at her father and turned back towards the portrait.

"I think the four of us need to have a discussion first. Follow me," Sirius said.

The twins looked at Ariadne, who shrugged and followed her father down the hall towards Remus's quarters. They arrived there too swiftly for Ariadne's taste, until she remembered that she hadn't actually done anything wrong and Uncle Remus was currently a werewolf, so she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Sit," Sirius said pointing to the couch. The three teenagers sat trying not to look guilty. "So, what was the plan tonight?"

"Just a little fun," Fred tried.

"Nothing too dangerous or destructive," George added.

"We promise," Fred and George said together.

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Ariadne mumbled.

"Boys, how about you?"

"Not," George started.

"Really," Fred finished.

"Fine, I'll leave it to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster than," Sirius said getting up and walked towards the fireplace.

The twin glanced at Ariadne begging her to do or say something.

"Sirius," Ariadne started.

"Yes," Sirius stopped his walk over to the fire place and turned around.

"We were just going to get things ready," Ariadne tried.

"What were you going to set up?" Sirius asked.

"Do you promise not to tell?" Ariadne asked, cursing internally that she sounded about five years old saying those words.

"It all depends on what sort of prank you were planning on," Sirius said seriously.

"Just a water one," Fred said quickly.

"We were going to alter the drinking fountains," George said hoping it didn't sound too bad.

"Please don't tell me you were changing it to fire whisky," Sirius said wondering if he told Harry or Ariadne that story, if so, Remus would kill him.

"No sir," Fred and George said together smiling wickedly. That thought had never occurred to them

"Boys, wipe those smiles off your faces. If that ever happens, I know who to send Professor Dumbledore too and I'm sure Arthur and Molly wouldn't be pleased either," Sirius said sternly. "What were you planning to do to the water fountains?"

"Just add some soap and watch them bubble a bit when people went to get something to drink," Ariadne said hoping this would stop Sirius's questions and that he would allow them to return to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sure it was more than that Ariadne," Sirius said looking at his daughter pointedly.

"Ok, so it might have flooded the hallway a bit with bubbles, but it would help Filch clean them," Ariadne said hopefully, but one look at Sirius and she knew he wasn't buying the story, "Ok, so people who drank from the fountain might have floated away, but they would have landed in about twenty seconds."

"Fred, George, go back to bed. If I see you out of Gryffindor Tower after hours again this school year, I will not hesitate to turn you in. Got it?" Sirius said.

"Yes sir," the twins said.

Ariadne got up to follow the twins out of the room, when Sirius grabbed her arm.

"I have a few more things to say to you, young lady."

The twins gave Ariadne a sympathetic look and walked out of the quarters.

"Yes, Sirius," Ariadne said a bit annoyed.

"Lose the attitude," Sirius warned. "Did I or did I not hear Remus, just four nights ago, threaten you with a week's worth of spanking and grounding you for the entire summer holiday if you pulled another prank?"

"Yes, you did. We didn't pull one, so I guess there really isn't anything to worry about," Ariadne said.

"You didn't pull it because, I knew you were up to something and stopped you," Sirius said sharply.

"Sirius, if you're going to tattle on me do it, but for now I'm going to bed."

"I am not going to tell Remus anything except that I caught you out after hours and you are moving in here for the rest of the school year," Sirius said simply and waited for the explosion that was sure to ensue from his daughter.

"THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, SIRIUS!"

"I assure you, it will. I already told the house elves to bring your stuff to your old room and that's where it will remain until terms end," Sirius said firmly.

"SI-RI-US, I don't want to live here," Ariadne whined. "Nothing happened, just let me go back."

"Sorry, I'm not changing my mind about this," Sirius said.

Ariadne didn't say another word; she just walked to her room and slammed the door. She would plead her case to Uncle Remus in the morning. Usually, he wasn't together after the night of the full moon. Maybe she could talk her way out of Sirius's punishment.

The next morning Ariadne walked out hoping to find Remus at the table, but only Sirius was there.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Where's Uncle Remus?"

"Not recovered enough for your attack, so I told him to go to bed," Sirius said smiling.

"I'm still not staying, so you can just quit your smiling," Ariadne angrily walking back into her room.

Sirius followed her into the room catching the door as she tried to slam it.

"I know Remus doesn't allow you to slam doors. Now quit trying to be difficult," Sirius said gently.

"I need to get dressed, please leave," Ariadne said knowing Uncle Remus was down the hall and really didn't want to bother him if he wasn't feeling well.

"Fine, I will see you at the table in fifteen minutes," Sirius said shutting the door behind him before Ariadne could argue over breakfast.

Ariadne walked out thirty minutes later, just to prove that she wasn't going to listen to Sirius and to ensure she wouldn't have time to eat breakfast with Sirius.

"No time, thanks for the offer of breakfast," Ariadne said as she started towards the door, but Sirius grabbed her arm and led her back to the table.

"I talked to Hagrid and asked if we could have some time together this morning and he thought it was a great idea. He knew I could tutor you on the subject," Sirius said sitting down and indicating that Ariadne should do the same.

"Well, I don't want to miss class," Ariadne said not sitting quite yet.

"Honestly, you don't have a choice. Sit down please. We really don't want to disturb Remus, he looked awful this morning," Sirius said firmly.

He felt horrible about the lie, but things had to change between Ariadne and himself. Remus agreed and decided to 'play' sick that day, to help out. It had taken everything in Sirius's power to stop Remus from spanking the girl tha morning for daring to set up another prank. He ranted that he had knew he let off too easy the last ttime. Sirius just rolled his eyes at the comment. Remus knew it was in Ariadne's nature to fool around and no matter how many times he punished her, she would keep it up.

Ariadne glared at her father and sat down at the table.

"So, what do you know about unicorns?" Sirius asked casually.

"They're white and have a huge horn on their head," Ariadne snapped.

"Wow, I thought Hagrid would be a better…."

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Hagrid or his teaching methods. I don't want to be here and I don't want to talk to you, so I'm not going to answer your dumb questions about unicorns," Ariadne said folding her arms.

"Look Ariadne, I'm trying here, but I need a little help from you, ok?" Sirius said.

"Let me move back into Gryffindor and I'll try harder," Ariadne tried.

"Not happening. You and I have to come to some understanding."

"You said, I only had to be polite and I have been."

"True, but I thought you would at least try and get to know me. Right now you leave the minute the table is cleared, you barely say a word, and when you do it is to answer a question."

"Sirius, I don't want things to change," Ariadne sighed.

"They're not going to change that much. All I want is a chance to be your father. I'm not trying to take you away from Remus, because I love Remus as much as you do. I swear you would rather spend time with Snape than you would with me," Sirius said running his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

Ariadne sat there and thought about what Sirius was saying and it was true, she wasn't trying very hard, but she was still scared, the stupid what if scenarios wouldn't leave her brain.

"At least he's easier to annoy," Ariadne couldn't help but joke a little bit, even with Sirius.

"That's for sure. But, seriously Ariadne…"

"Ok, Sirius, I'll try harder."

Sirius smiled at his daughter and they started to discuss the different powers and wonders of unicorns. The conversation was easy and relaxed, more than once both laughed at what the other had to say. All in all Ariadne enjoyed her morning alone with her father. Maybe Fred was right and he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Remus walked into the kitchen the minute he heard Ariadne leave for her next class.

"So?"

"It's a start. She isn't going to make this easy," Sirius said.

"Never does."

"Why couldn't she be more like Mary?"

"Right, like Mary was much better. She fought our parents and me on almost everything, stubborn, stubborn girl. So your poor daughter comes by it naturally from both sides," Remus said smiling.

"Ok, so why isn't she more like her favorite Uncle?" Sirius said smiling.

"Because, my life would be way too boring if that was the case," Remus said smiling back.

Ariadne met up with Harry as they were walking into History of Magic.

"So what happened last night?" Harry asked.

"Sirius caught us before anything really happened. He made me move back into the quarters and he made me eat breakfast with him," Ariadne practically whined the last part.

"Oh the torture," Harry teased.

"I don't want to live in the quarters," Ariadne whined.

"You shouldn't have snuck out last night and got involved with Fred and George again," Harry lectured.

"I know, I know."

"So, how was your morning with Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it wasn't too bad. You know he thinks I would rather spend time with Snape that with him."

"You act like it," Harry said.

"I guess I've been a bit of a prat about the entire thing," Ariadne admitted.

"Glad you can admit it," Harry teased.

The last three weeks of school Ariadne and Sirius's relationship grew stronger. She really liked the man more than she would ever care to admit. When term finally ended, both Harry and Ariadne were happy to find out that they were all going to move into Sirius's home.

Harry decided the choice he made of not only leaving home after blowing up Aunt Marge, but accepting Remus as his guardian were the best he ever made in his life. He couldn't wait for the next chapter of his life to begin with his new family.

**A/N: Sorry again for how long it took me to post. My computer crashed and I lost the main outline for this story, so I am ending it here. I didn't lose the outline for the second part of the Harry and Ariadne's story, so I will get started on it soon along with two other stories that are on my mind (not Harry Potter). Don't worry, I bought a new computer and my life really has slowed down, so hopefully I can get back on track and post every few day instead of every few weeks. We will just have to see. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story, I really appreciate it and I hope you like it. Let me know one way or another. Shell **


	15. Chapter 15

Part 2 of Harry's Choice is posted, called Harry's Choice Part 2 (I know original title). Thanks to everyone who read part one and I hope you like the second part of the story.

Harry will face many challenges during his fourth year at Hogwarts, including the Goblet of Fire. Will having Ariadne, Sirius, and Remus help or hinder the situation? Spanking of minors.


End file.
